Encore un compagnon bizarre : le nouveau membre
by ryo-saeba
Summary: premiere fic soyer indulgent et dite moi se qui ne va pas s'il vous plait merci
1. Chapter 1

Mais qui est cet épéiste ?

Bon voila ma première fic je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre à l'écrire ni combien de chapitre sa prendra mais j'ai pas mal d'idée et j'essaierai de sortir un chapitre toute les deux semaines minimum le samedi en général sur ce bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------

C'était un matin des plus normal sur le sunny les autre dormait encore et Sanji c'était levé tôt comme a son habitude pour préparé le petit déjeuné de tout le monde et surtout de ses deux ange. Alors qu'il regardait par le hublot la mouette qui passait au loin il aperçut quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Un roi des mers gigantesque était apparus et semblait lorgner dans la direction du bateau, il courut jusqu'à la chambre des garçons pour chercher de l'aide car bien qu'ayant confiance en sa propre puissance il savait qu'il n'était pas de tailles seul face a un monstre pareil. Alors que tout le monde étaient réunis sur le pont chacun se préparant à subir l'attaque du monstre à sa façon, Chopper et Ussop tremblait de peur derrière le mat , Zoro vérifiait que ses sabres coulissait bien Franky buvait un cola , Nami attendait planqué dans un coin, Brook ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Sanji allumait une cigarette, Robin attendait patiemment et Luffy lui se demandais quel gout aurait se poisson une fois cuisiner par Sanji tout en faisant ses exercice habituelle d'étirement, qui soit dit en passant ne serve pas a grand-chose dans son cas, tout le monde se demandait quand se monstre allait attaquer quand soudain il se produisis quelque chose d'inattendu. Le monstre venait de s'écrouler la tête trancher tous purent alors voir que derrière la masse imposante du roi des mers se tenait un petit bateau plus grand qu'une barque mais qui semblait conçut que pour le confort d'une seule personne. Tout le monde se demandait bien qui pouvait bien avoir asses de puissance pour affronter ainsi un roi des mers aussi grand et lui trancher la tête avec autant de faciliter que Sanji lorsqu'il tranchait la tête d'un poisson lorsqu'il cuisinait. Ussop qui avait repris confiance essayait d'apercevoir un quelconque pavillon pour savoir a qui ils avaient faire ne vit rien ni sur la voile, ni sur le pavillon tous deux était blanc et ne présentait aucune particularité. Tout le monde se posait des questions surtout au moment ou le petit bateau se dirigeait vers le Sunny. Vu que l'on ignorait tout des intentions du propriétaire de se bateau tous les membres de l'équipage se tenait sur leurs garde. Tandis qu'il s'approchait trainant le cadavre du roi des mers derrière lui, ils purent apercevoir le propriétaire du bateau. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année il était de la même taille que Zoro, les cheveux bruns les yeux vert, sa silhouette était normal avec les muscle bien dessiné se qui laissait deviner une grande force physique. Mais se qui attira le regard de tous le monde fut les deux sabre qu'il portait a la ceinture dont un avait un air familier avec un que Zoro avait en sa possession. Lorsque le bateau se rangea au flanc du Sunny le garçon sauta sur le pont, il se tenait face a l'équipage une main posé sur la poigné d'un de ses sabre. Nami allait prendre la parole lorsque Zoro se rua sur le nouveau venu en voyant un ennemi à abattre. Tandis que Zoro chargeait ses compagnon lui crierai de s'arrêter car ne connaissant pas les intentions et la force de l'inconnu cela pouvait tourner a la catastrophe, mais c'était trop tard le jeune homme avait dégainé ses sabre et avait repoussé Zoro comme si de rien n'étai puis les remis au que Zoro revenait a la charge, un coup de point de Nami l'arrêta net puis se tournant vers le jeunes homme elle lui demanda méfiante sans écouter les protestations de Zoro :

-Qui est tu et comment est tu arriver ici ?

- je suis-je suis Grey, répondit il, Haguard D Grey et quand a mon arriver ici c'est une très longue histoire mais je touche enfin au but de mon voyage.

Devant cette réponse incongru tout le monde resta méfiant se qui fit sourire le dénommé Grey

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier chapitre qui est un peu court mais pour la rencontre je n'avais pas trop d'idée je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas quand on écrit ce n'est pas facile de se mettre a la place du lecteur donc donné moi vos impression j'accepte toute les critique vu que c'est ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira un minimum a la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2 l'histoire de Grey

bon deuxième chapitre un peu plus long et un j'ai un peu amélioré l'espacement du texte si c'est toujour pas asser dite le moi

j'ai reçu quelque commentaire certain me donnait des conseil d'autre critiquait mais bon c'est en faisant des erreur qu'on apprend

merçi a Alaska66 pour ses commentaire et ses conseil et aux autre que je ne me rappelle plus le pseudo désolé.

et désolé si il y'a encore des fautes je suis vraiment pas douer pour l'orthographe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'histoire de Grey

-mais avant de commencer mon histoire j'aimerai connaître mes hôtes quoique je vous connaisse de réputation mais c'est toujours mieux quand tout le monde se présente non ?

-je suis Luffy celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Répondit aussitôt Luffy

Et sans laisser le temps au autre de se présenter il enchaina :

voici Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que quatre coup l'assommèrent à moitié ; Nami, Sanji, Zoro et Ussop l'avait frappé.

-mais euuuuh ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais se plaignit Luffy.

-on t'a pas demandé de nous présenter à notre place idiot s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemblesle.

-bah c'était juste pour gagner du temps je veux écouter l'histoire moi.

Grey qui n'avait rien dit jusque la commença à rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya de drole, demanda Luffy

-rien de spécial, répondit Grey, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois un capitaine pirate avec une prime aussi élevé se faire maltraité par son équipage vous êtes vraiment drôle.

-bien maintenant que sa va mieux je vais vous raconter ma petite histoire si vous voulez l'entendre bien sur, dit Grey.

-ouai, dire Luffy, Ussop et Chopper a l'unissons.

-bien, répondit Grey, mais avant de commencer…

Zoro ne le laissa pas finir et dit :

-ouai on a un petit soucis à régler avant ça

En effet un navire de la marine approchais a pleine vitesse, se qu'ils venaient faire ici était un mystère mais avant que tout le monde se prépare Grey avança et dit :

-ah zut ils m'ont suivi moi qui croyais les avoir semés. Il est vraiment collant ce colonel shui

-quoi, s'exclama Ussop, tous au abri on un problème.

Nami s'approcha de Grey et le saisi au col

-j'ai pas tout compris, lui dit-elle furieuse, mais c'est ta faute débarrasse nous en !!!

- ouai ouai pas de panique ils ne sont pas si fort que le laisse penser le grade du capitaine du navire.

Et avant que tout le monde ne fasse un geste il sauta sur son propre bateau et se dirigea à la rencontre du navire de guerre. Brook s'exclama :

faut aller l'aider vite

non, répondit Nami, il les a attiré il se débrouille.

On y va, cria Luffy qui n'avait rien écouter

Alors que le Sunny se mettait en marche Grey était presque arrivé au navire il tira un de se sabre et sans prévenir trancha la coque dans le sens de la longueur au dessus du granite marin qui est réputé pour son indestructibilité, il rangea son sabre avec un petit sourire fière de sa prestation et fit demi-tour au moment qu'il montait a bord tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux rond Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop et Sanji n'avait vu qu'une personne a se jour capable de trancher un bateau de cette taille sans effort et cette personne c'était Mihawk le shichibukai.

Conscient du trouble dont il était l'objet Grey questionna :

-puis je commencer mon histoire ou je dois attendre.

Tous le monde à présent sur le bateau était intéresser maintenant et Robin était celle qui se posait le plus de question qui était ce jeune homme qui portait le nom de son vieil ami mort pour la protéger. Nami acquiesça et répondit qu'il pouvait y aller que tous le monde écoutait

-bien commença Grey, mon histoire commence il y'a 21 ans j'étais alors âgée de 4 ans je ne me souviens plus des détails mais un groupe de pirates avait dévasté mon iles qui se trouve dans north Blue. Ces pirates était des êtres sanguinaire qui n'avait pitié de in ni personne il tuait et massacrait tous ceux qu'ils voyaient mon père était un de ceux qui se battait pour défendre le village mais il fut tuer. Les pirates avait passé les défenses et s'introduisait dans le village ma mère mourut en protégeant ma fuite je courais jusqu'à ma maison mon père gardait une épée puissante et maudite a se qu'on dit le shodai kitetsu que je porte aujourd'hui et …

alors c'est pour sa qu'elle ressemble a la mienne, coupa Zoro, je possède le sandai kitetsu mais se genre d'épée choisit son propriétaire tout le monde ne peut pas l'utilisé comme sa.

En effet c'est se que dit une vieille légende, confirma Grey, mais elle m'a choisis au moment ou je la sortais du fourreau une explosion ébranla la maison et elle m'échappa des mains alors que j'étais au sol je la vit redescendre vers moi mais au lieu de m'embrocher elle se planta entre mon torse et mon bras c'est a ce moment la que j'entendis les pirates crier qu'un vaisseau de la marine approchait et apparemment c'était un vice-amiral connu. Alors que je sortais de cher moi l'épée dans son fourreau vu qu'i n'y avait plus aucun pirate le sol se mit à trembler et je vis apparaître un géant aux cheveux et a la barbe rousse il était habillé avec des vêtements montrant son grade à savoir celui de vice amiral. Apparemment il cherchait des survivant se qui était assez rare vu que les pirates avait massacré tout les villageois je devais être le seul survivant a se moment étant a bout de fore je m'évanouis.

Qui était se géant, demanda Robin qui avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

Il s'appelait Haguar. répondit Grey il m'a recueillis, m'a élevé et comme je ne me souvenais plus de mon nom il m'a offert de porter le sien. Il demanda a un maitre épéiste de la marine de m'apprendre a utilisé mon sabre se que je fis car je voulais me venger des pirates qui avait tué mes parents entre temps j'entrais en possession de mon deuxième sabre le kazeho.

Autrement dit le roi du vent, coupa Zoro, sa m'a l'air d'une très bonne lame

Une des meilleurs, Sauro l'avait trouvé dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin qui voulait attaquer son navire et il me l'a offert en consultant les archives de la marines j'appris qu'il avait appartenu a un grand épéiste. Quelque temps plus tard j'appris que mon père avait déserté la marine pour aidé une criminel à s'enfuir bien que je ne sache pas la raison on m'a empêché de le suivre. Se n'est que lorsque Kuzan connu sous le nom d'Aokiji vint….

Aokiji, l'interrompit Luffy, tu connais cet enfoiré qui …

Nami ne le laissa pas finir et d'un grand coup de poing le fit taire et lui :

tu le laisse finir les questions après.

Mais Zoro et Robin l'on bien interrompu, dit Luffy

C'était des coupures intelligentes, répliqua la rousse, maintenant tu la ferme

Bon je reprends, dit Grey, donc Kuzan vint me voir et m'expliqua se qui c'était passé a Ohara sans rien oublier. Même le fait qu'il avait lui-même exécuté mon père il me dit aussi qu'il avait laissé en vit une petite fille de 8 ans que Sauro tenait à protéger au péril de sa vie. Bien que je fus en colère je ne pus en vouloir a Kuzan car il avait on devoir et rien d'autre mais dès lors je me mis à m'entrainer plus durement et je découvris un pouvoir rare a ce que l'on dit à savoir le haki. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas en quoi sa consiste mais bon. A 18 ans j'ai quitté le quartier général et suis partis ayant appris avec de grand maitre l'art du sabre je devins vite un des meilleurs de la marine j'eu même l'honneur d'affronter le shishibukai Mihawk et bien que j'ai perdu j'en garde un excellent souvenir. Bref on me proposa un poste avancer dans la marine mais une carrière militaire ne m'intéressait pas et puis j'avais un objectif et cet objectif s'appelle Nico Robin.

Tout le monde fut surpris et se tournerai vers Robin qui était abasourdis savoir que Sauro avait sauvé un autre enfant montrait une gentillesse beaucoup plus grande que se qu'elle soupçonnait.

-a partir de se jour j'ai passé mon temps à naviguer et a te chercher, dit-il en regardant Robin mais je t'ai trouvé et je ne pensais pas trouver une femme aussi belle. Comme que je n'ai pas vu les récent avis de recherche je n'ai qu'après votre passage à alabasta et quelques un après enies lobby. Mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvé j'aimerais que tu accepte ceci.

Tout en finissant de parler il prit ses deux sabres et les tendis a Robin la garde tendue vers elle bien qu'archéologue elle ne savait rien de se que sa signifiait et saisit les deux armes tendis que Zoro criait :

-non ne les prend pas !!!!

Mais c'était trop tard et Robin les avait bel et bien pris

-mais pourquoi il lui donné ses sabre, s'étonna Luffy, et puis pourquoi elle ne doit pas les prendre

- parce que, commença Zoro, quand un épéiste offre ses armes a quelqu'un il lui offre du même coup sa vie et ses service et si la personne accepte elle sera protéger par cette épéiste jusqu'à se que l'un des deux meurent et en général c'est l'épéiste qi y passe le premier maintenant Robin se retrouve avec une sorte de garde du corps qui la protégera de tous les dangers au péril de sa vie s'il le faut.

- quoi !! S'exclama Robin, mais je ne savais pas sa. Je ne peux pas accepter.

-c'est trop tard, continua Zoro, t'a plus qu'a lui rendre ses armes et te laisser protéger en gros

-mais... mais… bredouilla Sanji, c'est moi le garde du corps de Robin-chan et Nami-San

-un idiot de ton espèce qui ne pense qu'à draguer garde du corps on aura tout vu, lança Zoro.

- jvais t'apprendre le respect marimo

- viens donc ero-cook

Pendant qu'il se disputait Grey avait remis ses sabres à la ceinture et repris la parole :

bien même si tu ne le voulais pas maintenant c'est fait mais d'après se que je devine l'autre idiot blondinet a tout l'air d'être un sacré coureur de jupon et …

Il para de justesse un coup de pied avec un de ses sabres et se retourna pour voir le dit blondinet furieux tandis que Zoro se tordait rire en ayant entendu les paroles de Grey

répète un peu qui est idiot épéiste à la manque, demanda Sanji rouge de colère

je crois qu'il a dit que c'était toi sourcil en vrille, répliqua Zoro

Et leur dispute repris de plus bel tandis que Grey n'ayant pas tout compris se tourna tout en se parlant a lui-même

-sourcil en vrille faut que je la retienne celle la.

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers le reste du groupe il reprit :

-donc comme je disais avec un garde du corps dragueur je ne sais pas si sa aurait marché même s'il dispose d'une grande puissance. Mais il y'aura peut-être un ou deux truc que le cuistot derrière fait que je ne ferai pas j'ai une dignité et je suis un peu renfermé aussi donc je ne montre presque pas mes sentiment.

- allons bon voila une autre brute sans cœur s'exclama Nami

Mais non j'ai jamais dit sa, repris Grey, c'est juste que je ne montre pas mes sentiment et que il ne vaut mieux pas menacer la vie de Robin puisque maintenant ma vie lui appartient autant que mes talents de sabreur

Pendant se temps Franky, Luffy, chopper, brook et Ussop s'était désintéresse de la discutions et pariait sur qui sortirait vainqueur de la bagarre.

-ouah, s'exclama Nami, un garde du corps pour toi toute seule avec une puissance et un talent capable de rivaliser avec le plus grand épéiste du monde tu ne risque plus rien Robin, je t'envie tu sais.

- il n'y a pas de qui être jalouse, répondit Robin, j'aurai préféré qu'il reste simplement dans l'équipage comme tout les autres et qu'il soit libre

- mais je suis libre, répliqua Grey, je serai la quand tu seras en danger voila tout.

-Sauro est mort en me protégeant je ne veux plus qu'une tel chose se reproduise avec son fils adoptif.

-je suis maintenant plus fort que mon père et comme l'a dit Nami je peux rivaliser avec le plus grand épéiste du monde et peu de gens sont au-dessus de lui question puissance.

-bon j'ai un truc à te demander Grey, dit Luffy, est ce que tu veux faire partis de l'équipage ?

-bin s'était mon intention vu que je dois protéger Robin mais je préfère qu'on m'invite plutôt que de m'incruster.

-chouette allé les gars on fête l'arrivé d'un nouveau compagnon, Sanji à manger.

-hein qui est notre compagnon

-bin Grey t'a pas suivi aller a manger de la viande surtout

-quoi encore un comme l'idiot au cheveux vert la sa commence à faire de trop

- pourquoi j'aime bien sa façon de te nommer, reliquat Zoro, idiot blondinet sa te va parfaitement

Sanji se dirigea vers les cuisine d'un pas rageur furieux a cause de Grey et de Zoro qui se ressemblait sur beaucoup trop de point a son gout tandis que les autre faisait connaissance avec Grey Nami et Robin discutais sur les relation qu'aurai Sanji et Grey :

-je sens que sa va tourner comme avec Zoro, disait Robin.

-ou peut-être pire, répondit Nami, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas indifférent a ton charme.

- ne dit pas de bêtise il veut juste continuer le but que Sauro avait et me protéger.

-peut-être mais il n'y a pas que sa tu a bien vu comme il te regardait et surtout il a dit que tu étais belle se qui est rare pour lui apparemment.

- si c'est vrai le conflit entre lui et Sanji va être des plus violents vu que comme il l'a fait remarquer c'est un dragueur de première.

-et Zoro ne loupera pas une occasion pour critiquer Sanji mais bon on verra se qui va vraiment se passer.

La fête commençais à battre son plein Grey s'était mis torse nu en se plaignant de la chaleur et alors qu'il se retournait pour poser son t-shirt sur la rambarde de l'escalier Robin vit qu'il avait un loup tatoué sur l'omoplate droite mais n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment. Vers minuit tout le monde commençait à fatiguer Grey ne sachant ou dormir s'installa sur le pont dans coin d'herbe, tous les autre lui demandèrent pourquoi il ne venait pas dans le quartier des garçons il répondit qu'il n'aimait pas trop dormir avec du monde autour de lui car il avait des cauchemars assez fréquent sur son passé et se réveillait souvent l'arme a la main et risquait de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir tout le monde accepta cette explication et allaire se coucher Robin resta un peu plus longtemps et vit Grey s'endormir sans couverture elle alla en chercher une dans la réserve et s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais il ouvrit les yeux et sourit il lui dit :

-j'ai l'habitude de dormir a la belle étoile sans couverture je ne suis que rarement malade et ne craint pas trop le froid.

-oui mais il suffit d'une fois et notre médecin ne serait pas d'accord avec le fait que tu sois malade a cause d'un truc aussi ridicule.

-c'est gentil mais tu sais c'est a moi de veiller a ce que tu n'es rien pas l'inverse

- si tu veux me protéger il faudra accepter certaine contrainte comme celle-ci

-d'accord je capitule mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- ah une dernière chose cette histoire de cauchemar c'est vrai ou t'a d'autre raison

-en fait j'aime pas dormir entouré par trop de personne une ou deux sa peut aller mais plus sa m'empêche de dormir mais ne le dit pas au autre je ne voudrai pas les vexer.

-d'accord tu fais comme tu veux âpres tout bonne nuit et dors bien.

- merci bonne nuit a toi aussi

Nami observait la scène de loin et attendit que Robin est rejoint la cabine pour la suivre en arrivant elle vit que Robin la regardait d'un œil soupçonneux elle prit un air innocent qui marche toujours avec les garçons et lui dit :

Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

Ou était tu d'habitude tu est toujours le premier ici

Je prenais une douche pourquoi ?

Nami j'ai passé 20 ans de ma vis à me cacher je sais quand on m'espionne et puis tes cheveux ne sont pas mouiller tu aurais pu trouver mieux que la douche

D'accord j'écoutais se que tu disais a Grey c'est tout.

Toi tu commence à te faire des idées n'est ce pas ?

Mais non et puis c'est tes affaire pas les mienne et puis sa ne t'inquiète pas qu'il dorme tout seul si on se fait attaquer il peut se faire tuer

Tu plaisante il m'a entendu venir et apparemment il savait que tu étais la alors si quelqu'un nous attaquai je m'inquiéterai pour le fou qui oserai s'en prendre a lui et autre chose pendant que j'y pense évite de parler des raisons pour lesquelles il ne veut pas dormir avec les autre.

Ok bon aller je vais me coucher bonne nuit

Bonne nuit.

Nami s'éloigna en souriant elle se doutait que Grey avait une autre excuse de dormir dehors elle se doutait que Grey veillerait qu'il n'y ait aucune attaque que se soit des monstre marins, d'autres pirates ou des marines. Le lendemain alors que Sanji se levait il vit que Grey était debout et faisait des exercices matinal il n'y prêta pas plus attention que sa et entrepris de préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Grey avait vu le cuisinier mais continua ses exercices de musculation pendant une heure quand il eu fini il monta vers la cuisine et croisa Ussop et lui demanda ou se trouvait les douche tout en continuant à marcher il lui répondit Grey resta sous l'eau une dizaine de minute et puis repartis en direction de la cuisine tout en admirant les finitions du bateau. Lorsqu'il entra il vit tous le monde en train de manger et ils lui souhaitèrent un bonjour assez joyeux bien que ne l'aimant pas beaucoup Sanji lui mit son petit déjeuner devant lui et repartit à ses fourneaux. Grey regarda son assiette et dit à Sanji :

euh excuse moi mais tu n'auras pas de la viande plutôt je préfère manger salé le matin sinon je me sans pas bien, si sa te dérange pas bien sur sinon je me débrouillerai.

Sanji a qui Nami avait demandé de se conduire bien avec le nouveau lui répondit qu'il n'y'avait pas de soucis tandis que Luffy aillant entendu prononcer son mot préféré s'écria :

Sanji pour moi aussi.

Toi tu mange ta part et tu te tais, répliqua celui-ci.

Mais je veux de la viande aussi.

Sanji-kun, intervint Nami

Oui Nami-san

Donne de la viande à Luffy sinon il va nous faire une crise

Tout de suite Nami-san

Tandis que tout le monde mangeait Grey regardait partout avec un intérêt manifeste puis il demanda :

qui a dessiné les plans et construit se bateau car il est vraiment chouette

c'est moi, répondit Franky, t'à l' œil pur juger la qualité toi.

Alors qu'il discutait Nami reçut le journal et Grey jeta un regard furtif au cas où il y'est quelque chose sur lui. La journée s'écoula sans accroche et tout le monde partis se coucher tôt fatiguer de la fête de la veille. Robin se posait des questions sur Grey comment se faisait il qu'un homme ayant vécu au quartier général de la marine soit poursuivit par ceux-ci et pourquoi avait –il regarder le journal d'un air inquiet la réponse arriva le lendemain au déjeuner alors que Nami ouvrait le journal un avis de recherche tomba au sol elle le ramassa et poussa un cri de stupeur.

quoi, s'écrièrent tous les autre sauf Grey qui se doutait de se que c'était

Nami tourna l'avis de recherche vers eux et tous le monde resta bouche bé. C'était Grey sur l'affiche la légende disait Haguar. dit le loup solitaire 220 millions de Berry. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Grey.

comment se fait –il que tu sois recherché, demanda Robin.

En fait je vous suis pas tout dit, avoua celui-ci, le fait est que quand je suis partis a ta recherche Robin j'ai croisé quelque pirate dont je gardais un mauvais souvenir je les aie exterminé tous et j'ai continué ma route. Un jour j'ai croisé un navire d'un colonel de la marine. C'était Shui croyant qu'il m'offrirait de quoi manger je rejoignit son navire mais peine débarquer les soldat m'encerclèrent et shui m'ordonna de déposer les armes quand je lui est demander pourquoi il rit et me dit que j'avait déserter et qu'il fallait que je retourne au QG pour être jugé alors j'ai dégainé mes sabres et j'ai foncer, j'ai trancher tous les soldat sans toutefois les tuer et j'ai mis shui hors de combat c'est a partir de se moment la que j'eu mon premier avis de recherche.

Il s'interrompit quelque instant et repris :

la suite au prochain épisode

abrutis, crièrent tous les autre

yohohoho, s'exclama Brook, elle est marrante celle la

Grey qui ne se doutait pas que Brook l'avait sorti avant lui s'excusa en disant :

désole sa me démangeait depuis un moment, bref après cette avis de recherche je fus surnommé le loup solitaire et j'étais poursuivit par les marine et le chasseur de primes, je continuais à massacrer les pirate que je rencontrais jusqu'au jour ou je tombais sur un équipage particulier le drapeau était orné de 3 cicatrice sur l'œil gauche tout comme le capitaine a qui il manquait un bras et ….

Shanks tu as rencontré Shanks

Oui c'était son nom bien sur ma haine des pirates était toujours la et j'ai essayé de les anéantirai mais le capitaine même avec un handicap pareil a réussi à m'avoir au moment ou je lui disais de m'achever il me demanda pourquoi faire. Je lui expliquai les raison de mon attaque et pourquoi je lui demandais de m'achever la seul chose qu'il trouva à faire a été de me rire au nez il m'expliqua alors que tout les pirates ne sont pas des être sanguinaire comme je le croyais et alors une amitié naquit entre moi et cette équipage. Shanks me proposa de rester avec eux mais quand je lui suis parlé de mon objectif il m'a mis sur la voie à suivre c'est quelques jours après j'arrivais a logue town ou je me suis fait tatouer se loup et puis j'ai repris la mer direction grandline et j'ai du affronter des dizaines et des dizaines de marines jusqu'à se que je vous trouve bien que ma motivation première était de voir quel genre de pirate vous étiez j'ai vu Robin et la suite vous la connaissez.

C'est vraiment une histoire hors du commun, dit Nami, t'a affronter deux légendes parmi les pirates et en est sorti vivant sans parler des marines et des chasseurs de primes

Oui mais on m'a dit que j'avais le niveau d'un vice-amiral récemment donc je suppose que sa doit aider mais bon maintenant que vous connaissez tous j'espère être toujours le bienvenu

Bien sur, s'écria Luffy, et maintenant en avant cap sur la prochaine ile

Et c'est le cœur apaisé que Grey fit route avec ses nouveaux compagnons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon se chapitre est plus long que le précédent et j'espère que je me suis pas trop attardé sur les détails ou sur les discussions je pense que dans le prochain chapitre il aura de l'action a la prochaine

P.S : les personnages de One Piece sont a Eichiro Oda et les autre sont de moi j'espère que le nom de la deuxième épée de Grey vous plait j'ai mis longtemps a choisir et désolé pour les fautes si il y en reste.


	3. l'île mystèrieuse

voila le troisième chapitre un peu plus court le précédent, je le poste en avance sur la date que j'avais pévu car j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre. je remercie cannelle-chan et alaska66 pour leur conseil et bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'île inconnue

Quelques jours après que Grey est raconté le principal sur sa vie, il faisait sa musculation matinal Sanji préparait le petit déjeuner tandis que les autres dormait encore. Ussop, qui était de corvée de vigie avec Chopper c'était endormis comme a leurs habitude au beau milieu de leurs garde.

Grey qui avait navigué assez longtemps sut qu'une île était pas loin, car il venait d'apercevoir une mouette et c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas car la ou il y'avait des mouettes, l'île n'était jamais loin mais il ne dit rien et finit ses exercices avant d'aller prendre une douche et de rejoindre ses nouveau compagnons pour le petit déjeuner. Ne sachant pas la réaction de l'équipage il attendit la fin du repas avant de commencer :

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonçât-il, je commence par laquelle

- La bonne, s'écria Luffy avant que qui quelqu'un est put réagir

- Et bien on approche d'une île

- Génial Sanji des bento on par l'explorer

- La mauvaise, continua Grey comme si de rien était, c'est qu'elle est encore loin je pense

- Ussop, s'exclama Luffy, monte la haut si tu peux la voir

- J'y vais, répondit celui-ci

Tous étaient excités à l'idée de se dégourdir les jambes en se demandant quel type de climat il y aura sur l'île. En effet tous espérait une île estivale pour en profiter un maximum, l'attente ne fut pas longue Ussop dégringola de la vigie et annonça :

- Il y a bien une île et …

- Bien sur, grogna Grey, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mentir moi

- Euh ouai bon, dit Ussop mal l'aise devant la menace dissimulé il avait tous appris les jours auparavant que Grey avait horreur des menteur, donc l'île en question a une énorme forêt et une plage immense et apparemment c'est l'été là-bas

- Super, s'exclama Luffy

- On va pouvoir ressortir les maillots de bain, dit Nami

- Oui on va aller se changer tout de suite sinon tu mettras des heures a te préparé une fois arriver, renchérit Robin

- Attendez je viens avec vous, dit Sanji, je vais vous ai…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, en effet Grey venait de s'interposer la main sur ses sabre il regarda le cuisinier d'un air mauvais et lui dit

- j'ai dit que je protégerai Robin des dangers qui pourrait subvenir et tu es quelqu'un de malsain donc tu reste la et tu n'approche pas de leurs cabines temps qu'elle ne son pas revenue c'est clair

Sanji n'en cru ni ses yeux ni ses oreille même s'il savait tous que Nami allait l'envoyer boulet il ne s'attendait pas a sa. Zoro lui n'en pouvait plus il riait a gorge déployer mais il s'écroula littéralement de rire quand la rouquine lui lança d'un air malicieux

- et oui Sanji-Kun on a un nouveau garde du corps maintenant tu ne pourras plus essayer de mater comme avant.

Tandis que sous cette phrase lourde de sens pour Sanji les deux filles s'éloignèrent, tandis qu'il se mettait en position fœtal et commençais à bouder, le fou rire avait gagné tous les membres restant, Zoro lui n'arrivait plus a respirer temps la déconfiture du cuistot pervers l'amusait et ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement ils étaient fait pour s'entendre lui et Grey. Tandis que tous le monde se calmais plus ou moins sauf pour Sanji qui boudait toujours dans son coin Brook se pencha vers Chopper et lui dit :

- tu crois que maintenant elles me laisseraient voir leurs sous-vêtements

- je ne pense pas et puis il y'a Grey je ne crois pas qu'il te laisse y'aller si facilement

- en effet, dit Grey qui écoutait la conversation, s'est la même chose pour toi que pour sourcil en vrille.

A ses mots Zoro repartis d'un violents éclat de rire et on vit Sanji partir vers sa cuisine a la demande expresse de son capitaine.

Quelque temps plus tard le Sunny approchait de l'île les bento étais prêt et les filles avait finis de se préparé. Nami portait un maillot de bain rouge vif et un mini short en jean qu'elle avait l'intention d'enlever une fois sur la plage, Robin quand a elle portait un maillot de bain noir et un paréo bleu marine. Sanji n'osait pas aller tourner autour de ses deux déesses car le loup enragé comme il appelait Grey n'était pas loin.

Avant de débarquer Nami donna ses instructions et désigna les équipes

- bon Sanji, Grey et Ussop vous vous occuper des vivres, commença-t-elle

- quoi moi avec lui, s'écria Sanji

- hors de question que je m'éloigne d'ici, dit calmement Grey.

- Et moi j'ai ma maladie chronique de '' je ne peux pas aller dans cette forêt'', renchérit Ussop

- Bon, repris Nami en commencent à s'énerver, Grey, Robin ne risque rien sur la plage, Ussop tu as deux gars costaud avec toi et Sanji-Kun j'ai besoin de ton flaire pour dénicher les meilleurs ingrédients pour le déjeuner. Je peux compter sur toi n'est-ce pas Sanji-Kun.

- Oui, Nami-San

- Bon je n'ai pas le choix, dit Ussop

- Moi je ne bouge pas, continua Grey

- Grey, intervint Robin, Luffy et Zoro serons la il n'y aura pas de problème

- Bon bon si tu le dit

Ensuite Nami se tourna vers Chopper, Franky et Brook elle leurs dit :

- vous trois vous irez chercher des herbes et tous se qui sera utile a Chopper pour ses médicaments

- très bien fillette, dit Franky, super moi s'en charge

- m'appelle pas fillette, cria Nami

Une fois les instructions données ils débarquèrent les trois groupes se séparèrent, celui de Sanji alla directement dans la forêt, celui de Nami resta sur place et celui de Chopper restèrent un peu a la lisière pour trouver des herbes.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient Grey avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé quand il regarda autour de lui il aperçut un dinosaure, énorme. C'était un tyrannosaure mais deux fois plus gros que la moyenne alors que Sanji et Ussop l'apercevait enfin, Grey avait déjà dégainé ses sabres et se préparai à l'affronter

- il faut fuir, s'écria Ussop.

- Pas besoin, répliqua Sanji, tu veux un coup de main sabreur à la manque

- Pas besoin j'ai fini dans une minute ero-cook

Et s'en attendre s'élança vers le t-Rex tandis que Ussop se mettais a genoux et commençais à prier il entendit Grey s'exclamer

- les crocs du loup sauvage

Il mit ses sabres de façon à représenter la mâchoire d'un animal, et les referma une fois qu'il était à hauteur du cou du Dino et trancha net. Ussop n'en crut pas ses yeux il venait de terrasser un dinosaure colossal sans effort et par la même occasion il venait de trouvait de la viande.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et que Grey trainait le corps sans tête du Dino, les trois compagnons se firent encercler par des indigènes. Ils étaient habiller avec des pagnes en peaux d'animal portais des couteaux avec des lames de 20 cm de longueur et de lances de combat, il avait sur tous le corps des peintures de guerre mélangeant noir et rouge sang, leurs cheveux était coiffer en crête descendant dans le dos il était de couleurs bleu par endroit et était attaché par une lanière de cuir compléter de plumes d'oiseau inconnu.

L'un d'eux, surement le chef, s'avança et s'adressa à Grey

- tu as tué l'animal de compagnie de la reine de l'île Gyoshin, dit-il, tu vas le payer de ta vie

- on va voir sa, répondit celui-ci en dégainant ses sabres avec un sourire féroce

- j'aimerais vous laisser faire et de bon cœur, dit Sanji en se plaçant à côté de Grey, mais je crois que Nami-San et Robin-chan ne me le pardonneraient pas

- moi aussi je ne vous laisserai pas faire, s'exclama Ussop, j'ai plus de 8000 hommes derrière moi fuyez si vous tenez a la vie

- Ussop si t'es la pour raconter des bobards dégage, lui assena Grey

Et sans attendre la réponse il fonça droit sur les indigènes suivit de près par Sanji, avant que Ussop est compris se qu'il se passait les indigènes était tous a terre trancher par Grey ou assommer par Sanji qui prit aussitôt la parole

- t'étais pas obliger de les tuer

- j'ai pas le temps de faire des états d'âme

- t'es un sacré psychopathe

- on doit retourner au bateau et vite Robin est en danger

- très bien on y va mais on rediscutera de sa tu peux me croire

Grey avait saisis la queue su dinosaure et était partis en courant vers la plage trainant la carcasse Sanji et Ussop se regardèrent en haussant le épaules et le suivirent ils savaient tous les deux que Robin pouvait se défendre seul et que dans le pire des cas Luffy et Zoro était avec elle.

Pendant se temps Chopper cherchait des herbes pour ses médicament tandis que Franky et Brook parlait d'écrire une chanson et de la jouer en duo quand soudain chopper hurla il se trouvait nez a nez avec un velociraptor ni une ni deux Franky et Brook bondirent et massacrèrent le pauvre dinosaure qui n'avait rien fait de mal a part observer le petit renne.

Alors que chopper se remettait de ses émotion le dinosaure redressa la tête avec lenteur et regarda le petit docteur dans les yeux, se que vit Chopper était une grande tristesse et un désespoir profond mais aucun signe d'agressivité, alors il s'appliqua à le soigner tout en lui demandant se qui lui arrivai sous les yeux de Franky et Brook qui n'en revenait pas.

Quand il eu fini chopper se tourna vers ses compagnon et leur dit

- les autres sont en danger il faut retourner sur la plage.

Et ils partirent en courant suivi du Dino en même temps Franky lui posait plein de question

- hey qu'est ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu l'as soigné

- je vous dirai tous une fois qu'on aura trouvé les autres c'est urgent il faut partir d'ici et vite

- yohohoh c'est effrayant d'avoir un dinosaure qui nous cour après sa me donne la chair de poule, même si je ne suis fais que d'os, yohohoho

- la ferme et avance, lui cria Franky, je veux savoir se qui se passe

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin au point de débarquement ils virent émerger de la forêt Grey qui trainait un gros dinosaure derrière lui, il était suivit de Sanji et Ussop Chopper entendis le velociraptor pousser un cri de surprise a la vue du cadavre tandis qu'il arrivait a hauteur du groupe de Sanji celui-ci bondit en direction du dinosaure qui suivait Chopper et s'apprêtait à le mettre hors d'état de s'en prendre a ses compagnon.

- non, lui cria Chopper, il est avec nous

- hein, s'étonna Sanji, mais…

- plus tard, le coupa Chopper, pour l'instant il faut rejoindre les autre

Ils rejoignirent les quatre qui étaient resté sur place qui une fois remis de leur surprise de voir un velociraptor aussi tranquille écoutèrent se que Chopper avait à dire

- écouter tous il faut qu'on partent d'ici vite

- et pourquoi, demanda Nami, on est bien même s y'a certain animaux effrayant

- ouai et ou vous avez trouvé sa, demanda Luffy a Sanji.

- C'est Grey qui l'a tué et ramener pour le repas il y'a assez de viande là-dedans

- Et c'est pas tout on a été attaqué par une bande de sauvage qui voulait tuer Grey parce qu'il avait fait la peau a se gros lézard, renchérit Ussop.

- Bon écouter se Dino ma dit que cette ile était gouverner par une reine folle qui avait élevé un t-Rex géant celui que Grey à tuer en l'occurrence, avec lui la reine s'imposait partout car il était le plus puissant de tous ceux de sont espèce, mais maintenant il dit que tous les animaux de la forêt lui sont reconnaissant d'avoir tuer se monstre car il dévorait tous ceux qu'il croisait a part ceux qui vénérait sa maitresse, il dit aussi que maintenant qu'on l'a tuer il faut qu'on parte car la reine a des pouvoir terrifiant et elle voudra se venger sur tous ceux qu'elle croisent et elle voudra tuer tous ceux qui ont un rapport avec la mort de son animal de compagnie

Pendant qu'ils parlaient d'autres animaux était venu observer le cadavre du t-Rex qui les avait si longtemps persécuté. Luffy coupa la parole à Chopper

- on va pas partir d'ici sous prétexte que quelqu'un veut nous tué c'est pas la première fois que sa arrive pour l'instant on va casser la croute. Sanji fais nous rôtir se gros lézard

Alors que tous le monde mangeait, le velociraptor aussi vu qu'il s'était incrusté, Sanji réfléchissait, devait il dire a tous le monde que Grey avait tué ses adversaires exprès ou étais cet un accident du a l'urgence il n'en savait rien. Plus tard quand tous le monde ou presque dormais Sanji alla voir Nami et Robin pour leurs parler de ses soupçons, une fois qu'il eu fini son histoire Nami prit la parole :

- écoute moi bien Sanji-Kun je ne vois que trois option pour ta petite histoire : primo Grey s'inquiétait pour Robin et n'a pas retenu sa force et les a tuer sans faire attention deusio il l'a fait exprès par plaisir de tuer mais sa m'étonnerais.

- et le tertio c'est quoi Nami-San

- le tertio c'est que tu as monté cette histoire de toute pièces pour le discrétiser et retrouver tes petite manie d'avant sans que tu t'en prennes plein la tête

- mais Nami-San je…

- malheureusement je suis d'accord avec elle, le coupa Robin, c'est presque impossible que quelqu'un comme lui tue pour le plaisir.

- Bon si vous le dites mais...

- Pas de mais, l'interrompit Nami, maintenant j'aimerai aller dormir alors a demain Sanji-Kun.

Et elles le laissèrent en plan devant la tente il s'en alla dépiter de voir qu'elles ne le croyaient pas. Grey qui était non loin soupira il l'avait échappé de justesse.

Le lendemain matin après avoir mangé il fut décider que Chopper, Franky et Ussop resteraient pour garder le navire, et que les autre iraient en exploration. Ussop était soulagé de rester au bateau avec Franky et Chopper il n'était pas près de retourner dans cette forêt. Une fois mis en marche Grey resta proximité de robin et Sanji a l'arrière pour le surveiller, mais a peine était il rentrer dans la forêt qu'ils se firent encerclé, une femme d'une beauté éblouissante se détacha du groupe et commença à parler :

- qu'avez-vous fait du corps de mon dinosaure, demanda-t-elle

Sa voix magnifique était envoutante mais pleine de menace se qui ne découragea pas Sanji qui se mit à lui faire la cour comme a son habitude

- oh mademoiselle, vous êtes la plus belle femme qui...

Il ne put finir sa phrase un coup de pied de la plus belle femme en question l'envoi valser et tandis que les autre se préparais au combat elle reprit :

- je répète une dernière fois ou est mon dinosaure.

- on l'a mangé, dit Luffy, il était super bon d'ailleurs.

- guerrier massacré ces impudents.

Et la batailles s'engagea Luffy envoyer valser toux ceux qui se trouvais en face de lui en s'écriant :

- Gomu gomu no… pistolet.

Nami était protéger par Sanji qui ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, Brook faisait de son mieux pour être a la hauteur de son équipage, Robin a son habitude mettait plusieurs guerrier hors jeu sans trop de difficulté, tandis que Zoro et Grey tranchait dans le tas. Mais si Zoro faisait attention a ne tuer personne, ce n'était pas le cas avec Grey il avançait en tuant tous ceux qui se présentais avec une espèce de joie sauvage que l'on prête au loup dans les compte de fée, a un moment il fut encerclé par une dizaine d'homme et éclata de rire.

- vous voulez jouer comme sa, dit-il, très bien.

Il inspira et se mit dans une position d'attaque particulière et s'exclama

- la charge du loup sanguinaire.

Et avant que les guerrier est compris se qu'il se passait il gisait tous au sol, leurs corps semblait avoir été déchiqueter par un loup. Alors que le combat touchait presque à sa fin ils entendirent un guerrier crié :

- que personne ne bouge ou elle mourra.

Il tenait Robin par les cheveux et lui maintenait sur le corps une pierre bizarre.

- Robin, s'exclama Grey, merde tu va mourir enfoiré.

- Robin défend toi, criait Nami

- C'est du kairouseki, répondit celle-ci, je ne peux rien faire.

- Aller lâcher vos arme ou je la tue sur le champ.

Alors que tous les mugiwara se calmais plus ou moins la reine s'avança et leurs dit:

- vous êtes prisonnier et vous serez juger pour avoir tué mon dinosaure et beaucoup de mes guerrier.

- mais on a tué personne, s'écria Nami

- Nami-San, dit doucement Sanji, regarde autour de Grey

Elle obéit et se qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang des corps sans vit jonchait le sol autour de lui et il avait toujours ses sabres a la main. Alors qu'elle le regardait elle le vit sourire, un sourire carnassier il regardait le guerrier qui tenait Robin.

- non Grey range tes sabres, s'écria t elle, ils vont la tuer.

- je ne crois pas non, répondit celui-ci, j'ai dit que je la protégerai a tout prix et je vais le faire.

- ne fais pas sa, cria Luffy, si elle meurt se sera…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase une aura meurtrière émanait du corps de Grey tandis que l'aire autour de lui se brouillait

- voici une de mes meilleures techniques, et il s'écria, la meute affamé

C'est avec stupéfaction qu'ils virent Grey se multiplier comme Zoro le faisait pour sa technique ashura mais cette fois c'est le corps entier qui se divisait. Le guerrier qui retenait Robin était paralyser par la peur car on avait l'impression de voir une meute de loups assoiffé de sang, et la reine en voyant sa s'était éclipser avec se qui lui restait de guerrier abandonnant l'autre a son sort. C'est alors que Grey bondit et tous ses duplication suivirent, un nuage de poussières s'éleva et Grey ressortis de la dedans en tenant Robin dans ses bras, tous regardèrent derrière lui et virent avec effrois le corps de l'homme on aurait dit qu'une meute de loups lui était passé sur le corps. Robin se dégagea vite et durement.

- pourquoi tu as tué tous ses gens, qu'est ce qu'il t'on fait.

- rien de spécial il mettait ta vie en danger et aussi celle des autres.

- c'est pas une raison Zoro c'est bien retenu de les tuer et il avait les même raison que toi pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait a ton avis.

- bon j'ai compris j'aurais du m'en douter je ne voulais pas raconter cette partis de mon passé mais bon tant pis.

- Quel partis tu ne nous a pas tous raconter exactement, dit Nami.

- Vous voyer Nami-San, Robin-chan j'avais raison, dit Sanji, il tue par plaisir de tuer comme un…

- Comme un loup oui, continua Grey, maintenant retournons au bateau j'expliquerai tous cette fois et plus de cachoterie.

C'est dans l'attente des révélations de Grey qu'ils se mirent tous en marchent vers le Sunny, et ils espéraient tous que sont histoire expliquerai se penchant pour la tuerie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien fin du troisième chapitre qui vous a plus j'espère. J'ai fais figuré quelque technique de Grey et son penchant pour la tuerie, qui sera expliquer au prochain chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui se donne la peine de lire ma fic c'est sympa. A la prochaine


	4. vérité sur Grey et defi de la reine

nouveau chapitre en retard mais j'ai des compte rendu et un rapport a faire c'est chaud de tout faire surtout que j'ai pas le courage de les faire (je sais vous vous dites que je suis pas le seul mais j'en suis conscient vous inquiéter pas) , mais bon passons j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Vérité sur Grey et défi de la reine**

Alors qu'il arrivait au Sunny Chopper, Ussop et Franky les virent et se posèrent des questions sur leurs retours qui n'étaient pas prévue si tôt, une fois a proximité du navire Nami appela ceux qui étaient reste sur a réparer e bateau pour qu'ils entendent la suite de l'histoire de Grey :

- Franky, Chopper, Ussop, cria-t-elle, venez la

- Quoi, répondit Ussop, on est occuper pour l'instant.

- Venez-la et c'est tout, répondit Nami qui était déjà bien énervé.

- D'accord on arrive

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et que Franky, Chopper et Ussop furent mit au courant des derniers événements, Grey prit la parole :

bon, je ne voulais pas vous raconter sa mais j'y suis obliger donc essayer de ne pas trop me juger sur mon passer ou mes défaut. un jour j'accostais sur ile et je n'avais pas encore développé mes techniques propres et sur cette ile vivait une meute de loup et c'est en les observant. que j'ai développé la plupart, voire toute mes techniques mortelles. Le fait que je sois recherché par la marine ne vient pas du fait j'ai déserté le QG puisque je n'étais pas engager mais plutôt du fait que je massacrais tout les équipages pirate que je rencontrais sur ma route sans laisser de survivant. grâce au technique que j'avais inventé grâce au loup et que je perfectionnais au fur et à mesure de mes combats. Et un jour le colonel shui réussi a m'encerclé et me sommait de me rendre a cause des massacre que j'avais fait. Car même si c'était des pirates le gouvernement mondial voulait les juger eux même et le fait que je les tue ne les aidaient pas. Mais se jour la je fit mes première victime parmi les marines car j'avais pris gout a la tuerie et seule shui s'en est sortit et depuis il me traque, et donc la prime de 220 millions vient du fait que je tue tout ceux qui se présente devant moi depuis que se soit pirate ou marine.

- Bien, dit Nami, maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu massacre tes ennemis avec un plaisirs évident il va falloir te faire perdre cette habitude.

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, rétorqua Grey, c'est pas toi dont il faut changer les habitudes.

- Peut-être, enchaina Robin, mais si tu veux continuer à me protéger il faut que tu change le comportement et arrête de tuer tous ceux que tu affronte.

- Tu dis sa mais tu a bien tuer de gens aussi.

- Moi c'était parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Bon j'essaierai mais sa ne me plait pas.

Alors que la discutions se poursuivait un guerrier de la reine s'approchait du bateau arriver à proximité il commença à crier :

- ohé il y'a quelqu'un.

Tous sortir pour voir se qui se passait et lorsqu'ils virent le guerrier, ils se demandèrent se qui pouvait le motiver a venir les importuner a un moment pareil.

Le guerrier repris la parole quand il constata que tout les membres de l'équipage étaient la et dit :

- qui est le capitaine de se navire.

- c'est moi, s'écrièrent Luffy et Ussop en même temps.

- c'est lui, dit Grey en désignant Luffy, ne fait pas attention à l'autre bouffon.

- hey, râla Ussop, de quelle droit tu me traite de bouffon.

- du droit que je déteste le gars comme toi sale con.

Ussop se tut devant l'air menaçant de Grey et le guerrier continua :

- la reine vous lance un défi, elle vous fait savoir que si vous parvenez au bout des épreuves sacré de l'ile vous serer a jamais les bienvenu ici.

- des épreuves trop cool, s'exclama Luffy, on accepte.

- eh on sait même pas c'est quoi, s'écria Nami.

- la reine vous invites tous au village pour les épreuves aucun des membres de votre équipage ne doit manquer. Voici une carte pour y arriver.-

Et il déposa une carte sur le sol et mis une pierre dessus pour qu'elle reste sur la ou elle était sans s'envoler puis fit demi-tour et disparut dans la forêt.

Nami choppa Luffy par sa chemise et le secoua en criant :

- qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'accepter ses épreuves on sait même pas en quoi sa consiste tu nous refais le même coup qu'avec tête de puzzle non mais t'a pas appris la leçon la on risque de mourir et non de changer d'équipage.

- Mais non tout iras bien, dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, j'ai confiance en vous pour pas mourir.

Sur ses parole pleine de confiance de la part du capitaine tout le monde se mit a rassemblé les affaire dont ils auraient sans doute besoin pour les énigmatiques épreuves sacré. Quand tout le monde fut prêt ils descendirent et Nami pris la carte et l'observa, elle se rendit compte alors que l'île était beaucoup plus grande que se qu'elle avait crut mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le village se trouvait au nord-est en plein milieu de la forêt.

- bon a va on nord-est dans la forêt ne vous perdez.

Et en finissant sa phrase elle regarda Luffy et Zoro.

- en route, s'écriât Luffy et fonça droit devant lui croyant que c'était le nord-est

- Luffy, hurla Nami, revient ici tu te trompe de direction

- Le nord c'est ou il fait le plus froid, répliqua celui-ci en se retournant

- Luffy, repris Nami avec un sourire de très mauvaise augure, qui est la navigatrice ici.

Luffy sentant qu'il était préférable de suivre les conseils de sa navigatrice surtout pour sa santé fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe tout en restant éloigné de Nami. Elle se mit en marche dans la bonne direction et le groupe la suivit, juste après elle venait Sanji et Brook, puis Chopper et Zoro qui précédait Luffy et Ussop et enfin fermant la marche robin parlait avec Grey des changements qu'il devait faire et comment procédé.

- il faut juste que tu apprennes à retenir tes coups quand tu te bats contre des adversaires trop faibles pour résister à tes assauts, lui disait Robin.

- Plus facile a dire qu'a faire je me suis jamais retenu quand je me battais j'ai pas envie de commencer.

- Oui mais après tu deviendras la cible prioritaire de la marine à force de tuer tous ceux que tu rencontre sur ton chemin.

- De toute façon sa vient pas de ma force sa vient inconsciemment j'ai pris l'habitude et maintenant c'est trop tard je ne peux plus la perde.

- On verra une fois que les histoires avec la reine de cette île fini je demanderai a Zoro de t'aider à perdre cette mauvaise habitude en attendant essaye de te contrôler.

- Ouai bon je verrais suivant la situation j'essaierais

- On arrive, cria Nami.

En effet devant se dressait une palissade suffisamment grande pour empêché de passer tout animal qui aurait de mauvaise intention. Mais la porte était grande ouverte et des centaines de guerriers armé entourait la reine qui les attendait. Plus loin on devinait les murs d'une grande arène. Quand les mugiwara furent assez près ils s'arrêtèrent et la reine pris la parole avant que l'un d'eux le fit, surtout le blond qui la traitait comme une femme normal.

- êtes-vous au complet ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, nous somme tous la, répondis Nami.

- Bien donc voici les différentes épreuves imposé par les anciennes lois de l'île : cela commence avec l'épreuve d'intelligence qui peut se faire par équipe de deux, vient ensuite le concours de force brute, puis la vitesse, le dressage d'animaux sauvage, le talent de conter une histoire qui peut aussi se faire par deux, construction d'un objet de votre choix, et l'on termine par deux combat en un contre un. Chaque personne ne peut participer qu'a une seule épreuve sauf si vous n'êtes pas assez. Et enfin si vous perdez vous serez condamné a mort.

- Et si on gagne on pourra rester sur l'île autant de temps que l'on voudra, l'interrompit Luffy.

- Exact, mes guerriers vont vous escorter jusqu'à l'arène décidé qui participera aux différentes épreuves. Je vous attendrai à l'arène.

Et tandis que la reine s'éloignait avec sa suite en direction de l'arène, d'autre guerrier encerclèrent les mugiwara pour les y conduire. Pendant qu'ils marchaient tous se disputais pour savoir dans quels épreuve ils allaient concourir, jusqu'à se que Nami excédé leur ordonne de se taire et leurs disent :

- je vais nous répartir dans les épreuves alors taisez vous et écouter. Tous d'abord pour la construction Franky y sera a l'aise et gagnera au la main, pour l'épreuve d'intelligence Robin et moi on devraient s'en sortir, pour la force Zoro y sera bien, pour la vitesse la puissance des jambes de Sanji devrait l'aider a gagner, pour les deux combats Luffy et Grey seront parfait, pour le dressage Chopper pourra parler avec les animaux et le convaincre et enfin pour les histoires Ussop et Brook devrait s'en tirer. Des objections?

Tous en disant la dernière phrase Nami regarda ses compagnons de façon a leurs faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas les entendrent se plaindre.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent Nami réfléchissait a ses épreuves elle ne doutait pas qu'ils pouvaient gagner mais dans le pire des cas ils allaient tous mourir.

Peu de temps après ils arrivèrent a l'arène et passèrent la porte qui se referma derrière eux. Alors ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au balcon au la reine les attendait.

- maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, commença celle-ci, j'espère que vous avez décidé de qui participerai au épreuves.

- oui tout est arranger nous somme près, répliqua Nami.

- Bien alors nous allons commencer par l'épreuve d'intelligence qui y participe je vous rappelle qu'il est possible d'être deux pour cette épreuve. Que les participant reste ici et les autre aille dans coin qui leurs est réservé.

Tous se mirent en marche vers le balcon indiqué par la reine sauf Robin et Nami qui restèrent sur place en attente de l'épreuve.

- bien, voici vos adversaires, dit la reine.

Deux anciens du village entrèrent dans l'arène par une porte située sous le balcon de la reine. Bien que vieux il avait encore une carrure de guerrier et un regard vif qui laissait deviner une grande intelligence.

- l'épreuve consiste a donné a ses adversaire un texte écrit dans la langue de son choix et ceux qui sont incapable de traduire ces textes auront perdu, repris la reine, que mes deux guerrier commence.

Les deux anciens s'avancèrent et tendirent à Robin et Nami un parchemin vierge et un parchemin couvert d'une écriture fine. Robin sourit car étant archéologue elle avait étudié un grand nombre de langues vivante ou morte, quand a Nami elle ne compris rien a se qui était marquer sur le papier.

- c'est d'une simplicité enfantine, dit Robin, il s'agit des lois de cette île écrite il y'a plus de 2000 ans

- c'est exact, s'étonnèrent un des deux anciens, comment l'avez-vous décrypté aussi facilement.

- C'était une langue beaucoup utilisé dans le passé je l'ai vu a de nombreuse reprise.

- Bien alors soumettre nous votre texte.

Robin lui tandis alors le parchemin qu'elle venait de remplir, il n'y avait que trois phrase tout au plus mais les deux ancien eurent beau se concerté aucun des deux ne put comprendre un mot de se qui était écrit.

- nous somme désolé ma reine, dit l'un d'eux, nous ne savons pas de quelle langue il s'agit.

- Quoi !!! vous prétendez êtres les hommes les plus instruit sur les langues historique et vous ne savez pas se que c'est.

- Désolé, maintenant étrangères quelle est cette langue qui nous est inconnus.

- C'est ce que l'on peut lire sur un ponéglyphe, répondit Robin, le paragraphe raconte l'histoire d'une île que j'ai visité il y'a longtemps.

- L'épreuve est finis, s'écria la reine, vous deux retiré vous et vous autre aller rejoindre votre équipage.

Alors que les deux sages s'éclipsait par la même porte qu'ils étaient entré Robin et Nami rejoignirent leur compagnons qui les félicitèrent chaudement, Sanji essaya de profité de la confusion pur se reprocher de ses deux anges mais au moment ou il allait poser une main sur l'épaule de Robin, il sentit une aura meurtrière émaner de Grey et se ravisa se n'était pas le moment de se battre avec un de ses compagnon même si il ne le supportait pas.

- Que celui qui va relever l'épreuve de force s'avance, dit la reine.

- Ah, c'est a moi, s'exclama Zoro, regarder une victoire rapide.

- Arrête de frimer marimo, lui lança Sanji tandis que Zoro s'éloignait.

Alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de l'arène la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un guerrier plus grand que les autres entrèrent. Il dépassait les deux mètres et avait des bras énorme, un coup de taureau. Zoro sourit en le voyant, il se disait que sa serait peut-être plus amusant que prévu. Pendant se temps le guerrier éclatait de rire.

- alors petit, s'exclama-t-il en s'adressant a Zoro, tu es près à perdre

- je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette confiance mon gros, répliqua Zoro, mais tu devrais faire attention a toi.

- Ahahahah !! bien sur mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Alors que les deux adversaires se défiaient du regard la reine repris la parole

- L'épreuve se déroulera en trois partis. Premièrement celui qui soulèvera le poids le plus lourd, deuxièmes celui qui lancera un tronc d'arbre le plus loin possible et enfin cela se terminera par un bras de fer. Est-ce bien compris ?

Alors que Zoro et le guerrier se dirigeait vers les altères la reine souriait personne ne pouvait battre son guerrier en force brut. Le guerrier habituer à ses exercices annonça :

- je vais commencer léger, je prends 250 kg, tu suis petit.

- Non trop léger je préfère 300 kg.

- Très bien on commence à 300.

Pendant que le guerrier et Zoro soulevait sans peiner les 300 kg le public s'étonnait que quelqu'un puisse faire aussi bien que leurs champion. Au bout d'un moment le guerrier doubla le poids. Zoro suivit sans difficulté, se fut au tour de Zoro de décidé du poids.

- je passe à 1 tonne 2, annonça-t-il.

- Quoi, s'écria le guerrier t'es cinglé si tu ne peux pas le soulever tu perds tu le sais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi

Et il se dirigea vers les altère et souleva avec quelque difficulté les 1 tonne 2, le guerrier s'avança et essaya a son tour mais n'y parvint pas.

- j'ai gagné la première manche, observa Zoro.

- Il y'en a encore deux et je ne perdrais pas, répliqua l'autre.

Ils allèrent du coté des troncs d'arbres et Zoro commença à lancer, le tronc mesurait bien dans les 5m et devait peser dans les 250 kg, néanmoins Zoro l'envoya sans difficulté a 20 m de la.

Le guerrier sourit il avait gagné, il saisit le tronc et le propulsa a 25m.

- c'est impossible je peux pas perdre, s'écria Zoro.

- Il faut avoir la technique petit homme c'est pas le tout d'avoir la force.

Alors que Zoro pestait il se dirigea vers la table de bras de fer, le guerrier était confiant il avait un bras plus long que son adversaire il ne pouvait pas perdre. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en place la reine savourait déjà sa victoire.

- commencer, s'exclama l'arbitre.

Alors les deux adversaires s'engagèrent dans un combat titanesque mais le guerrier prenait le dessus grâce à la longueur de son bras. Zoro ne voulant pas perdre la face devant le cuistot débile sortit son joker.

- ich gorilla, ni gorilla, s'exclama-t-il.

Alors que ses bras doublais de volume, Zoro reprenait le dessus grâce au décuplement de sa force et finis par l'emporter. La reine n'en croyait pas ses yeux son guerrier avait perdu contre se pirate qui n'avait normalement aucune chance a put gagner.

- quelle était cette technique à l' instant ? questionna le guerrier.

- La libération total de ma force je l'utilise normalement pour me battre avec mes sabres quand sa en vaut le coup

- Alors tu me considère digne d'intérêt pour avoir utiliser cette technique ?

- Ouai c'était marrant

- Dégage de la guerrier, s'écria la reine, tu n'es pas la pour êtres amis avec se pirate

Le guerrier repris la porte et sortis de l'arène pendant que Zoro se dirigeait vers la tribune ou était ses amis, la reine enrageait si ses guerrier ne se réveillait pas il allait êtres obliger de les accueillir parmi eux et elle devrait supporter cet idiot de blondinet.

- ne perdons pas de temps, s'exclama la reine, passons a la troisième épreuve celle de vitesse

- ah, c'est a moi regardez-moi Nami-san, Robin-chan je vais gagner pour vous

- contente-toi de la fermer et d'y aller abrutis, lui dit Zoro.

- Quoi marimo, tu veux te battre.

- Sanji, intervint Nami, vas-y et gagne c'est clair

- Oui Nami-san

Et il se dirigea vers la ligne de départ de la course ou son adversaire n'était pas encore la. La reine avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'il portait à la femme aussi avait elle choisit quelqu'un de spécial. Aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit Sanji n'en crut pas ses yeux une femme, il allait devoir affronter une femme.

- l'épreuve se déroulera sur une course d'un kilomètre, annonça la reine, tout les coups son permis pour gagner.

Alors que la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui, Sanji était de plus en plus mal a l'aise il ne savait pas comment il allait faire. Il ne pouvait pas frapper une femme, il ne lui restait plus qu'a mettre le paquet et d'aller aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

- j'espère que nous feront une belle course, dit- elle a Sanji

- oui au fait qu'elle est ton nom ? répondit t il en lui faisant un baise main.

- Je m'appelle Alea

- Oh c'est un nom magnifique il te va si bien, tu peux m'appeler Sanji-kun

- C'est charmant, mais tu sais Sanji-kun si je perds je vais avoir des problèmes.

- Mais…

- Sa suffit le bavardage, les interrompit la reine mettez vous en place et silence.

Pendant qu'il se plaçait la reine jubilait elle avait vu juste le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les chevaliers servant elle avait donc gagné cette épreuve et sans difficulté.

- prêt, dit-elle, partez

Et les deux coureurs s'élancèrent. Bien qu'étant en tête dès le début Sanji se retourna et vis le regard suppliant d'Alea, alors il ralentit et la laissa passer devant tout en restant assez près.

- mais qu'est ce qu'il fout, s'exclama Nami, il la laisse gagner

- je pense qu'il est sous le charme, observa Ussop

- non, renchérit Zoro, il est idiot.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est un abrutit d'idiot, ajouta Grey calmement.

Pendant qu'il discutait la course touchait a sa fin et Sanji était toujours derrière Alea qui passa la ligne d'arrivé la première. Elle se retourna vers Sanji toute rayonnante.

- j'ai gagné, lui dit-elle, et c'est grâce à toi Sanji-kun

- mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais, répondit-il en regardant du coté de Nami

- si grâce à toi je serai pas punie pour avoir perdu

Et elle l'embrasa sur la joue et partie en direction de la porte, tandis que Sanji avec des cœurs plein les yeux se dirigeait vers son groupe. Alors qu'il arrivait, Nami le fit changer d'humeur à grand renfort de coup de poing, de pied et d'insulte :

- espèce d'abrutis a cause e de toi on a perdu idiot, cretin …

Tandis qu'elle continuait à l'insulter copieusement Zoro se marrait a en mourir tandis que Grey était satisfait de la mine dépité du cuistot.

- bien, dit la reine, allons enchainer avec l'épreuve de dressage que votre représentant s'avance.

* * *

Bon voila un autre chapitre de terminer j'espère que la révélation de Grey et les premières épreuves vous ont plut. a la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5 la fin des épreuves

**La fin des épreuves**

Bon vola un nouveau chapitre, donc a propos des loups on m'a dit qu'ils ne tuaient pas plaisir je sais mais c'est la mentalité des gens de l'époque et même maintenant certain le pense mais bon on y peut rien moi j'aime les loups et donc voila pourquoi j'ai choisi de développer les techniques de Grey par rapport a eux, et ensuite j'ai reçut des message qui disait que Zoro ne se retenait pas quand il se battait car c'etait un guerrier avant tout étant fan de Zoro je me renseigne sur lui avant d'écrire une connerie, donc le truc est que il n'a jamais tuer personne s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et aussi pardon si il reste encore des fautes c'est vraiment pas voulus. Donc voila c'est tout, bonne lecture.

* * *

- bien, dit la reine, allons enchainer avec l'épreuve de dressage que votre représentant s'avance.

Chopper s'avança bien que un peu inquiet car il ne savait pas quel genre d'animaux il allait rencontrer, tandis qu'entrait par la porte le dresseur personnel de la reine équiper d'un fouet terminé avec des pic en acier. Chopper s'épouvanta devant cet objet de torture.

- bien le but de l'épreuve, repris la reine, sera de dompter un ours gris originaire de cette île, c'est l'animal le plus féroce que l'on puisse trouver sur cette île même les dinosaures, a part les plus gros évite de l'approcher quand ils le peuvent.

Alors qu'elle parlait de la férocité de l'animal deux cages immenses était poussées dans l'arène par une dizaine de guerrier chacune. L'ours qui était à l'intérieur dépassait facilement les 5 m, leur pelage était effectivement gris, leurs griffes devaient faire dans les 15 cm et leurs crocs une dizaine de centimètre pour les plus grand. Leurs yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Chopper commençait a bien paniquer il ne savait pas si il pourrait résonner l'ours pour qu'il fasse se qu'il lui demande.

- bien que celui voulant passer le premier s'avance, dit la reine.

Le dresseur regarda le renne et comme celui-ci ne bougeai pas il s'avança les guerrier ouvrir la cage pour libérer l'ours, qui se précipita droit sur le dresseur a une vitesse hallucinante par rapport a son poids et sa taille. Lorsque l'ours arriva a 5 m du dresseur, celui-ci leva son fouet et le cingla l'air, la pointe du fouet atteignit le museau de l'ours qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt et se mit à tourner autour du dresseur. Toujours aussi peu impressionner l'autre leva une nouvelle fois son fouet pour atteindre une fois de plus le museau de l'ours qui fut lacérer a tel point que toute idée de rébellion c'était enlever de son esprit. Alors le dresseur s'approcha le fouet levé et l'ours se recroquevilla craignant un nouveau coup.

-voila pour vous ma reine, dit alors le dresseur, il est dompté.

- Bravo, bien et toi petit animal est tu prêt ? dit la reine en s'adressant à Chopper

- Oui, répondit ce dernier, aller s'y

Alors les guerrier relâchèrent le deuxième ours qui se précipita droit sur Chopper cette fois, le pauvre petit renne essayai de lui parler mais l'ours ne voulais rien entendre et se rapprochait dangereusement. Au moment au l'ours allais l'atteindre choper se recroquevilla et hurla.

Au même moment Luffy, Zoro et Grey lancèrent tous les trois une attaque pour éliminer l'ours

- gomu gomu no … bazooka, lança Luffy.

- Sanjuroku pound hou, s'exclama Zoro.

- Tranche Kazeoh, commença Grey en souriant, kamaitachi.

Alors que les attaques de Luffy et Zoro atteignait l'ours qui vola, l'attaque de Grey l'atteignit a peine une seconde plus tard et le coupa en deux.

- Grey, s'exclama Robin, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de tuer sans réfléchir.

- Mes technique on été créer pour tuer pas pour assommer et la je n'avais pas le temps de contrôler ma puissance de frappe ; rétorqua-t-il

- Le tanuki n'a pas réussi l'épreuve, dit la reine qui jubilait, par conséquent nous avons gagné et nous nous retrouvons à égalité.

Pendant qu'elle parlait tout l'équipage était vers chopper pour le réconforter et lui assurer que se n'était pas grave. Pendant se temps la reine voyait enfin il y'avait égalité et elle savait que ses conteur ne pouvait pas perdre aussi elle annonça :

- bien, nous allons poursuivre que vos prochains participants s'avancent.

- yosh, s'exclama Ussop, nous allons faire un carton moi et mes aventure de guerrier intrépide et brook qui joue en accompagnement sa va être d'enfer.

- C'est bon on est foutu, balança ironiquement Grey.

- Et pourquoi, s'écria Ussop.

- Parce que c'est pas un concours de mensonge, abrutis de long nez

-bOhé, je te permets pas mes histoire qui raconte mes combat contre de malfaisant pirate sont tous vrais.

- Oh, et si on testait tes capacité si bien décrite dans tes histoire.

- Euh… non, la j'ai une épreuve à passer, a toute a l'heure et il partit en courant suivit de Brook qui riait au éclat.

Pendant que Grey se posait dans un coin pour se calmer et que l'adversaire d'Ussop arrivait dans l'arène tous le monde se préparais à l'écouter.

- bien vous avez l'honneur de commencer, dit alors l'adversaire de Brook et d'Ussop.

- T'es vachement sympa, ossan, lui répondit Ussop

- Yohohoh, c'est sur sa va pas être dur si on commence on aura moins la pression, renchérit Brook.

Pendant que le serviteur apportait le violon demander par Brook pour l'accompagnement Ussop se demandais quel histoire choisis avec Brook il allait bien pouvoir raconter. Il opta pour leur aventure sur whiskey peak.

- bien, commença-t-il après avoir fait part a Brook de son chois pour qu'il commence sa music, je vais vous narrer notre aventure sur l'île des chasseurs de pirate a l'entrée de grand line, whiskey peak.

- Mais il a fait que dormir, s'étonna Luffy.

- Il va encore raconter des mensonges, lui dit Grey.

- Silence, tonna la reine, l'épreuve est commencé

- Bon moi je vais dormir, annonça Zoro

- Alors que tout le monde se taisait et se préparait à écouter l'histoire d'Ussop, ce dernier mettait les dernières choses au point avec Brook.

bien, dit-il enfin, nous allons commencer. Cette aventure se déroule juste après notre entré sur Grandline on venait de quitter le cap des jumeau a notre bord deux passager un homme et - une femme que l'on ramenait chez eux, notre relation avec eux avait mal commencer car il voulait s'en prendre a un de nos ami du cap des jumeaux mais après leurs avoir fait une démonstration de ma puissance légendaire il ont vite compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance et se sont excusé et ont demandé a se qu'on les raccompagne chez eux, donc alors que nous arrivions sur l'île il nous quittèrent pour rejoindre la côte a la nage, drôle d'idée mais bref, enfin nous arrivions au port de l'île lorsque nous fument accueillis par des cris d'encouragement et de bienvenue, mais mon flair d'aventurier m'a tout de suite avertis qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche.

Donc nous avons été bien accueilli et une fête fut donné en notre honneurs on nous servait a boire et a mangé a volonté alors que mes compagnon s'en donnait a cœur joie moi je fit semblant de m'écrouler de sommeil. Plus tard dans la nuit alors qu'il n'y avait plus un chat et que mes compagnons dormait je me suis levé discrètement et suis sortis histoire d'espionner, alors que j'avançait prudemment je surpris un regroupement d'une dizaine de personne et au milieu se tenait la femme que l'on avait raccompagné, je tendis l'oreille et entendis que s'était une espionne et par n'importe laquelle c'était la princesse du royaume d'alabasta, Néfertari Vivi, alors que ceux qui l'encerclait devenait menaçant et avait l'intention de lui faire un mauvais sort, je me suis interposé et mis une raclée mémorable aux gars présent ensuite j'attrapais la princesse par le bras et l'emmena avec moi dans le but de réveillé mes amis qui dormait toujours. C'est alors que la moitié des habitant nous attaquèrent mais je les assommais les un après les autre sans ralentir ma course pour finalement arriver dans la maison ou nous avions fait la fête la.

Je réveillais mes amis et leurs racontât en bref se qui venait de se passait et nous quittâmes l'île en ayant promis a la princesse que nous l'aiderions a libéré son pays de l'emprise de sir Crocodile un shishibukai, nous réussîmes sans en sortir indemne biens sur, mais grâce a moi Crocodile a finit derrière les barreau avec une bonne raclé administré par mes soins en prime, mais c'est une autre histoire je la raconterait peut-être un jour.

Alors qu'Ussop achevait son histoire et Brook sa musique, il n'y eu que quelque applaudissement et des murmure du coté des spectateurs tandis que les mugiwara était consterner par l'énormité du mensonge d'Ussop.

- menteur, cria alors quelqu'un.

- ouais sa n'a aucun sens ton histoire, répliqua un autre, tu tremblais de peur quand on t'a attaqué.

- Ouh, crièrent alors tous le public

- Silence tonna la reine, maintenant que le long pif a finis c'est a Demy de raconter une histoire.

Alors qu'Ussop et Brook regagnait leur balcon ou les attendait une Nami furieuse, le conteur de la reine s'avança et attendis que Nami est fini de massacrer Ussop et que tous le reste de l'équipage approuvait plus ou moins restait éloigné de la fureur de la navigatrice. Quand elle eu fini Demy s'éclaircit la vois.

- il y'a fort longtemps, commença-t-il, vivait sur cette île deux tribus, les shiruiji et les rohiji, qui était en guerre perpétuelle pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle total de l'île. Plusieurs réunions entre les deux villages furent entreprit mais toute action de négoce et de pais furent repoussé. Arriva alors un jour ou une violente tempête éclata ravageant tout sur son passage, le lendemain alors que les deux tribus se remettait de la catastrophe, la fille du chef des shiruiji qui se promenait sur la plage trouva des débris de bateau puis plus loin un homme évanouis.

Elle le ramena a son village car aillant un cœur généreux elle ne pouvait rester de marbre devant une personne blesser, elle s'occupa de lui des jours durant alors que la fièvre le faisait déliré. Après plusieurs jours l'homme revint à lui en se demandant ou il était et comment il était arrivé ici. C'est alors que la fille du chef entra avec de l'eau fraiche quand il la vit il lui demanda qui elle était, elle répondit qu'elle s'appelait Utsumi et lui raconta alors sans qu'il est besoin de poser de question tous se qui s'était passé et lui l'écouta. Quand elle eu fini, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il la remercia et lui dit qu'il s'appelait Galaad et qu'il était pirate. Entre temps le père d'Utsumi et les autre guerrier du village se préparait a attaquer les rohiji, et que peut importait le résultat il y avait une tribus de trop sur l'île, c'est alors que Galaad sortis de la tente et alla droit vers le chef se présenta et demanda comment rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers lui, sa fille et le village, le chef réfléchit un instant et lui demanda de prendre part a la guerre contre ses ennemis, car il devinait a sa stature que l'homme en face de lui était un combattant.

Galaad s'indigna et dit qu'il devait y'avoir d'autre solution que la guerre et que si il lui laissait quelque jours il arriverait à trouver un terrain d'entente avec l'autre village, le chef d'abord réticent accepta devant le regard suppliant de sa fille. Galaad partis pour le village des Rohiji pour les convaincre de cesser la guerre. Après quelques jours de marche il arriva en vu du village, il fut aussitôt encerclé par une dizaine de guerrier et le chef s'avança et le questionna sur les raison de sa présence , alors qu'il s'expliquait lorsque les guerrier entendirent qu'il venait de chez les Shiruiji il brandirent leurs arme près a frapper au moindre signe de traitrise, mais Galaad leurs expliqua alors ses réel motivation et lui dit le terrain d'entente qu'il avait envisager et que pour chaque génération le roi de chaque génération du village pourrait choisir son champion pour une série de trois épreuves de force et que le gagnant aurai le commandement de l'île sur une generation.

Le chef bien que sachant que cela signifiait un traité de paix entre les villages accepta néanmoins car il en avait assez de cette guerre incessante et lui donna son accord et que d'ici sept jours les épreuves pourront avoir lieu sur la plage de l'île. Galaad retourna au village des Shiruiji pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Il arriva deux jours plus tard et lorsqu'il eu finis d'exposer les détails de l'entente qu'il avait conclut avec les Rohijis, le chef déclara qu'il était d'accord à condition que lui, Galaad, serait son champion et devait lui apporter la victoire. A la fin des sept jours décréter les deux tribus et Galaad se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour les épreuves. Les épreuves de force c'était décider sa serai abatage d'un arbre, fabrication d'une pirogue et enfin de la lutte, alors que le champion de Rohiji s'avançait Galaad l'observa, c'était un géant de deux mètre avec une musculature surdéveloppé par rapport aux autre guerrier, mais il ne s'en faisait pas il était sur de pouvoir le battre.

Alors que chacun se positionnait devant les arbres choisis avec les outils qu'il préférait pour l'abattre, une hache énorme pour le guerrier et une simple épée, les arbres était de vieux chêne de 200 ans avec un bon mètre de diamètre, alors que l'épreuve commençait, Galaad l'observa le guerrier allait vite et le chef des Shiruiji s'énervait de ne pas le voir commencer, alors que le guerrier était presque a la fin, Galaad saisi l'épée, la dégaina, rengaina et tout de suite après l'arbres s'effondrai alors que le dernier coup de hache du guerrier faisait tomber le sien. Galaad avait remporté la première épreuve avec beaucoup de succès. La deuxième épreuve qui suivit fut beaucoup plus difficile a réaliser pour Galaad car il n'était pas charpentier et n'avait jamais taillé de pirogue aussi il perdit cette épreuve alors qu'il essayait d'imiter le travail du guerrier, se qui ramena le score a une victoire partout. Les chefs des deux tribus était sous pression car tout deux se demandait quelle était la force de Galaad et donc si il y'avait une chance qu'il perde. Alors que le guerrier et Galaad se mettait en place pour l'épreuve de lutte, le chef des Shiruiji se demandait si il avait bien fait de le choisir car même si il se débrouillait bien au sabre il pouvait très bien être nul au corps à corps.

C'est alors que le duel commença le guerrier commença par un coup de poing a assommer un bœuf mais Galaad adopta la posture du boxeur pro et dévia le coup, le guerrier n'ayant aucune notion de boxe continua d porter de coup au corps de Galaad mais celui-ci encaissait sans paraître se soucier de la puissance des coup de son adversaire, se petit jeu dura un moment puis le guerrier commença a fatigué alors Galaad passa a l'attaque en plaçant un crochet du droit à l'estomac et direct du gauche au visage et un uppercut au menton. Le guerrier s'écroula inconscient, se fut une explosion de joie chez les Shiruiji car ils avaient gagné le droit d'autorité jusqu'à la prochaine génération, Galaad fut invité a rester sur l'ile et épousa Utsumi, tandis que les deux village oubliait leurs vieille querelle en ne formant plus qu'un seul village qui prit le nom de Gyoshin, c'est ainsi que naquit notre ile et les épreuve furent modifier et entra aussi bien en temps que divertissement que de punition a qui violait la loi de l'île. Et voila comment le commandement de l'île ne fut plus jamais un sujet de dispute et que l'île vécu en paix avec ses lois et ses traditions.

Lorsqu'il eu finit des exclamations et des applaudissements retentirent dans toute l'arène, même les mugiwara ne purent s'empêcher de trouver l'histoire intéressante et puis sa leurs changeait des mensonges d'Ussop, mais ils ne purent oublier qu'ils venaient de perdent et que la reine et son peuple menait 3 victoire a 2.

- que votre constructeur s'avance, dit la reine qui voulait conserver son avantage.

Car pendant qu'il pensait a se qui venait de se passer le silence s'était fait et les matériaux pour la construction avait été apporté.

- Franky, s'exclama Nami, t'a pas intérêt à perdre on a plus le droit a l'erreur la.

- Ouai vas-y Franky, renchérit Luffy, construit nous quelque chose de magnifique

- Vous inquiéter pas, répondit Franky, y'a qu'une personne meilleurs que moi et malheureusement elle n'est plus de se monde.

C'est sur cette phrase lourde de sens pour ceux connaissant son histoire qu'il s'avança avec déjà une idée sur l'ouvrage qu'il allait faire. Tandis que on adversaire souriait car il n'y avait pas meilleurs que lui sur toute l'île, tandis qu'il s'affrontait du regard la reine prit la parole.

- l'objectif est la construction d'un pont vous allez mettre tout votre talent à le construire il devra mesurer une quinzaine de mètres et être suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids d'un dinosaure, tout en étant le plus beau et impressionnant possible. S'il vous manque du matériel demander le.

- A se propos, lui dit Franky, du bois et des corde c'est bien mais il me faudrait un peu de marbre et de l'acier si vous en avez.

- Très bien, qu'on lui apporte ce qu'il a demandé.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la duel, les mugiwara savaient a quel point les constructions de Franky était solide et qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup avec peu de chose mais la ils sentirent qu'il allait se surpasser. A la fin de l'épreuve un grand bout de tissu recouvrait les deux ponts.

- bien, dit Franky, au constructeur, vas-y en premier

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deus fois il tira le drap et apparut alors un pont magnifique avec des rambardes graver et des illustrations représentant la mer et l'ile sous un magnifique coucher de soleil. Beaucoup de personne s'exclamèrent et se demandait comment on pouvait faire mieux, mais c'était mal connaître Franky, quand il découvrit le sien on vit des statut de marbre représentant des animaux de la foret en taille réel a chaque extrémités, des gravure représentant les épreuve effectuer par Galaad que Franky avait fait par rapport a l'histoire et toute les gravure avait été coloré de façons a les faire ressortir u maximum, la couleur du pont était d'une jolie teinte ébène. Tout les spectateurs était bouche bé rien ne pouvait égaler un tel chef d'œuvre aussi lorsque la reine reprit la parole sans aucune colère ni dégout elle annonça.

- Le charpentier des pirates est le vainqueur, jamais il n'y'a eu de si magnifique construction sur cette île.

Le public et les mugiwara applaudirent, tandis que Franky retournait vers les sien. Avec cette épreuve de gagner ils étaient de nouveau à égalité et les épreuves à suivre étaient du combat pur et simple donc les mugiwara ne pouvait pas perdre. Cependant un des guerrier de la reine c'était approcher de Chopper et lui parlait de ses pouvoir de zoan, Chopper d'abord réticent finit par parler devant les habiles compliments que lui faisait son interlocuteur. Il finit même par lui raconter les pouvoir de la rumble ball tout en lui montrant l'intérieur d'un sac contenant une vingtaine de bille orangé, faisant semblant de les examiné le guerrier en glissa trois dans sa propre bourse et pris congre de Chopper. Le petit renne n'ayant rien vu reporta son attention sur Luffy qui était au centre de l'arène et attendait son adversaire. Ce dernier arriva c'était un guerrier tout se qu'il y'a de plus normal a part qu'il portait d'étrange gant aux mains et qu'il se mouvait de la même façon que Franky, quoique avec plus de grâce, quand se dernier effectuait ses mouvement du « Franky boxing ». Luffy tellement content que sa soit son tour ne remarqua rien.

- cette épreuve et la suivante sera du combat pur, expliqua la reine, battez vous comme vous l'entendez, le duel sera fini quand l'adversaire abandonnera, mourra ou sera dans les vapes.

Ainsi le combat commença se fut Luffy qui lança la première attaque avec un:

- gomu gomu no … pistolet

- un paramecia, dit son adversaire.

Il esquiva le coup d'un pas sur le coté et frappa le bras allonger de Luffy, ce dernier sous la douleur rétracta son bras en se tenant l'endroit de l'impact et vérifiant que rien n'était casser.

- bordel, s'exclamât-il, tu ma fais quoi

- tu es plus résistant que la plupart des adversaires que j'ai affronté, répondit se dernier, normalement ton bras aurais dut être réduit en miette.

- C'est quoi ses gants, reprit Luffy, sa fait drôlement mal

- C'est du kairouseki, ils me permettent d'affronter n'importe qui, qu'il est mangé un fruit du démon ou non car rien n'est plus dur que cette pierre et elle annule les pouvoir des fruits.

- Eeeeh, c'est de la triche

- Non c'est ma façon de combattre si t'es pas content abandonne et meurent.

- Dans tes rêves tu vas voir, gomu gomu no… riffle

Il étira son point derrière lui tout en l'enroulant sur lui-même et le rabattit sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva et frappa de nouveau dessus, sans réussir à le casser. Et le combat continua Luffy essayait toute ses technique mais a l'évidence son adversaire arrivait a tous esquiver et se rapprochait dangereusement. Une fois au contact de Luffy, il lui lança un crochet du gauche a la mâchoire, ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer valser Luffy a 5 mètres de la, alors que se dernier se relevait, couvert de bleu, de bosse et de coupure sur tout le corps suite au coup, son adversaire lui n'avait encore reçut aucun coup.

- fait chier, s'écria Luffy, essaye d'esquiver sa.

Il prit alors appuis sur ses deux jambes et amorça un mouvement vers le bas, comme celui d'une pompe puis un deuxième.

- gear second, dit Luffy

- qu'est ce que…, s'exclama le guerrier

- gomu gomu no, dit Luffy en se mettant en position, jet pistolet.

- Le pauvre guerrier ne vit rien venir et se prit le coup en pleine face se qui l'envoya voler a 15 mètre contre le mur de l'arène.

- tu fais moins le malin maintenait.

- enfoiré, répondit le guerrier, tu vas mourir.

- Viens essaye donc, répondit Luffy et il enchainât par, gomu gomu no jet stamp

Le guerrier c'était placer en garde et reçut le coup sur ses poings ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rebondir contre le mur. Pendant que Luffy ramenait son pied il se releva et courut vers lui pur le frapper au corps a corps, Luffy passa dans son dos grâce a sa vitesse et lui lança un coup de bazooka dans le dos qui l'envoya volé une fois de plus contre le mur. Tandis qu'il se relevait encore Luffy lui dit :

- abandonne tu ne m'aura plus

- abandonner, répondit le guerrier, autant mourir que de vivre avec une défaite.

- Tant pis pour toi, repris Luffy, gomu gomu no … jet …gatling gun

Et tandis que ses point fusaient vers le guerrier, celui-ci se mit en garde mais cela ne le protégea pas le premier coup qu'il reçut sur l'avant bras le brisa net, s'en suivit alors une rafale de coups impossible a parer avec un bras et le guerrier finit par mordre la poussière sans pouvoir se relever et finis par s'évanouir.

- j'ai gagné, s'écria alors Luffy.

- Non, c'est impossible, s'exclama la reine, non

- Si j'ai gagné… et j'ai la dalle.

- Luffy, cria Chopper en arrivant prêt de son capitaine, laisse moi voir tes blessure.

- Sa va, répliqua se dernier, c'est que des égratignures j'ai eu pire.

Pendant que Chopper s'occupais de Luffy, Robin tentait de réveiller Grey dont c'était le tour d'entrer en jeu.

- quoi qu'est ce qui se passe, grogna Grey.

- Il se passe que c'est a toi de te battre vu que Luffy à gagner il nous manque plus qu'une épreuve à remporter et c'est la tienne, lui dit Robin.

- Hein, c'est enfin à moi, répondit-il, cool enfin un peu d'exercice

- Oui mais essaye de ne pas tuer ton adversaire, tu m'as fait une promesse.

- Ouai j'ai pas oublié.

Et il se leva tout en étirant ses muscle il attrapa ses deux sabres, les mis a sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène ou l'attendait déjà son adversaire.

- eh, cria Sanji derrière lui, sa va aller espèce de loup enragé tu vas perdre contre sa au moins

- le ferme cuistot à la con, perdre contre quoi au juste.

- Bin regarde ton adversaire, idiot.

Grey s'exécuta et observa son adversaire, il était un peu plus grand que le moyenne et avait des muscle assez développer, mais ce qui attira son attention fut la hache de combat qu'il avait a la main, sa promettait d'être amusant pensa alors Grey.

- alors gamin, dit le guerrier a Grey, tu crois que tes jouet vont tenir le choc.

- Mes jouet comme tu dis si bien, rétorqua Grey, son de première qualité et font partis des douze plus grand sabres du monde. C'est plutôt ta hachette qui ca pas tenir.

- On verra bien gamin.

- Bien comme pour le combat précédent, dit la reine, vous gagner que si l'adversaire abandonne, meure ou s'évanouis, c'est clair. Et toi Raigua tu n'a pas intérêt à perdre.

Alors que Grey dégainai ses sabres le dénommé Raigua fonça sur lui et abattit sa hache de toute ses force. Grey para sans difficulté et sourit.

- eh bin mon vieux, dit-il, t'a une sacré force, mais ta hache est de mauvaise qualité elle tiendra pas le coup.

- Ferme la tu vas voir si elle tient pas le coup.

- Bon je vais te montrer.

Il repoussa Raigua et se remit en position d'attaque.

- le guerrier est mort, s'exclama Sanji.

- Pourquoi ca, demanda Robin

- Regarde le on peut sentir son envie de tuer et cette position donne suite a une attaque redoutable.

Alors que Grey allait attaquer à pleine puissance pour en finir un œil bleu se matérialisa sur le torse du guerrier.

- je m'en doutais, soupira Grey, on va baisser la puissance et viser la hache

Il fixa la hache de Raigua et au moment ou l'œil de Robin disparut il lança.

- les crocs du loup sauvage

Et il s'élança le guerrier réceptionna le coup sur sa hache qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Raigua recula et contempla le manche maintenant inutile de sa hache, pendant se temps Grey avait rengainé ses sabres.

- je t'avais dit que c'était de la mauvaise qualité, dit Grey à Raigua.

- Et alors c'est pas tes oignons gamins, répondit celui-ci.

- Un peu si sans ta hache je peux te trancher sans difficulté alors abandonne.

- Eheheh, tu crois cette hache est ma meilleurs arme, regarde bien petit, peu de personne m'ont vu comme sa et tous en sont mort.

Et sur ses parole il commença à grandir, des poils lui poussait de partout et une queue, des crocs et des griffes firent leurs apparition, quand il regarda de plus près Grey s'aperçut qu'il avait une apparence de félin pas n'importe lequel un des plus grand carnivore de la jungle. Son pelage orange à rayure noir ne laissait aucun doute.

- et oui gamin, reprit Raigua, j'ai mangé le neko neko no mi modèle tigre. Un des plus puissants de sa catégorie, alors tu veux toujours continuer.

- Pourquoi, répliqua Grey en dégainant à nouveau ses sabres, sa risque d'être intéressant, mais t'es sur que je vais pas trancher les coussinets neko-kun.

- Si t'arrive, comme tu dis à entailler mes coussinets je te montrerais mon joker.

- Très bien c'est parti.

Aussitôt la lutte s'engagea Grey frappais tandis que son adversaire se contentait de parer pour lui montrer se que valait sa transformation. Puis tout d'un coup Raigua contre attaqua il faillit atteindre le torse de Grey mais ne réussi qu'a avoir son t-shirt. Grey sans s'en soucier le moins du monde enleva se qui restait, puis il se mit dos a son adversaire et croisa ses sabres devant lui.

- le loup acculé, dit-il.

Et au moment ou Raigua attaquais il se retourna et trancha les griffe et les coussinets.

- ah je vois, dit Raigua, t'y est finalement arrivé. Je voulais faire disparaître se stupide tatouage de ton dos mais je crois que je vais te faire disparaître entièrement.

- Essaye donc, je vais te tailler en morceau petit à petit jusqu'à se que tu abandonne.

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais un joker tu te rappelle.

- Et bin sort le.

- Eh bien regarde sa.

Raigua sortit de sa poche une espèce de bille orange que Chopper reconnut tout de suit ainsi que la plupart des mugiwara et pour cause c'était une des rumble ball que Chopper utilisait pour augmenter ses pouvoir de zoan.

- c'est pas vrai, s'écria Nami, Chopper tu lui as donné ou quoi.

- Mais non, gémit le petit renne je les est juste montré a un autre médecin de ce village il a du me la volé sans que je le vois.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit grave, intervint Robin, sa dure seulement 3 minutes Grey aura juste a éviter de se faire tuer jusque la.

- Dit pas des choses comme sa, s'indigna Nami.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient entre eux Raigua repris ses explications.

- vois tu gamin se médoc permet a un zoan de développer ses capacité a leurs maximum tu sais se que sa signifie.

- Bien sur, je vais pouvoir me battre a pleine puissance aller avale la et qu'on en finisse.

- Avec plaisir mais c'est toi qui va être fini.

Et il avala la rumble tout d'abord il ne comprit pas rien ne changeai en lui puis il pensa « faudrait que sa grandisse mes griffes » presque aussitôt son corps perdit du volume mais ses griffes s'allongèrent au point de ressemblé a des wakisachi.

- et bien gamin t'a vu sa t'a deux sabres et bin moi j'en ai dix.

- Je me demande qui est le gamin on croirait que tu compare des jouets.

- Je vais te faire fermer ta gueule.

Et aussitôt il passa à l'attaque en enchainant coup sur coup sans laisser le temps à Grey de riposter qui se contentait de se défendre.

- attaque en croix des dix griffes, s'exclama alors Raigua

- l'esprit de conservation de la meute, s'écria Grey

Et pendant que Raigua tranchait de chaque coté Grey s'était mis en garde mais a la place de deux sabres il s'en dressa dix bien que se soit des illusions créer par les mouvements on aurait crut que les griffes de Raigua s'arrêtai toute en même temps tellement l'action était rapide. C'est alors que Grey eu l'occasion qu'il voulait et il enchaina par :

- la meute affamée

Il se reproduisit le alors le même phénomène que la veille le corps de Grey se démultiplia en une dizaine de clone. « C'est pas bon » pensa alors Raigua « il faut que je me protège ». Presque aussitôt alors que Grey chargeait pour en finir une fois pour toute, il se produisit le même phénomène qu'avec Chopper, Raigua se transforma en boule de poil et lorsque il encaissa l'attaque de Grey, il n'eut presque rien.

- merde, s'exclama Grey, c'est quoi sa ?

- ahahahah, c'est intéressant, répondit Raigua, il me semble que je peu aussi encaisser des coups qui pourrait me tuer avec cette forme.

- Tss, tu vas finir pas crever et c'est pas cette forme qui va te sauver.

- Ah oui, eh bien vas-y je reste sous cette forme essaie de me trancher.

- L'attaque du loup alpha.

Alors qu'il se mettait dans la même position qu'un loup qui cherchait a impressionné son adversaire en hérissant ses poils et en grondant, Raigua revint à sa forme première de mi-homme mi-tigre.

- eh bien, dit Grey en se relevant sans attaque, je croyais que tu allais encaisser.

- La ferme je n'y suis pour rien.

Plus loin du coté des mugiwara qui se demandais quelle genre d'attaque Grey pouvait bien avoir en réserve de plus puissant que "sa meute affamée" Chopper cria alors a Grey.

-le rumble ball ne dure que 3 minutes finis-en maintenant.

De leurs coté Grey et Raigua n'en revenait pas surtout Raigua tout ses effort réduit a néant a cause d'une limite de temps.

- on dirait que tu as perdu, lui dit Grey.

- Tu sais quoi, répondit Raigua, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi regarde

- Et il lui montra à nouveau 2 rumble ball de plus.

- Grey, cria Chopper, ne le laisse pas avaler !!

- Et pourquoi sa, répondit Grey, il arrivera a rien de plus que tout a l'heure

Les autres membres de l'équipage se rappelais se que faisait trois rumble ball, a la deuxième l'utilisateur perdait le contrôle des transformations et a la troisième les pouvoir n'était plus contrôlable et l'utilisateur ne discernait plus amis d'ennemis. Un renne était déjà dangereux, mais un tigre devait être cent fois pire, surtout que le guerrier était plus fort que Chopper.

- ohé Chopper, criai Grey, il se passe quoi si il prend les deux autres

- apparemment mes pouvoir risque d'augmenter, l'interrompit Raigua, on essaye ?

- pourquoi pas, dit Grey en se retournant vers son adversaire, vas y j'attends.

Et c'est sous les yeux horrifié des mugiwara que Raigua croqua les deux rumble en même temps. Et tout de suite après Raigua se mit à grandir j'jusqu'a mesurer une quinzaine de mètres et son corps se modifia, ses griffes s'allongèrent et se durcirent si bien qu'elles devinrent plus solide que l'acier, ses crocs subirent le même changement, et les yeux devinrent rouge comme ceux d'un monstre marin puissant et incontrôlable.

- vas y Raigua, cria la reine, détruit les tous ses maudits pirate.

Le tigre géant se retourna et dans le même mouvement lança ses griffes en direction de la reine, Sanji qui avait prévu le coup se précipita et intercepta la patte du tigre.

- diable jamble, dit-il, flambage shoot.

Il réussi à détourner le coup et pendant que tous les spectateurs s'enfuyais il se retourna vers la reine et lui dit.

- je crois que nous avons gagné, n'est ce pas ?

- o.. ou…oui, bégaya la reine, sauver moi pitié.

Et sans plus de parole Sanji attrapa la reine et la porta jusqu'à ses compagnon, il la déposa et chargea Robin, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Ussop et Franky de l'emmener a l'abri et de soigner les blesser. Pendant se temps Zoro, Luffy s'approchait de Grey et lui dirent :

- bien, commença Zoro, la reine a dit qu'on a gagné.

- Donc maintenant, enchaina Luffy, on va défoncer cette énorme matou.

-Ouai, dit Sanji, on va te filer un coup de main car se truc c'est pas de la tarte.

- Ouai sa se voit, Répondit Grey, on va en finir avec sa.

Et tous les quatre se mirent en position prêt pour un combat qui resterait dans les mémoires de l'île.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève avec une fin qui je l'espère vous donne envi de lire la suite, je vous promets un bel étalage de technique de la part des quatre combattant donc a la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6 : le combat! et remerciement?

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre très en retard je sais mais j'ai des difficultés a trouvé du temps pour écrire mais bon temps que j'arrive à les publier c'est bon non ?bref j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et que la fin vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

* * *

Le combat ! Et remerciement ?

Alors que toutes les personnes présentent dans l'arène s'était enfuis Luffy, Sanji, Zoro et Grey se tenait devant Raigua. Zoro avait mis son bandana, Sanji avait allumé une de ses éternelles cigarettes, Luffy faisait craquer ses jointures et Grey arborait un sourire carnassier.

Raigua était devant et bien que toujours transformé en monstre les quatre combattants n'avaient pas une once d'hésitation à l'affronter.

- par quoi on commence, demanda Luffy.

- Et si on lui tranchait les membres, proposa Grey.

- Je suis d'avis qu'on lui fasse reprendre sa forme initial, dit Sanji, comme sa la reine nous remerciera tendrement.

- Je suis plus d'avis de le trancher en morceau, continua Grey.

- Faite pas chier, gueula Zoro, on fonce dans le tas et on verra après.

Et ils s'élancèrent chacun attaquant de son coté Zoro et Grey attaquèrent chacun un bras tandis que Sanji visait la tête et Luffy l'estomac, mais aucune des attaques n'était coordonnée, Grey fut le plus rapide et lança :

- les crocs du loup sauvage.

Et trancha mais il ne réussi qu'a faire une petite entaille sur le bras se qui le surpris, il entendit Zoro exclamer :

- oni giri.

Mais d'après le grognement dépité de celui-ci il n'avait pas du obtenir un meilleur résultat que lui.

- gomu gomu no, entendit il, bazooka

Mais le géant ne vacilla même pas et pour finir ils entendirent Sanji s'écrier :

- concassé.

Mais la une fois de plus cela n'eut aucun effet visible, c'est alors que Raigua projeta ses griffes vers Sanji et Luffy qui était devant lui et fit balancer sa queue telle un fouet vers Grey, Luffy esquiva sans problème l'attaque, Grey réceptionna le coup sur ses sabres mais Sanji étant toujours en l'air ne put éviter la totalité de l'attaque et se retrouva avec une zébrure sur le torse peu profonde mais douloureuse.

- putain, s'écria-t-il, faut attaquer au même endroit et en même temps.

- Pour une fois, répondit Grey, je suis d'accord avec cet idiot.

- Ouai, continua Zoro, on attaque au torse.

- Alors c'est parti, s'exclama Luffy, gomu gomu no riffle

- Hyakuhachi pound hou, suivit Zoro

- double kamaitachi, s'exclama Grey.

- Tendron shoot, continua Sanji.

Cette fois l'attaque combiner eu pour effet d'envoyer valser le géant mais la douleur qu'il ressentit suite au coup surpuissant le mit dans une colère noire et tout en se relevant il balança ses griffe en direction du groupe, mais cette fois Zoro et Grey était prêt ils réceptionnèrent l'attaque sur leurs sabres croisé au-dessus de leurs tête se qui n'empêchait pas le sol de se fissuré sous la violence de l'impact

- attaqué un bras, cria Zoro a Luffy et a Sanji.

- Gomu gomu no ono

- Concassé

Bien que le bras ne soit pas brisé suite a l'impact des deux attaque Raigua toujours hors de contrôle continua de riposter sans faire attention a se qu'il atteignait, bientôt l'arène ne fut plus que des ruines et les quatre combattants ne pouvait qu'esquiver les attaques du monstre.

- il faut qu'on en finissent, dit alors Sanji, cet enfoiré se dirige vers le village.

- Alors on y va à fond finis de jouer, répliqua Grey.

Luffy fit son mouvement de pompe, Sanji tournait sur lui même et Zoro se concentrait.

- gear second, dit Luffy.

- Diable jamble, continua Sanji.

- Ashura, dit Zoro en sortant de sa concentration

- L'attaque du loup alpha, dit Grey en plantant ses sabres dans le sol et en se mettant dans la position d'un loup cherchant à intimider.

Et avant tendit que Raigua se retournait en sentant la puissance développer derrière lui, ses quatre adversaire s'élancèrent en même temps sur lui.

- Okami mouton jet 1200 pound canon.

Le résultat de la combinaison des attaque les plus puissante des quatre combattants envoya volé Raigua qui crachat un flot de sang et s'écraser plus loin, il reprit alors peu a peu sa taille normal, puis sa forme humaine mais les dégâts qu'il venait de subir était important, aussi Sanji se précipita pour le prendre sur ses épaules et l'emmener a Chopper pour qu'il le soigne au plus vite. Pendant se temps Zoro, Luffy et Grey se dirigeait eux aussi vers le village.

- le dernière assaut était vraiment terrible, s'extasiait Luffy, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'on développerait autant de puissance de frappe avec quelqu'un en plus.

- Faut dire, continua Zoro, que la technique de Grey était plutôt puissante.

- J'ai pas tout fait tous seul, répliqua Grey, j'y serai jamais arrivé sans votre aide, néanmoins…

- Bin quoi aller on a gagné, l'interrompit Luffy, aller on va aller fêter sa avec les autres et manger jusqu'a exploser.

Et tandis qu'ils continuèrent leurs chemins vers le village ponctué par le rire de Luffy qui se réjouissait en pensant au festin qui l'attendait, Sanji était arrivé près de Chopper qui avait commencé les soins de Raigua.

- alors il va s'en sortir, demanda Sanji.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le petit renne, vous avez faillit le tuer avec la dernière attaque.

- Je sais mais au vu de l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de Grey au moment de l'assaut je pense que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Tandis que Chopper continuait ses soins les trois retardataires arrivèrent sur place, a se moment la, la reine sortit alors d'une maison encore pale mais remise du choc que lui avait causé la trahison de Raigua. Quand elle arriva près de Chopper elle déclara :

- vous n'avez pas besoin de le soigner il nous a trahit il peut mourir.

- Se n'était pas de sa faute, répondit alors Chopper.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez forcé a m'attaqué il me semble.

- Non mais les médicament qu'il a prit pour augmenter ses pouvoir sont néfaste si on en prend trop d'un coup, une rumble ball augmente les possibilité de transformation et la puissance, deux a le même effet sauf que l'on ne contrôle plus les transformations elle devienne aléatoire, et trois on perd le contrôle du fruit du démon et aussi sa lucidité, une fois se stade atteint la seul chose a faire est d'annuler la transformation par tous les moyen.

- Et si..., commença la reine épouvanté par les parole de Chopper, si on en prend plus de trois que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais été au-delà de trois.

- Trêve de discutions déprimante, intervint alors Sanji, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom reine de beauté.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il, s'énerva un des guerriers de la reine.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, le coupa la reine, c'est une raison valable.

- Mais ma reine…

- Silence, coupa la reine puis elle se tourna vers Sanji, je m'appelle Asuka Yuki.

- Dans se cas permettez moi de vous appeler Yuki-chwan.

- Non mais faut pas abuser, s'écria le même guerrier, déjà que Asuka-sama te dise son nom, tu te permets d'être autant familier avec elle tu vas…

- J'ai dit silence, le coupa de nouveau la reine, je suis assez grande pour décidé et je vous donne la permission Sanji-san.

- C'est un honneur que vous connaissiez mon nom, je suppose que vous l'avez su quand je me suis présenté à alea-chan.

- Quand est ce qu'on mange, interrompit alors Luffy.

- Abrutis, cria le cuisinier en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la tête, on ne parle pas comme sa a une dame.

- Se n'est pas grave Sanji-san, coupa alors Yuki, les habitant du village sont en train de préparer le banquet en votre honneur pur m'avoir sauvé mais aussi pour avoir sauvé le village de la destruction qu'aurai causé Raigua.

- Yuki-chwan, repris Sanji avec des cœurs a la place des yeux, me permettez vous de diner en votre compagnie ?

- Mais cela ne vexera-t-il pas les deux demoiselles de votre équipage.

Elle regarda alors en direction de Nami et Robin qui discutait avec Grey, le sujet portait apparemment sur l'épreuve que celui avait passée.

- à moins que, repris malicieusement Yuki, vous ne supporter pas cet homme qui est avec elles.

- C'est un rustre il ne sait pas parler correctement au dame et est très désagréable.

- Pourtant, repris Yuki, il est assez mignon et je crois qu'il a beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes du village puisque apparemment il reste au naturel même lorsqu'il y'a une présence féminine.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles entendre dire que Grey était mignon était déjà difficile mais savoir qu'il avait du succès était insupportable.

- allons ne faite pas cette tête, lui dit Yuki, je préfère les hommes galant et je veux bien diner en votre compagnie, mais avant cela je dois aller me changer alors excuse-moi.

- Je peux venir vous aider à choisir votre tenu, s'écria alors Sanji en tourbillonnant dans sa direction.

- Non merci je préfère te réservé la surprise.

- Alors j'attendrai avec impatience votre venue magnifique Yuki-chwan.

Tandis qu'elle partait en direction de sa case avec ses servantes un guerrier s'approcha de la reine.

- Asuka-sama, lui murmura-t-il, vous savez très bien se qu'il se passera si nous leurs désobéissons.

- Je sais, répondit Yuki, mais j'hésite vraiment a leurs mentir il semble si sincère surtout leurs capitaine on dirait qu'il est incapable de la moindre mauvaise actions contrairement a ses brutes.

- Je ne vous dirais pas le contraire ma reine mais vous savez très bien que si nous ne leurs livrons pas tous ceux qui débarque sur nos rivage…

- Je sais, je pense que pour se soir nous allons les laisser tranquille pour qu'ils reprennent des forces, peut-être seront-ils en mesure de nous aider.

- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie mais c'est peu probable.

- Nous verrons, pour l'instant laisser moi.

Pendant se temps Grey et Robin continuait leurs discutions.

- allons Grey, disait Robin, admet que si je ne serai pas intervenue tu auras décapité le guerrier sans la moindre hésitation.

- Ok et après. Si je l'avais tué il n'y aurai pas eu de problème comme le voir se changer en monstre, au risque qu'il blesse quelqu'un.

- Oui mais la reine ne nous aurait pas pardonné aussi facilement si tu l'avais tué, glissa Nami sournoisement.

- Vous êtes toute les deux contre moi en plus.

- Grey, repris Robin, des que possible je t'aiderai à perdre cette sale habitude que tu as de tuer sans remord.

- Même si sa ne m'enchante pas j'essaierai juste pour te faire plaisir.

- Puis il tourna les talons et partis à la recherche d'une source d'eau.

- n'oublis pas Grey, lui dit Robin tandis qu'il s'éloignait, nous t'attendons pour le repas en compagnies de tous le monde.

Sans se retourner Grey leva la main pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, à peine avait-il parcouru quelque mètre que trois jeunes filles du village, elle avait a peu près la même taille deux était brune une avec les yeux bleu l'autre les yeux marrons, la dernière avait les cheveux noir et des yeux de différente couleurs un bleu et un gris ; se précipitèrent pour lui parler.

- qu'est que vous voulez, demanda Grey étonné.

- Voulez-vous visitez le village nous serions ravi d'être vos guide, répondis l'une d'elle.

- Oui oui vous verrez vous allez appréciez cette petite promenade, renchérit une autre.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Grey j'aimerai savoir ou je pourrais me laver un peu je suis couvert de poussière et de sang.

Les filles gloussèrent entre elle avant de répondre :

- si vous voulez vous lavez suivez nous les sources sont un peu à l' écart.

Puis elles se mirent en marche suivi de Grey qui ne s'inquiétait pas plus que sa des gloussements des trois jeunes filles qui comptait bien profiter du spectacle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient du coté le plus désert du village pour l'instant une des filles dit a Grey :

- c'est ici, si vous voulez bien entrez.

- Merci, répondit Grey en entrant puis il se retourna, et je m'appelle Grey alors si toute les trois pouviez éviter de me vouvoyer sa serai sympa sa vieilli.

Puis il entra, les filles gloussèrent de plus belle et contournèrent a palissade pour se placer vers un trou qu'elle avait découvert par hasard et qui était du a un léger éboulement qui s'était produit quelque temps plus tôt. De son coté Grey avait enlevé se qui restait du t-shirt qu'l avait remis après le combat et enlevait ses autre habit, lorsqu'il sortit de l'espèce de vestiaire avec une serviette autour de la taille il perçut un léger gloussement sur sa gauche mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Alors que le sang et la poussière qu'il avait sur le torse s'enlevait il s'aperçut qu'une attaque l'avait toucher, il avait trois trace de griffes mais les blessure ne lui semblait pas trop grave, se qui ne parut pas être de l'avis général cette fois il entendit clairement un cri d'effroi suivit d'un chut peu discret un d'un bruit de lutte.

- hoey, appela Grey, qui c'est qui fait se boucan si vous voulez vous baigner rentrer sinon aller faire du bruit ailleurs.

- Sa ne vous gêne pas, demanda une des filles.

- Quoi donc, questionna Grey.

- Ben que de filles viennent se baigner en même temps que vous, même si les bains sont mixtes.

- Rien à cirer du moment que je suis un peu tranquille.

A peine cinq minutes après les trois filles vêtues seulement de serviette qui couvrait de la poitrine jusqu'a mi cuisse entrèrent en ayant l'air détendu même si leur visage était un peu rouge, elles se placèrent à l'autre extrémité du bassin et attendirent.

- eh bien vous allez me fixer encore longtemps comme sa, demanda Grey.

- Désolé, dirent-elles en même temps et en détournant les yeux.

- Euh, commença une des filles, votre blessure vous fait elle mal.

- Non sa sera cicatriser dans quelque jours, et j'ai déjà dit que me vouvoyer était inutile et que je m'appelais Grey.

- Oui désolé, euh Grey-San.

- C'est pas, vrai enfin c'est toujours mieux que rien après tout.

- Voulez vous…, commença une autre fille qui s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Grey, euh veux tu que je nettoie ta blessure.

- Non sa ira mais j'aimerai avoir à éviter de hausser la voix donc si vous pourriez vous rapprochez un peu.

Les trois jeunes filles s'empressèrent d'approcher et se placèrent à a peine deux mètre de Grey.

Pendant se temps la Grey regardait le ciel et soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des filles et vit qu'elle fixait le tatouage de loup qu'il avait sur l'épaule droite.

- bin quoi vous avez jamais vu de tatouage, questionna-t-il.

- On se demandait juste quelle sorte d'animal c'était.

- C'est un loup vous n'en avez pas sur l'île.

Les trois filles firent non de la tête, Grey soupira a croire pensait-il que c'est une île préhistorique.

- dites, repris Grey, c'est quoi vos nom que je sache.

- Moi c'est Yume, répondit celle avec les yeux gris et bleu, mes parents pensaient que mes yeux venaient d'un autre monde.

- Moi Hana, répondit la brune aux yeux marron, je n'est aucune idée de pourquoi mes parents m'ont appelé comme sa.

- Et moi Kitsu, fini celle avec les yeux bleu.

- Très bien sa m'évitera d'avoir à vous choisir des surnoms en rapport a votre apparence.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient sur les éventuels surnoms que Grey aurait pu leurs donné Yume c'était rapprocher de Grey pour soigner sa blessure quoiqu'il en dise.

- qu'est que tu fais, interrogea Grey.

- Je soigne vot… euh ta blessure peut importe se que tu en pense.

- T'es chiante sa se soignerai très bien tous seul mais si sa me permet d'avoir la paix par la suite fais toi plaisir.

Yume eu un sourire ravi en direction de ses deux amis qui de leurs coté affichèrent un air renfrogné, elle commença a soigné la blessure lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit laissant passer Nami et Robin, en serviette de bain, qui restèrent stupéfaites devant le spectacle que Grey offrait, car entre temps Hana et Kitsu avait rejoint Yume et était limite a se battre pour savoir laquelle finirai de le soigner.

- et bien Grey, dit Nami une fois revenue de sa surprise, je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Robin

- Nami, s'indigna cette dernière.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de Robin, répondit Grey comme si de rien n'était, j'ai juste dit qu'elle était belle et voila tout.

- Ouai, dit Nami qui avait décelé de l'agacement dans les yeux de Grey, de toute façon pourquoi a tu trois jeunes filles autour de toi.

Les trois jeunes filles en question était mal a l'aise car ne sachant déjà pas trop comment réagir vu la situation dans laquelle elles ont été surprise, en plus il se pourrait que Grey est déjà quelqu'un.

- et bien, commença Kitsu, vous voyer…

- a la base, coupa Grey, elles voulaient me faire visiter le village mais je leur est demandé un endroit pour me laver, après en arrivant elles m'ont dit que c'était mixte alors elles sont venue et au moment ou vous arriviez elles se disputaient pour savoir qui allais soignait cette égratignure.

- Et a quand remonte cette blessure, demanda robin soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet.

- Au combat contre Raigua je suppose.

Pendant que Robin et Grey parlais les trois filles sortir discrètement de la source et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires Nami trop a occupé à écouter le dialogue de Grey et Robin ne les vit pas plus que les deux autres. Une fois dans les vestiaires elle soupirera.

- c'est dommage, dit Yume.

- C'est sur, ajouta Hana.

- Vous en faite pas, les interrompit Kitsu, se soir c'est la fête on aura encore une chance de l'avoir pour nous toute seule.

Pendant qu'elle complotait entre elle, Grey continuai sa discutions avec Robin et comme a son habitude Nami y mettait son grain de sel.

- je t'assure Robin, disait Grey, c'est pas grave, si j'ai laissé ces filles me soigner c'est juste pour avoir la paix et rien d'autre.

- Tu as dit que tu protégerais Robin, dit Nami avec un grand sourire, alors laisse la au moins soigner tes blessures sa serai la moindre des choses.

- Faite comme vous voulez mais fichez-moi la paix après.

Robin retourna dans le vestiaire pour chercher de quoi soigner Grey efficacement, tandis que Nami s'installais a l'autre bout des sources et regardait Grey comme si c'était un échappé de l'asile.

- eh je suis pas un cinglé ou un pervers, lui dit Grey, alors pas besoin de me regarder comme sa.

- Je sais pas si c'est la vérité après tout tu aime tuer et quand on est arrivé avec Robin tu étais avec trois jeune fille pratiquement sur toi.

- Nami, intervint Robin en revenant, question pervers Sanji, car si lui c'était retrouver dans cette situation il en aurait profité, et pourtant tu ne le regarde pas comme ca.

- Sanji est peut-être pervers mais il ne tue personne avec autant de plaisir.

- J'ai déjà dit que je m'occuperais de se penchant de Grey, et puis vous autre ne savez pas se que c'est de devoir défendre sa vie contre des adversaires comme le gouvernement mondial.

- Depuis Enies Lobies on le sait.

- moi sa fait 20 ans que je dois lutte pour rester en vie, et c'est pratiquement la même chose pour Grey.

- Bon les filles, coupa Grey, vous aller pas vous disputer pour si peu alors maintenant Robin si tu peux soigner sa que je puisse faire une sieste tranquille.

Robin s'exécuta, une fois qu'elle eu finis elle posa tout se qui restait sur le bord du bassin et rejoignit Nami, Grey en profita pour se lever et sortir.

- ou tu vas, questionna Nami.

- faire une sieste dans un endroit tranquille, répondit Grey.

Et il retourna dans les vestiaires, se changea et sortis mais au lieu de se diriger vers un endroit ou il pourrait dormir il se dirigea vers le trou d'où les filles l'observait, quand il arriva il vit que ses soupçon était fondé il y'avait deux en train d'essayer de mater un maximum.

- Alors, dit Grey, le spectacle vous plait ?

- Qui est tu, interrogea un des deux guerriers en saisissant une hache accroché à sa ceinture.

- Moi, je suis le garde du corps d'une des femmes qui sont la dedans et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux guerriers bondissaient sur lui dans le but de le tuer, Grey sourit dégaina un sabre et trancha. Les deux haches finirent en morceau et deux entailles peu profondes apparurent sur le torse des deux guerriers.

- Ah bah bravo, dit Grey apparemment déçu, voila que maintenant je me retiens.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte espèce de monstre, personne ne peut trancher aussi vite.

- Sa se voit que vous n'êtes jamais sortis d'ici dehors il y'a des épéistes plus talentueux que moi. Maintenant dégager !!!

Les guerrier ne se firent pas prier et déguerpir Grey s'éloigna un peu de la palissade et du trou pour s'adosser a un arbre non loin d'où il pouvait surveiller les alentour. Pendant se temps Robin était en train de sourire se qui intriguait beaucoup Nami.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Robin ? questionna Nami, on dirait que tu viens de recevoir une bonne nouvelle.

- On peut dire sa, tu te rappel des guerriers qui nous on conduit ici ?

- Oui et ?

- Et bien ils étaient en train de regarder par un trou de la palissade.

- Quoi je vais leurs apprendre moi a ses…

- Calme toi, c'est la qu'il y'a la fameuse bonne nouvelle. Grey les a affrontés.

- Ils sont morts, s'horrifia Nami.

- Non ils ont juste une égratignure par contre leurs armes sont en morceau.

- Donc Grey ne les a pas tués ?

- Oui, soit il y'a fait sans s'en rendre compte ou soit il a sentit que je l'observais.

- Dans tout les cas il commence à comprendre comment se tenir.

De son coté Sanji étais en train de tourner en rond il attendait avec impatience le moment ou la fêtes débuterais pour voir dans quelle tenue serait Yuki quand il entendit arriver son capitaine avec la même rengaine.

- Sanji, criai Luffy en arrivant, j'ai faim.

- C'est pas vrai tu pense qu'a bouffé ma parole, répliqua le cuisinier.

- Aller quoi juste un en cas le temps de patienter pour la fête de soir.

- Tu veux quoi, demanda Sanji résigné.

- De la viande.

- Suis moi on va voir se que je peux trouver.

Ils se mirent en marche, après quelque minute Sanji se tourna vers Luffy.

- Au fait tu saurai ou son Nami-san et Robin-chan.

- Ouai, il on dit qu'elles allaient au source se détendre.

- C'est vrai, viens dépêche toi.

Sanji se dirigea vers le garde mangé du village pris 2 3 kilos de viande et fit un rapide repas pour Luffy avant de se diriger au pas de course vers les sources.

Grey était toujours a son poste à attendre que les filles sortes quand il entendit les pas d'un certain cuisinier qui avait l'intention de se faufiler dans les bains aussi se leva-t-il et se mit juste devant la porte d'entré des sources. Quand le cuistot arriva et qu'il aperçut Grey debout devant la porte la main sur ses sabres il ralentit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la foutus loup enragé, interrogea Sanji.

- Et toi ero-Cook, répondit Grey.

- Je viens prendre un bain sa te dérange.

- Tant que Robin est la dedans oui.

- Sanji s'y attendait et joua au cretins pour faire croire à Grey qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte je viens de les croisé elle son en train de discuter avec la reine.

- Manque de chance pour toi j'étais en train de me baigner quand elles sont entrées pour se détendre et elles sont toujours pas sortis.

- Quoi, s'indigna Sanji, tu étais présent quand elles sont entré dans les sources

- Bien sur, les interrompit Nami, même qu'on l'a surpris en compagnies de trois jolies jeune filles, qui se son éclipsé quand on est arrivé.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi sa m'arrive pas moi sa.

- Et en plus, ajouta Nami avec un sourire malicieux, Robin a soigné une blessure que Grey avait sur le torse alors qu'il était tout les deux dans la source chaude.

Cette fois la pique de Nami eu l'effet escompté et Sanji finit sur le sol en boule en proie a une dépression sans limite, lui qui n'avait pus qu'admirer ses déesse en maillot de bain cet abrutis de loup lui c'était baigner dans la même source qu'elles, la vie était vraiment trop cruel avec lui. Et tandis que Nami s'éloignait en riant et que Robin la grondait gentiment pour lui demander d'arrêter se genre de blague, Grey s'éloigna du cuistot toujours prostrés.

De leurs coté Franky, Brook et Chopper se baladais dans le village et admirait les différentes décorations, il avait laissé Zoro dans un coin en train de dormir, Ussop quand a lui racontait ses innombrable aventure au enfant du village qui l'écoutait avec un grand plaisir car il commençait à en avoir assez des histoires de l'île.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient au centre du village les suivantes de la reine accostèrent Robin et Nami pour leurs demandés si elle désirait se changer avant la fête du soir, toute les deux acquiescèrent avec joie et suivirent les suivantes jusqu'a la case de la reine. Là la reine avait finis de se préparer et les attendais, elle portait une jupe bleu ciel longue qui lui descendait jusqu'au cheville deux bandes de tissu s'entrecroisait au niveau de la poitrine pour la cacher et finissait sur le bas du dos ou il s'attachait a la jupe a ses poignet elle portait deux bracelet d'or finement décoré et sa ramené en arrière laissé libre seulement maintenu par un serre tête sertie de diamant. Dès qu'elle entra les yeux de Nami se posèrent directement sur les bijoux de la reine mais elle réussi à se contenir.

- ah vous voila, les accueillis la reine, je me présente donc une fois de plus Asuka Yuki votre cuisinier a été le premier de votre équipage à entendre mon nom, j'aimerai que vous Fassier comme chez vous et choisissiez la tenue et les bijoux qui vous plaisent dans toute mes affaires donc ne vous gêner pas.

- vous êtes sur, demanda Robin.

- Oui faite comme chez vous et prenez votre temps, il me reste deux trois petite chose à organiser pour la fête de se soir donc je vous laisse.

A peine fut-elle sortis que Nami fouillait déjà dans les affaire pour trouver quelque chose de sexy a se mettre elle opta pour un ensemble noir qui comprenait une jupe qui lui arrivait a mi-cuisse et un haut qui se fermait selon l'envie de celle qui le portais, elle le mit et laissa attaché deux bouton au centre juste pour couvrir un minimum sa poitrine et laissa ceux au-dessus et en dessous détaché, puis elle fouilla dans la boite a bijou de la reine et en sortis deux bracelet sertie de diamant et deux barrette a cheveux en or.

De son coté Robin avait opté pour une robe rouge fendu jusqu'en haut des cuisses et avait choisit pour bijoux un bracelet en argent simple.

Lorsque le moment de la fête vint tout les villageois était rassemblé quand les hommes de l'équipage vinrent s'assoire, Sanji qui ne perdait pas une occasion c'était mis sur son 31, Grey était torse nu et tous les autre dans leurs tenue habituelle. Lorsque Robin et Nami arrivèrent elles provoquèrent l'ébahissement de tous les hommes rassemblé pour le banquet, Sanji imiter par beaucoup d'autre se levèrent pour aller les accueillir quand une silhouette se dressa et qu'une aura menaçante pleine d'envie de meurtre se fit sentir, tous se tournèrent vers Grey qui avançait vers Robin, ceux qui se trouvais sur son passage s'écarterai précipitamment, certain faillir tomber dans leur hâte.

- même si se n'est pas dans mes habitudes, dit-il, je ne peux pas laisser une meute de chien galeux te conduire à table.

En disant sa il regardait tous ceux qui s'étais levé avec l'espoir d'avoir Robin ou Nami a leurs bras, son aura étais toujours autant chargé de menace, Robin aperçut un léger rougeoiement sur l'épaule droite de Grey mais cela disparut quand il lui tendit son bras et que toute son aura menaçante avait disparut, Sanji était outré mais n'avait pas envie de se battre maintenant et de salir son costume préféré aussi se tourna-t-il vers Nami et lui rendis la main celle-ci l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers Grey.

- tu permets, dit-elle en saisissant l'autre bras de Grey.

- Tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre pour te conduire à table, demanda Grey.

- J'aime pas les froussards, répondit elle en faisant le tour de l'assistance.

- Nami tu es dure avec ses jeune homme, intervint Robin, les menace de Grey n'était pas diriger contre nous tu n'as donc pas pu en saisir l'ampleur mais même Sanji n'a rien fait et pourtant il n'est pas du genre à fuir.

- Mais il a même pas cherché à discuter.

- Il t'a tendu la main pour t'accompagné, lui dit Grey, pourquoi tu l'a pas prise.

- Pas vu, répondit Nami.

- C'est pas le fait d'avoir peur qui l'a empêché de se mettre sur mon chemin, repris Grey, il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête a cause d'une bagarre et surtout ne pas abimer son costume.

En entendant ses mots Sanji qui était accroupis en train de se morfondre releva la tête car même si le ton de Grey était moqueur, il l'avait quand même défendu. Grey avança vers la table avec Robin à son bras droit et Nami à son bras gauche.

- sa te va très bien, glissa-t-il l'oreille de Robin avant qu'elle ne s'assoit.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

De leurs coté les autre mugiwara discutait bruyamment sans se rendre compte de se qui venait de se passer, Sanji lui attendait la reine puisqu'elle lui avait promis de diner en sa compagnie.

De leurs coté Yume, Kitsu et Hana regardait Nami et Robin d'un œil noir pour avoirs eu Grey a leurs bras. Quand se fut le tour de la reine d'arriver, beaucoup de guerrier tentèrent de se lever pour l'accueillir mais Sanji qui avait prévu le coup était déjà prés d'elle et lui tendait le bras qu'elle prit sans hésitation se qui déplu fortement a tous ceux qui voulais avoir l'honneur de la conduire a sa place réserve, quand elle fut installé Sanji commençait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa place.

- Sanji-kun, l'appela Yuki.

- Ouuuui, répondit-il avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu voulais diner en ma compagnie, je t'ai même réservé la place a ma droite, mais si tu ne veux pas se n'est pas grave.

- Mais je resterais a vos coté aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répondit-il en tournoyant sur place.

Et tandis qu'il prenait place la reine se leva et regarda tout les convives présent a la table, le silence était total car tous attendais le discours de la reine.

- aujourd'hui, commença Yuki, nous avons eu la preuve que tous les pirates ne sont pas des brutes assoiffé de sang, même s'ils ont tué mon dinosaure ils ne l'ont pas fait par méchanceté, mais pour se nourrir aussi je leurs pardonne puisque en compensation ils ont sauvé ma vie et le village de la folie que Raigua avait eu a cause de la perte de contrôle d son fruit du démon. Aussi nous les accueillons se soir en tans qu'hôte de marque témoigner leurs le respect qui est du a des héros faite connaissance nous avons beaucoup a apprendre d'eux, maintenant que le banquet commence.

Elle se rassit sous les applaudissements de tous et sous les c ris bien connu de Luffy qui scandait a plein poumon « la bouffe, la bouffe ».des serveur avait été désigné et passait entre les table avec différente boisson alcoolisé ou non quand il arriva vers Zoro et Grey leurs demandant se qu'ils voulaient les deux eurent le même mouvement, ils saisirent chacun un pichet remplit d'alcool et sous les yeux stupéfait du jeune homme qui servait le vidèrent en quelque seconde.

- c'est assez fort, dit alors les jeunes hommes, vous devriez faire attention et boire plus lentement.

- J'avais soif, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Et il saisirent un autre pichet mais ne burent qu'une gorgé pour permettre au autre d'avoir a boire eux aussi, de son coté Sanji était en plein rêve il avait l'attention de la reine pour lui tout seul et il lui racontait comment faire telle ou telle plat sans pour autant en faire des aliment gras qui nuirais a la santé, les chef cuisinier du village écoutait et aurait bien aimé prendre des note mais n'avais rien sous le main pour le faire. Du coté de Luffy et compagnie les assiettes s'empilait tandis que le capitaine, Chopper, Ussop, Brook et Franky mangeaient a s'en faire exploser l'estomac. Nami et Robin étais le centre de l'attention de ceux qui partageais leurs table mais ils n'osaient pas trop s'approcher car même si Grey était occuper à boire avec Zoro, la peur de le voir se dresse a nouveau en laissant échappé son aura les effrayait.

- Grey, appela Robin, tu veux trinquer avec nous.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit celui-ci avec toujours le même air du gars qui ne laisse jamais rien paraître, hep petit un autre pichet.

- Santé, dirent Nami et Robin e tapant leurs verres sur le pichet de Grey.

- Santé, répondit ce dernier.

Et il vidèrent le tout cul sec, la soirée continua ainsi quelque temps puis des musicien prirent place et commencèrent a jouer un air entrainant, Brook qui connaissait beaucoup de morceau saisit son violon et se joignit a eux, alors que la plupart des personne présente choisissait un cavalier, Yume, Kitsu et Hana se précipitèrent vers Grey pour l'inviter a danser.

- Grey-san, s'écrièrent t'elles en arrivant près de lui, veux tu danser.

- J'ai horreur de danser, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton neutre malgré le nombre de pichet entassé devant lui.

- Allons Grey, intervint Robin, tu devrais leurs faire plaisir va et danse un peu, si tu veux je t'accorderais le premier slow qui sera jouer.

- Tsss, toujours pareils attendez 5 min, gamin viens voir.

Il saisit un pichet et le vida avant de se lever et de suivre les trois jeunes filles tout heureuses, car beaucoup des villageoise présente aurait aimé danser avec Grey. La music ne permettait pas de danser coller a son partenaire aussi les trois filles dansait avec Grey qui malgré ses dire dansait très bien. Entre temps Robin s'était levé et avait suscité beaucoup d'espoir chez ceux qui était encore assis mais elle se contente de se diriger vers le squelette et de lui glisser un mot a se qui devait lui servir d'oreille puis retourna s'asseoir, Luffy et compagnie comme a leurs habitude dansait n'importe comment entourer aussi bien d'homme que de femme qui admirait leurs fameuse ''danse'', quand a Sanji il avait obtenu de Yuki la promesse qu'elle danserait un slow voir plusieurs avec lui.

Apres deux ou trois chanson les musicien en commencèrent sur un rythme plus lent, Grey que plusieurs jeunes filles avaient rejoint dans l'espoir d'avoir un tête à tête avec lui pendant une danse furent vite déçu car Robin avait fait apparaître des bras depuis sa main pour attraper Grey et le ramener vers au grand désespoir des hommes présent.

- je te l'avais promis, lui dit Robin.

- Ouai mais c'était pas obliger, dit Grey légèrement gêner d'avoir été tiré de la sorte.

- De son coté Sanji avait bondit sur ses pied à peine avait il entendu les première note de la valse et tourbillonnait autour de Yuki le temps qu'elle se lève pour danser avec lui.

La plupart des hommes encore libre c'était tourné vers Nami avec espoir mais furent vite déçut quand ils la virent se diriger vers Zoro.

- aller Zoro debout, dit-elle, on va danser un peu.

- Hein, répliqua l'intéressé, c'est hors de question.

- Dois-je te rappeler que ta dette est toujours en suspens.

- T'avais dit que je te devais plus rien si je sauvais Vivi sur whiskey peak.

- Oui, mais seulement si on touchait une récompense.

- T'es vraiment un démon.

- Mais oui, mais oui maintenant debout et estime toi heureux car tu fais beaucoup de jaloux.

Sans répondre Zoro se leva en tirant une tête d'enterrement, quelque filles c'était précipité du coté de Luffy et des autres, certaine se bâtait presque pour avoir Choppé vu qu'il ressemblait a une peluche. Pendant la danse Sanji était aux anges, Robin s'amusait énormément, ainsi que Nami car leurs partenaire loin d'être de mauvais danseur n'était pas du tout a l'aise dans se genre de danse.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre jusque tard dans la nuit la plupart des filles présente furent déçut car Robin monopolisa Grey jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, Sanji fit de même avec Yuki et Nami elle alternait entre les différente personne qu'elle voulait.

Les mugiwara furent réveillé en sursaut le lendemain par une explosion qui se produisit au porte du village, lorsqu'ils s'y rendirent ils virent la reine en train de parler avec une bande de pirates a l'air mauvais, leurs capitaine lui semblait avoir traversé d'innombrable combat et semblait particulièrement puissant. Lorsque Grey arriva sur place et vit le pavillon ainsi que le capitaine, un de ses plus douloureux souvenirs se réveilla.

- je l'ai trouvé, répétait-il frénétiquement avec des yeux remplit de haine.

- Grey, s'inquiéta Robin, sa ne va pas.

- C'est lui, c'est lui qui a tué mes parents et détruit mon village.

* * *

Voila fin de chapitre je ne suis pas loin d'avoir fait deux chapitre en seul mais bon je voulais a tout prix finir sur cette histoire sur cette événement de préservé le suspense assez longtemps aller a la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec quelque progrès du coté Grey-Robin en espérant que sa vous plaira, je ne sais toujours pas si je prendrai le risque de me lancer dans le lemon mais bon si sa doit se faire je vous préviendrai, encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes, sur se bonne lecture.

P.S : pour le moment de l'histoire j'ai oublié de dire que sa se situe entre thriller bark et l'archipel shaobondy.

La soif de vengeance enfin assouvit ! Avec perte ?

- C'est lui, c'est lui qui a tué mes parents et détruit mon village.

Tous les membres de l'équipage se tournèrent pour regarder Grey, ses yeux était remplit de haine et une aura malsaine et meurtrière s'échappais de lui encore plus terrifiante que celle qui l'avait utilisé la veille.

- eh bien qu'avons-nous la, commença le capitaine des pirates, ils sembleraient que la reine abrites des étranger et ne nous les ait pas livré comme elle aurait du.

- Quoi, s'exclama Sanji, Yuki-chan est-ce que c'est vrai, vous vouliez nous livrer ?

- Désolé Sanji-san, répondit la reine presque en larme, mais ils nous obligent à obéir a leurs ordres sinon ils raseront le village et tueront tous le monde.

- C'est impardonnable, s'énerva Sanji en regardant les pirates, faire du chantage à une beauté pareil vous mériter de mourir.

- Il me semble, repris le capitaine, que ce minable équipage a l'intention de nous affronter vous en penser quoi les gars.

Autours de lui ses hommes s'esclaffèrent, Grey bouillait littéralement de rage quand il s'adressa au capitaine.

- Lariat 'mortality' black, grinça grey.

- Oh, répondit ce dernier, tu me connais malgré ton jeune âge.

- Bien que tu sois célèbre j'ai une rancune personnelle contre toi, tu as massacré mon village.

- Lequel y'en tellement qui sont tombé face a moi.

A se moment un homme de l'équipage, le corps couvert de cicatrice et avec une crête noir sur le crane, très certainement le lieutenant s'approcha et dit

- capitaine il doit venir de se village de north blue que nous avons attaqué il y'a longtemps puisque c'est le seule que nous n'avons pas pus piller a cause de l'arriver de se vice-amiral.

- Ah oui je me souviens on n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever les survivant a cause de cette abrutis de la marine.

- Grey s'énervait de plus en plus devant les paroles du pirate, Robin fixait le tatouage qui rougeoyait telle une représentation de la fureur de Grey.

- qui c'est vraiment, questionna Nami.

- Un pirate des plus sanguinaires, répondit Robin, capitaine des Devils pirates. Il a puissance incroyable et pas de fruit du démon, partout ou lui et son équipage passe il ne reste que ruine et désolation, son surnom de 'mortality' vient du fait qu'il ne laisse jamais aucun survivant. A ce qu'il parait il aurait encore gagné en puissance et de se fait une rumeur dit que seule un amiral ou quelqu'un approchant se niveau de puissance pourrait le vaincre.

- Je suis plus connu que je ne le pensais, répliqua Black, mais c'est un miracle que tu es survécu gamin en général après mon passage personne ne survit sa doit être a cause de se maudit marine.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père, hurla alors Grey.

Une onde haki balaya les plus faible qui était au alentour mais la plupart était du village et presque aucun membre de l'équipage de Black ne bougea se qui montrait leurs niveaux. Les mugiwara était stupéfait Grey qui ne perdait jamais son calme et montrait rarement ses émotion était dans un état indescriptible.

- Grey, intervint Robin, calme toi

- Bon vous connaissez votre boulot, dit alors Black, Spade fait ton boulot de lieutenant et dirige les opérations se village doit être rasé. Et aussi occupe toi de se morveux qui en veut a ma tête.

- Bien capitaine, répondit Spade, vous avez entendus massacrer moi tous sa.

Et pendant que les pirates chargeaient Grey se tourna vers Robin qui vit que ses yeux avait prit la forme de ceux d'un loup et qu'au lieu d'être vert il était devenue jaune.

- cette fois, dit-il, je tuerai tous le monde quoique tu en dises.

- Je sais, répondit Robin surprise par les yeux de Grey, je n'approuve pas mais je sais se que tu ressens.

Et le combat s'engagea les membres des mugiwara s'en donnait à cœur joie et explosait la tronche de tout ceux qu'il croisait, mais Sanji et Grey était ceux qui faisait le plus de dégât dans le camp ennemi l'un par vengeance l'autre pour défendre l'honneur d'une reine. Arriva un moment ou les plus faibles de ennemi furent a terre alors ceux qui attendait cette occasion chargèrent Spade parmi eux, alors qu'il en restait quelque rare qui était debout Grey se mit sur le chemin de Spade et des cinq hommes avec lui.

- tiens le survivant, ironisa Spade, on dirait que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui avec se pathétique équipage que tu as trouvé.

- Les seuls à mourir sa sera toi, ton capitaine et votre équipage.

- Et comment va tu faire, les cinq hommes avec moi sont nos meilleurs éléments associé avec moi on est imbattable.

- L'ombre du loup, dit alors Grey.

Il disparut du champ de vision de Spade, et sans que rien d'apparent ne les touches deux hommes s'effondrèrent tranché, puis Grey réapparut pratiquement au même endroit d'où il avait disparut.

- imbattable n'est-ce pas, ironisa Grey.

- Et c'était quoi sa, demanda Spade toujours aussi calme.

- L'ombre du loup, technique d'assassinat, je me déplace en silence et de façon si rapide que je disparais.

Et sur ses mot il disparut à nouveau et les trois hommes restant autour de Spade moururent tranché eux aussi, et alors que Grey abattais un des ses sabres sur la tête de Spade celui-ci para avec la chaine d'un kusarigama. Grey réapparut alors surpris.

- tu es le premier a paré quand j'utilise cette technique.

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que sa.

Et sans en dire plus il projeta la boule de son arme vers Grey qui l'esquiva et chargea en direction de Spade, le combat fut bref car le kusarigama n'est pas spécialement fait pour le corps à corps aussi Spade rompit le combat et recula avant de lancer de nouveau la boule cette fois Grey para avec le plat de la lame de kazeho qui se brisa et Grey reçut un éclat qui lui entailla la paupière gauche de la pommette jusqu'au dessus de l'arcade sans touché l'œil.

- c'est impossible, kazeho fait partit des 24 plus grand sabre au monde il ne peut pas se briser comme sa.

- Face a du kairouseki tout se brise, gamin.

- T'es mort, la charge du loup blessé.

Et Grey s'élança telle un animal blessé qui charge avec l'énergie du désespoir il trancha la chaine d'acier de l'arme de Spade avec se qui restait de kazeho et avec le shodai kitetsu il trancha la tête du lieutenant des devils pirates qui mourut sans avoir comprit se qui lui arrivait.

Grey tomba alors a genoux et regarda le cadeau de son père adoptif bien que son visage ne laissait rien paraître on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse pour son arme perdu.

- eh bien on dirait que je vais devoir m'en mêler, dit alors Black en revenant.

Luffy allait se précipiter sur lui mais Zoro l'arrêta, tout les membres des mugiwara était rassemblé tous plus ou moins blessé puisque l'équipage leurs avait donné du fils a retorde, et se tenait face au capitaine sanguinaire.

- Zoro lâche moi, criait Luffy, je vais l'écraser.

- Non, répliqua ce dernier, c'est le combat de Grey.

- Mais son sabre est cassé avec un seul il n'y arrivera peut-être pas.

Grey se relevait en entendent sa, il ferait le deuil de son sabre plus tard pour l'instant il lui restait un dernier obstacle à surmonter pour terminer sa vengeance et il le franchirait avec un seul sabre s'il le fallait.

- Lariat 'mortality' Black, dit Grey dont la haine perçait dans sa voix, maintenant c'est ton tour.

- Viens mon garçon montre moi tes talents et meurent.

En disant sa le pirate dégaina un sabre d'abordage plus grand que la moyenne et se mit en garde.

- eh Grey, cria Zoro.

- La ferme, répliqua se dernier en avançant son dernier sabre en main, j'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Attrape juste sa et massacre moi se type.

Et il lui lança le sandai kitetsu, Grey l'attrapa et regarda Zoro.

- eh marimo, demanda Sanji, t'es sur de se que tu fais.

- Oui il va gagner.

- Merci Zoro, dit Grey, je te revaudrai sa.

Alors Grey se retourna et avec deux des trois sabres maudit il chargea Black, qui sans bouger envoya un vague de haki droit sur Grey qui s'arrêta pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

- eh bien gamin, ricana Black, tu ne devais pas me tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait.

- C'est un coup de haki, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore conscient, habituellement tous ceux qui reçoive cette attaque meurt sur le coup ou pour les plus chanceux ils s'évanouissent.

- Tu veux jouer au haki très bien, les crocs du loup maudit.

Et Grey s'élança de la même façon qu'avec la technique des croc du loup sauvage, cette fois encore Black relança son attaque de haki mais cela ne fit rien a Grey car il s'était préparer , le combat s'engagea alors, Grey qui avis déjà usé pas mal d'énergie a abattre Spade perdait peu a peu du terrain et des coupure a paraissait e divers endroit de son corps, a un moments il para un coup qui l'envoya voler a deux mètre de la.

- même si tu es meilleurs que tous ceux que j'ai affronté jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne fais pas le poids, lui dit Black.

- Enfoiré, répondit Grey.

- Peut-être que les deux jeunes filles qui sont là-bas ferait de bonnes esclaves.

- Quoi, t'approche pas d'elles.

- Tout particulièrement la brune elle m'a l'air parfaite.

Et sans plus se préoccupé de Grey il commença a se diriger vers les mugiwara qui attendait l'issue du combat, Sanji et Zoro qui avait entendu les propos du pirate se placèrent devant Robin et Nami, tandis que ses dernière reculait au moment ou Black levait son sabres pour trancher Zoro et Sanji, Grey s'interposa et laissa jaillir une vague de haki qui joua le rôle de bouclier mais qui n'empêcha pas Grey de recevoir une blessure assez sérieuse.

- ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de toucher Robin, dit Grey en haletant.

- Essaie de m'en empêcher pour voir.

Grey sentis monté en lui une puissance monstrueuse ainsi qu'une envie de tuer jamais atteinte jusque la, d'un coup de sabre il envoya voler le capitaine Black a cinq mètre.

Grey pris position sur ses jambes rangea ses deux sabres dans leurs fourreau, les suspendit chacun d'un coté et les prit de façons a exécuté un mouvement iaï.

- La malédiction du dieu loup.

Et il fonçât, droit sur Black et au moment ou se dernier allait le trancher il dégaina et trancha.

Grey finit quelque mètre plus loin derrière Black, puis quelque secondes après le sabre d'abordage se brisa en plusieurs morceau suivit par le corps du capitaine qui au lieu de n'être tranché qu'a un seul endroit se sépara en plusieurs morceau, ainsi le capitaine Lariat 'mortality' Black mourut. Suite a cette action Grey s'effondra inconscient son tatouage cessa de rougeoyé a ce moment, tous se précipitèrent vers lui Chopper arriva le premier et commença les premiers soins, quelques minutes plus tard la reine arriva avec un brancard et le fit transporter dans une hutte ou il pourrait être soigné. Une heure passa avant que le petit renne ne sorte de la hutte pour décrire l'état de Grey.

- il devrait s'en sortir, annonçât le docteur au nez bleu, la blessure qu'il a au torse est grave mais ne laissera pas de cicatrice, par contre celle qu'il a reçut a l'œil gauche en laissera une mais son œil va bien il verra aussi bien qu'avant.

- Et quand pourra-t-on le voir, demanda Robin.

- Pas tout de suite répondit Chopper, mais bientôt. Et Zoro dans un de ses moments de conscience il m'a dit de te rendre ton sabre.

- Merci, répondit Zoro.

- Je retourne m'occuper de lui, Sanji pourrait tu préparer quelque chose pour lui quand il se réveillera.

- Ouai, je vais faire une exception vu qu'il est blessé.

Et Chopper re-rentra dans la hutte tandis que Sanji s'éloignai pour cuisiner quelque chose pour tout les monde, les autre s'assirent à proximité et attendirent

Pendant se temps la reine parlait avec les anciens, tout le village avait assisté a la mise a mort des pirates.

- je vous avais dit, se réjouissait la reine, que ces pirates la était différent en plus ils nous ont débarrassé de ces brutes qui nous rançonnait depuis si longtemps.

- Peut-être que vous aviez raison, soupira un des ancien, on n'aurait pas du avertir ces bandit de leurs présences.

- On a bien fait plutôt, le contredit un guerrier, sinon dès qu'ils se seraient aperçut de leurs présence ils nous auraient massacré.

- C'est ce qui a faillis se passé, les interrompit la reine, qu'on les ait avertit n'a rien changé si Luffy et ses camarade avait décidé de ne pas intervenir nous étions tous mort.

- Il me semble, commença un autre guerrier, que celui qui utilise deux sabres avait une rancune personnel contre eux.

- Vu dans l'état ou il se trouvait c'est vrai, confirma un des anciens.

- Euh excusé moi, interrompit alors quelqu'un.

Tous ceux présent se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Yume, Kitsu et Hana qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- oui, demanda Yuki, qu'y a-t-il ?

- vous parler de Grey-san, demanda Yume.

- Oui et puis.

- Et bien, commença Hana.

- Un de ses sabres s'est brisé pendant la bataille, continua Kitsu.

- C'est le cas, dit un ancien, et alors.

- On se disait, dit Yume, que pour montrer notre gratitude à ces gens nous pourrions lui offrir un autre sabre.

- Sa serait une bonne idée, approuva Yuki, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons au village un seul sabre digne de cette épéiste et a la hauteur de notre dette envers lui ces pirates.

- Il existe pourtant une légende…, commença Yume.

- Oui elle parle d'un sabre qui reposerait…, continua Kitsu.

- Dans un lieu secret de l'île, finit Hana.

- Taisez-vous, intervint un des guerrier, sa ne concerne pas la situation présente.

- Qu'elle est donc cette histoire, demanda alors Yuki.

- En fait, commença un des ancien en regardant le guerrier d'un air mauvais, il s'agit d'une vieille légende qui dit que un monstre invincible aurait séjourné autrefois sur cette ile, et qu'il parcourait le monde a la recherche d'autre membre de son espèce. La légende dit que la veille de son départ le monstre versa des larmes sur son sort et que de ses larmes naquirent une épée, qui entre des mains experte pourrait accomplir des miracles. La légende raconte qu'après le depart du monstre l'épée se retrouva cernée par les montagnes et qu'au fils des siècles cela devint une caverne et que cette épée attendait un propriétaire digne d'elle. Voila se que dit la légende de l'épée mais rien ne prouve qu'elle existe.

- Pourquoi se monstre était il invincible, questionna la reine, toute créature sur cette terre a toujours un ennemi mortel.

- Avez-vous entendu parler du village d'erbaf.

- Bien sur c'est un village d'où sont issu les plus fort de guerrier géant.

- Il est dit que peut de chose peuvent résister a leurs force et que le seule monstre à réussir à rester en vie face a eux est celui de cette légende.

- Et quelle le nom de se monstre, demanda Yume curieuse.

- Les géants l'appel le serpent rouge de sang personne ne sait exactement qui il est ou se qu'il est a part peut-être les géants d'erbaf.

- Voila pourquoi je disais que sa ne concerne pas la situation présente, coupa le guerrier.

- Au contraire, contredit la reine, si cette épée existe alors elle sera parfaite en témoignage de notre gratitude.

- Je dois vous avertir ma reine que seule celui désirant s'approprier cette épée légendaire pourra essayé d'entré dans la grotte, et il est dit qu'un gardien garde cette fameuse épée.

- Nous verrons cela avec le principale concerné, pour le moment laissons le se reposer, nous devons reconstruire la porte du village pour éviter que les animaux de l'île ne nous envahissent.

- On en regretterait presque votre animal de compagnie, ironisa un ancien.

- Pourquoi presque, questionna la reine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que bien que très utiles pour tenir a distance les bête sauvage de cette ile, il dévorait de tonne de nourriture par jours se qui ne nous facilitait pas la tache.

- Toujours en train de vous plaindre, tout le monde au travail et vite, répliqua la reine puis elle se tourna vers Yume, Kitsu et Hana, vous trois serez charger de demander a l'épéiste si il veut tenter l'épreuve et conquérir l'épée mais attendez qu'il soit reposer.

- Oui Yuki-sama, se réjouirent les trois jeunes femmes.

De son coté Chopper avait fais tout se qu'il pouvait pour soigner les blessures de Grey maintenant ile restait plus qu'a laisser faire et attendre il allait ressortir quand Grey se réveilla de nouveau.

- chui ou, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se levé.

- Arrête, s'écria Chopper, tu ne doit pas te lever tes blessure ne sont pas cicatriser, je viens juste de terminer les soins.

- J'ai horreur d'être enfermé à ne rien faire, et en plus j'ai faim.

- Ne bouge pas Sanji va arriver avec de quoi manger.

- J'aime pas qu'on est pitié de moi, je peux me préparer à manger seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte c'est toujours Sanji qui prépare les repas, d'habitude sa te gène pas.

- Au même moment Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Franky, Brook et Ussop rentrent précipitamment dans la case voir se qui se passait, quand Grey les aperçut ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Robin puis il se rallongea.

- j'avais oublié, dit-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu avais oublié, demanda Chopper tandis que les autres s'asseyaient soulagé de voir Grey réveillé.

- Que je n'étais plus tout seule, répondit Grey en fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussi sec, mes sabres ou sont ils ?

- Ici, répondit Robin, mais…

- Mais quoi, demanda Grey.

Sans répondre Chopper les lui tendis Grey sortit d'abord le kitetsu de son fourreau, le rangea en constatant qu'il n'avait rien, puis en prenant kazeoh il s'aperçut qu'il était beaucoup plus léger, alors avec appréhension il le sortit de son fourreau et vit que la lame étais cassé a une quinzaine de centimètre au-dessus de la garde. Sans rien dire il le remit au fourreau et le posa de coté avant de se rallongé la main sur les yeux, Zoro comprenant parfaitement se qu'il ressentait ne dit rien et sortit.

- je suis désolé, dit Chopper tandis que les autres gardaient le silence, les forgerons du village ne peuvent le réparer et Franky n'est pas forgerons.

- Est-ce que Robin est blessé, demanda Grey en se souvenant du moment où il avait reçut le coup de sabre pour protéger aussi bien Robin que Sanji, Nami et Zoro.

- Quelque égratignure du au combat avec l'équipage adverse mais rien de grave.

- Je vois, répondit Grey en se remémorant la fin de l'affrontement ou il avait enfin réussi a maitrisé parfaitement son attaque ultime.

- Nous allons te laisser, dit alors Nami, Sanji ne tardera pas arriver avec de quoi manger.

- Ouai, répondit Grey sans plus d'attention.

Il sortir alors un par un, Robin allait sortir la dernière mais fit demi-tours et se pencha au-dessus de Grey.

- se n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle, ces blessure tu te battais pour l'honneur de tes parent et de ton village alors je ne pouvais pas rester a ne rien faire.

Elle effleura alors les lèvres de Grey avec les sienne avant de se lever et de partir au moment de sortir elle entendit :

- merci… a tous

Robin sourit mais ne dit rien et sortit, au même moment Sanji arrivait et distribuait les différent plat qu'il avait préparé et pour une fois sans posé de question ou faire le jaloux du fait que Robin était seule avec Grey, il entra dans la case et posa à coté de Grey plusieurs morceau de viande saignante et l'accompagnement qui allait avec.

- tu n'étais pas obliger, lui dit alors Grey.

- Même si on ne s'entend pas, répondit Sanji touché par l'attention, tu fais partis de l'équipage et nourrir un membre de l'équipage c'est mon boulot.

- Je ne parlais pas de sa, repris Grey, Chopper me l'a dit aussi, je parlais du fait d'avoir protégé mes arrière pendant le combat.

- Tu es un épéiste pas vrai, même si je ne comprends rien n'a votre code de l'honneur à toi et au marimo…

- Marimo, interrogea Grey

- C'est Zoro cherche pas c'est entre nous, bref comme je disais je ne pige vraiment pas ce code d'honneur mais j'ai assez entendu Zoro dire qu'avoir une cicatrice dans le dos étais le combles du déshonneur pour un épéiste et au vu de ta façon de combattre a se moment la tu en aurais récolté plus d'une.

- Je vois, répondit Grey et tandis que Sanji allais sortir il entendit, merci.

- Alors sa t'arrive de remercier les gens sa doit être rare.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit Grey en souriant.

Sanji allait répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face a Yume, Kitsu et Hana. Sanji qui ne perdait jamais le nord commença à roucouler sur leur beauté avec des cœurs flottant autour de lui.

- excuser nous, dit alors Hana, mais pourrions nous, nous entretenir avec Grey-san quelque minute.

- Pourquoi lui, demanda Sanji déçut puis en se tournant vers Grey, t'a de la chance d'être blessé épéiste a la manque sinon je t'aurai fait passer l'envie de séduire les jolies jeunes femmes.

- J'y penserais cuistot pervers, répondit Grey préférant que le cuistot l'insulte plutôt qu'il le plaigne.

- Si jamais il vous dit quelque chose de mal, dit-il aux trois filles qui attendaient, appeler et j'accourais telle un chevalier sur son blanc destrier pour…

- Mais oui on a comprit, l'interrompit Grey, maintenant sort.

Bien que de nouveau renfrogné Sanji sortit et laissa Grey seule avec les trois jeunes filles.

- bon et que me voulez-vous toute les trois, demanda Grey.

- La reine nous envoie vous faire passer un message, commença Yume.

- Combien de fois devrais-je le dire j'aime pas être vouvoyé.

- Pardon Grey-san, répondit Yume en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et quel est le message, questionna Grey.

- Nous savons tous au village que vous avez perdu un sabre, dit Kitsu.

- Alors la reine s'est dit qu'en tant que remerciement elle allait vous offrir un autre sabre, continua Yume toujours aussi rouge.

- Et donc on est venu pour vous dire que sur cette île existait peut-être une épée légendaire qui attendait que quelqu'un de digne d'elle se présente, finis Hana.

- Existe-t-elle au moins ? demanda Grey.

- Personne ne le sait mais si c'est le cas, répondit Hana.

- Mais la reine veut savoir si tu voulais essayer de la trouvé, compléta Yume.

- Il est dit qu'un gardien protège cette épée pour être sur que l'épéiste la recherchant en soit digne.

- Vous finissez toujours les phrase de l'autre comme sa, on dira des sœurs

- On est pas sœur, s'exclamèrent alors les trois en même temps tout en rougissant.

- Enfin c'est pas grave, eh bien dit à Asuka Yuki que j'essaierai de la trouver quand j'irais un peu mieux.

- Très bien, répondit Yume.

Puis sans plus se soucier des trois filles qui restait planter ou elles étaient Grey commença à manger.

- veux tu que je t'aide à manger, demanda Yume en se rapprochant.

- Je suis assez grand pour manger tout seule.

- Oui mais avec vos…. tes blessures ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit alors Hana en s'approchant a son tour.

- C'est vrai, dit Kitsu qui ne voulait pas rester derrière, il faut te ménager.

- J'ai dit non.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il entendit les trois estomacs grogner a cause de la faim, les trois jeunes filles devinrent rouge et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Grey les appela.

- vous pouvez en prendre il y'en a trop pour moi de toute façon.

- Merci, répondirent les trois filles en même temps quoique toujours un peu gêner.

Elles commencèrent donc à manger se que Grey leur avait offert, Grey qui avait finit et qui avait posé son assiette par terre réfléchissait a la proposition de la reine et espérait que la légende soit vrai et que l'épée existait bel bien car il était impossible pour lui de se battre a pleine puissance et d'exécuter ses technique avec une seule sabre. Sanji finit par rentré car il trouvait cela faisait longtemps que Grey était seule en compagnie de trois superbe filles, a peine eut-il posé un pied a l'intérieur de la case que son cerveau analysait les choses qu'il voyait a sa manière.

- je le savais, s'écria-t-il, tu te fais chouchouter enfoiré je vais t'achever, te pulvériser, te te…

Et tandis qu'il allait se précipiter sur Grey Chopper sous sa forme humaine l'arrêta en pleine course tout en demandant de l'aide pour faire sortir le cuisinier prit de folie. Se fut Franky et Brook qui l'aidèrent à sortir Sanji de la case qui une fois dehors tomba au sol dans le désespoir le plus total. Robin et Nami qui était entré suite a la sortis forcer de Sanji firent leur propre analyse.

- ah ah, s'exclama Nami, je savais bien qu'il y'avait quelque chose entre vous quatre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme connerie encore, demanda Grey.

- Grey, intervint Robin, si tu avais besoin d'aide pour manger il fallait demander.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, dit Grey en se tapant le front du plat de la main, même toi tu t'y mets, vous avez l'esprit tordu dans cette équipage ma parole.

- On mangeait, juste dit alors Yume timidement.

- C'est vrai, compléta Grey, elle crevait la dalle alors je leurs offert une partis de mon repas, sa s'arrête la.

Les trois filles se dépêchèrent de finir leur assiette et sortir a toute vitesse pour s'éloigner de se malentendu et aussi pour porter la réponse de Grey a la reine.

- et bien, commença Robin, a chaque fois tu te retrouve dans des situations louche avec ses trois la.

- C'est vous qui vous faite des idées moi je leurs est rien demandé.

- T'es vraiment bizarre Grey, dit alors Nami, sa serai Sanji il en aurait profité un max.

- Me compare pas a se pervers dégénéré.

- Mais oui mais oui, répondit Nami en sortant pour se diriger vers Sanji pour lui raconter se qui venait de se passer.

Robin qui était resté seule avec Grey prit une chaise et s'assit a coté du lit ou Grey était aussi en position assise.

- tu ne devras pas te reposer un peu, finit-elle par dire.

- Se n'est pas en restant au lit toute la journée que je vais guérir.

- Chopper ne sera pas d'accord mais bon, a part sa que voulais réellement ces trois demoiselle.

- Elle me faisait passer un message de la reine comme quoi je pourrais peut-être avoir une nouvelle épée.

- Pourquoi peut-être.

Grey lui raconta se que les trois lui avais dit en plus de se que lui supposait.

- je pense que c'est possible après tout les légende sont battit sur des fait réelle, finit par dire Robin.

- Effectivement c'est pour sa que je vais aller la chercher.

- Bien je pense que tout le monde va t'accompagner il s'ennui et on besoin d'un peu d'action.

- Faite comme vous voulez.

- Encore une chose, pourquoi tes yeux change et que ton tatouage rougeoie quand tu te bats.

- J'en sais rien j'ai jamais fais gaffe a mon tatouage quand je me battais et a part dans un miroir t'arrive à voir tes yeux toi.

Sans répondre robin fit apparaître un œil sur sa main le montra un Grey se regarda avant de le faire disparaître.

- question stupide, dit alors Grey.

- Je pense que je vais te laissé, dit alors Robin.

- Une dernière question.

- Oui, demanda robin.

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

- Pour te faire réagir un peu, répondit Robin, et je ne t'ai pas embrassé j'ai juste fais…

Et elle retourna vers Grey et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres avec les sienne puis sourit avant de sortir le laissant une nouvelle fois seule avec ses question. Quelque temps après Grey finis par se lever prit les affaire de change qu'il y'avait pour lui, ainsi que ses sabres et au lieu de sortir par la porte ou il était certain que tout le monde attendait, il utilisa le kitetsu pour se faire une sortit discrète et passé par l'arrière, puis sans faire de bruit il se dirigea vers la source chaude.

Une fois sur place il fut étonné de voir que le vestiaire était vide a croire que personne ne lavait dans se village, mais se qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était que dans un des casier les plus près de la porte menant aux bains il y'avait des affaire de femme, sans plus se soucier que sa de ses ancien vêtement il les jeta dans un coin de la pièce en se disant qu'il faudrait les jeter vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient et mis ses affaire de change dans un casier avec kazeoh a coté, il se noua une serviette autour de la taille et sortis du vestiaire avec le kitetsu a la main.

A peine eu-t-il mis un pied en dehors des vestiaires qu'il vit que quelqu'un était déjà la, sans soucier plus que sa vu que la personne était de dos il rentra dans l'eau et posa le kitetsu sur le bord a porté de main et commença se détendre enfin.

- eh bien, dit alors la personne présente dans la source, je savais qu'une présence féminine ne te dérangeait pas mais a se point.

Grey réagis instinctivement et saisi la poigné de son sabre avant de voir que la reine se tenais immergé jusqu'au cou au milieu du bassin.

- désolé pour sa, dit Grey dont l'attitude montrait qu'il s'en foutait royalement, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensé et je ne t'avais pas vu Asuka Yuki.

- Allons au point ou nous en sommes, répondis Yuki quelque peu gêné, je pense que Yuki suffira tu ne crois pas Grey.

- Si tu le dis, repondis celui-ci indifférent a la situation.

- On peut dire que tu es vraiment bizarre.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- La plupart des hommes qui se retrouve ici en même temps qu'une femme est excité en général et ne peut s'empêcher de faire des commentaires et je n'ose imaginer se que se serai avec moi, même si je suis la reine.

- Faut reconnaitre que vous avez une beauté certaine, mais même si j'aime les femmes je suis aussi très respectueux a leurs égards et rien ne me ferai faire ou dire quelque chose de dégradant pour elle, son honneur ou encore pour le mien.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de jeune femme du village te tourne autour, en tout cas si mes guerriers savaient que tu es ici en même temps que moi, héros du village ou pas ils te tueraient.

- S'ils en sont capables, répondit Grey en haussant les épaules, tant mieux pour eux.

- Quand a votre cuisinier…

- Qu'est ce que le cuistot pervers viens faire là-dedans.

- Les trois jeunes filles m'ont raconté l'incident qu'il s'était produit et la réaction de Sanji.

- Ah sa, il est chiant il passe sont temps à draguer toute les belles femmes qu'ils croisent.

- Oui je l'ai bien compris c'est pourquoi il ne ferait pas un bon époux.

- C'est sur mais que veux-tu c'est la vie.

- Bien changement de sujet, comment se porte tes blessures elle m'avait l'air assez sérieuse.

- Tout baigne, d'après Chopper la seule cicatrice que je garderai est celle sur mon œil.

- Sa ajoutera a ton charme je pense.

- Si tu le dit.

Passa ensuite un long moment ou les deux se turent et profitèrent du calme qui régnait dans les bains car l'équipage attendais surement toujours que Grey sorte par la porte et le peuple de Yuki reparais la porte.

- je pense que je vais sortir, annonça alors Yuki.

- Fait se que tu veux, répondit Grey qui venait d'être tiré de ses pensé.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de ne pas essayer de mater comme dirait cette charmante petite rousse de votre équipage.

- Inutile en effet je n'est pas l'esprit assez pervers pour m'abaisser a sa.

La reine sortit alors du bassin et n'avait qu'une serviette qu'elle tenait devant son intimité laissant ses seins nue. Grey bien qu'il est dit qu'il ne materait pas ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur la poitrine généreuse de la reine et si celle-ci s'en rendis compte elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Grey attendit une vingtaine de minute pour être sur que la reine était partit puis sortit a son tour de l'eau et partis s'habiller en oubliant pas son sabre.

Pendant se temps de leurs coté les mugiwara rassuré sur l'état de santé de Grey s'était peu à peu dispersé seul Robin, Chopper et Zoro qui dormait était resté sur place.

Aussi quand le petit renne entra dans la case pour être sur que rien n'arrivait a son patient, poussa un cri de surprise quand il vit que c'était vide et qu'il y'avait un trou dans le fond de la case. Robin accouru au cri de Chopper et vit la même chose a la différence qu'elle garda son calme comme d'habitude.

Chopper sortis en paniquant réveilla Zoro qui se demandait se qui arrivait, et pendant que le petit renne expliquait plus ou moins bien a un Zoro encore dans les vapes et que Robin allait se mettre a la recherche de Grey, celui-ci se pointa ses sabre a la ceinture torse nu et les cheveux encore mouiller du bain dont il venait de sortir.

- Grey, s'écria Chopper dans tout ses états, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger et tu n'aurai pas du aller te baigner sa aurait pu ré-ouvrir les blessures.

- Bin c'est pas arriver donc c'est pas grave.

Robin qui s'était inquiéter un court instant en découvrant la case vide fut soulager de le voir revenir en forme ou du moins autant que le permettait ses blessures.

- je cherche Yuki, dit alors Grey, vous l'avez vu.

- Pourquoi tu la cherche, demanda Chopper.

- J'ai besoin de renseignement sur l'épée dont on m'a parlé.

- Elle doit être avec Sanji, dit alors Robin, je t'accompagne si tu veux.

- Fais comme tu veux sa me dérange pas.

Ils se mirent en route laissant Zoro sur place qui ne tarda pas à se rendormir, la reine et Sanji se trouvait sur la place du village ou le village voulais organiser une autre fête encore plus grande que celle de la veille pour remercier ceux qui les avaient délivré de la domination de Black et de sont équipage. Lorsque Robin et Grey arrivèrent à hauteur de Sanji et de Yuki le cuistot n'eut aucune réaction particulière hormis le fait d'un léger grognement en voyant que Grey était encore seul avec Robin, Grey qui s'attendait a se que Yuki raconte a Sanji l'épisode des sources en fut étonné et encore plus quand la reine lui adressa un clin d'œil dans la dos de Sanji pour lui montrer que c'était un secret entre eux, sans en chercher a en savoir plus Grey haussa les épaules.

- Yuki, commença Grey, j'aimerais savoir comment accéder a la grotte pour l'épée dont les filles m'ont parlé j'aimerais y'aller des que possible.

- A vrai dire, répondit Yuki, c'est assez simple il y'a un chemin qui part du village et qui mène a un lac. La montagne se trouve de l'autre coté de se lac mais il n'y a aucun chemin pour escalader la montagne.

- Montre moi juste se chemin je me débrouillerai pour la montagne.

- Le plus simple c'est que tu aille a l'entré du village et que tu prennes le chemin sur la gauche, si tu continue tous droit tu arriveras au lac.

- Très bien merci.

- Tu pars tout de suite, demanda Yuki.

- Oui, pourquoi.

- Il faudrait que tu reviennes a temps pour la fête qui se prépare en votre honneur à toi et a l'équipage.

- J'essaierai.

- Attend 5 min, dit alors Robin, les autres ont envi de venir aussi.

- Alors appel les j'ai pas toute la journée.

Sans répondre robin partis à la recherche des différents membres de l'équipage, elle trouva Zoro et Chopper près de la case ou Grey étais quelque minute auparavant, puis elle se dirigea vers des bruit de voix bien connu ou tait rassemblé le reste de l'équipage, une fois qu'elle eut mis tous le monde au courant ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la porte du village ou attendais Sanji et Grey. De leurs coté ses deux la étais en train de s'engueuler une fois de plus.

- t'es nul, disait Sanji, t'a des tas de filles qui te courent après et toi t'en profite même pas, t'es gay ou quoi.

- Répète un peu cuistot pervers, répliqua Grey, moi je respect les femmes je n'irai pas les mettre dans des situations embarrassante juste pour m'amuser avec elle.

- Donc t'es gay c'est bien se que je dis.

- Oh, dit soudain Grey, est ce que t'a reine de beauté comme tu l'appelle t'a raconté l'épisode des sources chaude ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, dit Sanji qui pâlit en s'attendant au pire.

- Rien du tout, n'intervint alors Yuki qui arrivait en compagnie des autres mugiwara.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mentir, repris Sanji a l'adresse de Grey.

- Il n'a pas mentit on c'est juste croisé je sortais des vestiaires quand lui entrais sa s'arrête la.

Sanji poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Yuki regardait Grey de façon a lui faire comprendre que sa devait absolument rester entre eux.

- Allez on y va, s'écria Luffy, il faut qu'on rentre pour le banquet.

- Donc vous y allez tous, demanda Yuki.

- Apparemment, répondis Zoro, bon aller a plus.

Et tous se dirigèrent vers le lac par le chemin que leurs avait indiqué Yuki, ils y arrivèrent assez vite et trouvèrent plusieurs embarcations qui devait servir à percher elle ne pouvait contenir que trois personne au maximum, Zoro, Franky et Ussop en prirent une, une autre fut occupé par Brook Sanji et Nami, tandis que Luffy, Grey, Robin et Chopper sous sa forme habituelle montais dans une troisième. Atteindre le pied de la montagne leurs prit à peine plus de dix minutes.

Ils escaladèrent chacun a leurs façon Grey, Sanji et Zoro a main nue, Robin, Luffy et Chopper utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs, Brook lui utilisa sa légèreté pour bondir d'une excavation a l'autre tandis que Franky escaladais lui aussi a main nue en portant Nami sur son dos. Ils finirent par arriver devant une grotte gigantesque et juste a coté de l'entré était gravé a même la roche un texte en langage ancien de l'ile.

- eh Robin, cria Luffy en regardant le texte sans comprendre, sa veut dire quoi tout sa.

- Voyons, dit Robin en s'approchant, sa dit très exactement « ceux qui veulent des richesses de cette endroit s'emparer, leurs pire cauchemars affronter devront ».

- Bizarre, dit Sanji, c'est quoi cette histoire de cauchemars.

- On s'en fout, s'écria Nami qui avait fait tilt en entendant le mot richesse, on y va.

- Attendez, dit Ussop a genoux, je crois que j'ai attrapé la maladie « je ne peux pas allez dans cette grotte ».

- Moi aussi, intervint Chopper.

- Eh bien rester ici, répondis Grey, tout seul sans personne pour vous protéger.

Et sans plus de discutions tous rentrèrent dans la grotte suivit des deux froussard de l'équipe.

bon voila un autre chapitre qui s'achève. pour être franc a la base je ne pensais pas faire duré l'aventure sur l'ile aussi longtemps mais au final j'ai eu pas mal d'idée donc il devrai y avoir encore un chapitre ou deux avec l'ile et après changement de décor et dites moi si vous voulez voir du lemon ou pas si le oui l'emporte j'essaierai de vous satisfaire. sur se a plus en espérant que sa vous a plut.


	8. Chapter 8

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre de one piece en espérant que vous continuer à lire et que vous appréciez l'histoire, je ne suis pas très productif ses temps ci mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et les profs donne un maximum de contrôle.

Encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.

**La grotte et départ.**

Alors que tous l'équipage entrait dans la grotte une étrange brume les assaillis elle se dissipa quelque minute plus tard mais chaque mugiwara était allongé au sol évanouie.

Le premier Luffy se réveilla en se redressant il constata qu'il était seul sans s'en faire plus que sa car il avait confiance en ses compagnons il continua son chemin, il finis par débouché sur une sortis, a peine eu-t-il mis un pied dehors que son cœur s'accéléra son village était en flamme tous ses amis, aussi bien ses compagnon que ceux de son village, était attaché a des poteaux prêt a être exécuté par des marine avant qu'il n'est pus intervenir les marines tirèrent et tous tombèrent mort, Luffy entra dans une rage folle et massacra tous les marine se présentant en face de lui mais au bout d'un moment les simple soldat furent remplacé par des vice-amiraux Luffy commença a peiner.

Quelque seconde après Luffy, se fut Zoro qui s'éveilla, lui aussi constatant qu'il était seul pesta contre les autre qui se perdait sans arrêt et se mit a leurs recherche, il finit par déboucher sur une porte qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation, quand il se fut habituer a la clarté de la pièce il distingua deux personne familière, son ancien mentor et kuina son amie d'enfance. Heureux de la revoir en vie Zoro l'appela mais aucun des deux ne l'entendis, alors qu'il allait appeler encore une fois, lui en plus jeune, débarqua en trombe dans la pièce deux sabres a la main. Se petit Zoro défia kuina, les deux jeune sortir en direction de leurs terrain d'affrontement habituelle, la Zoro assista a une de ses nombreuse défaite face a son amis d'enfance, il entendit le même discours que lui avait tenu kuina le jour de sa mort. Zoro commença à pâlir et a respirer difficilement, il suivit alors kuina lorsqu'elle se dirigea chez elle, même quand elle fit un détour pour déposer son sabre. C'est la que se produit le drame qui avait scellé le destin de Zoro.

Se fut ensuite au tour de Franky de se réveiller, il était seul lui aussi, il partit donc a la recherche des autres, mais lorsqu'il trouva enfin quelqu'un se fut Tom l'homme poisson, il était enchainer dans une cellule a peine assez grande pour lui, il portait encore les blessures qu'il avait subi a cause des Battle Franky. Franky sentit une sourde colère monté en lui et essaya de défoncer la porte de la cage mais plus il tapait plus il avait l'impression que la cage se solidifiait, c'est a se moment la qu'entra un homme sans visage il ouvrit la cage et traina Tom par les pieds, Franky se révoltât de nouveau contre le traitement que subissait son mentor. Alors il attaqua le geôlier mais se dernier l'envoya voler d'un revers de la main sans même se retourner, Franky réattaqua encore et encore et a chaque fois l'homme sans visage le terrassait a chaque fois sans effort.

Nami s'éveilla ensuite, toujours seul comme les trois autres avant elle, elle suivit un chemin sans douter de son sens de l'orientation, elle arriva devant les porte d'Arlong park ou tous les villageois de son village était rassemblé des arme a la main et regardait Zoro, Sanji et Ussop se battre avec les lieutenants d'Arlong. Luffy devait encore être sous l'eau se dit-elle, mais a lieu de la défaite des lieutenants d'Arlong ses amis tombais. Se fut d'abord Ussop qui fut tuer par Chuu, Sanji qui était partis secourir Luffy sous l'eau fut pourchasser par kurobi qui le tua grâce a la pression que l'eau exerçait sur son corps, Nami s'écroula il ne restait plus que Zoro et Luffy en vie.

Chopper s'éveilla a son tour assis seul que les autres il était dans une pleine enneiger de son ile natale, quand il regarda a l'est en direction du château il vit qu'il était en feu il prit sa forme de rêne pour s'y rendre le plus vite possible, mais plus il courait plus le château s'éloignait, il lui sembla entendre un cri de terreur du docteur kureha, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus car jamais il ne l'avait entendu crier comme sa, il accéléra il finit par se rapprocher du château il prit le seul câble restant pour monter au sommet de la montagne quand il arriva se qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Sanji lui quand il se réveilla, était allongé dans sa chambre au Baratie, alors comme si tout se qu'il avait vécu était un rêve il se leva pour faire se corvée journalière mais alors qu'il déambulait dans le restaurant il ne trouva pas âme qui vive se qui l'intrigua beaucoup, il se rendit sur le pont de débarquement des clients, il vit que tout le monde était présent il soupira, pendant un instant il s'était inquiété. A peine quelque seconde après qu'il se soit mit en marche pour rejoindre les autre et leurs dire de retourner bosser au lieu de lézarder au soleil un coup de feu retentit et Carne s'effondra une balle en pleine tête, Sanji se précipita mais il s'arrêta nette, il avait en face de lui des pirate a l'air menaçant qui tenait en joue tous les cuisiniers l'un d'eux avait descendu Carne. Au moment ou il allait se précipiter pour mettre une raclé a tous ses enfoiré la voix de Zeff l'arrêta.

Quand Ussop s'éveilla, et qu'il vit qu'il était seul il commença a paniqué et se mit a courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à se qu'il tombe dans un trous qui le fit glisser jusqu'à une plage qu'il connaissait bien, alors heureux d'avoir une chance de revoir Kaya il se précipita au village. Au moment ou il arrivait et qu'il croisait des habitant en leurs disant bonjours a tous va, aucun ne lui répondit ne serait ce qu'une seule fois alors qu'il s'arrêtait de courir pour essayer de comprendre il croisa ses trois ancien « matelot » alors qu'il se précipitait comme a son habitude ils dépassèrent en lui mettant un vent monumental. Ussop se demandant se qui passait pourquoi tout le monde l'ignorai royalement, il commença à prendre peur et se dirigea a toute vitesse vers la maison de Kaya.

Brook s'éveilla a son tour et a sa grande surprise il était fait de chair et de sang, allongé dans son lit du temps ou il faisait partis des rumbar pirate, il se leva tout joyeux pensant que sa mort et celle de ses compagnon n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar d'une nuit. Il se précipita dans le carré ou ses hommes dormait et les réveilla en chanson comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude ses hommes râlèrent mais toujours avec un grand sourire puisque la devise des rumbar pirate était de redonné le sourir aux enfants. La journée se passait dans la bonne humeur comme d'habitude mais Brook avait un affreux sentiment de déjà vu, ses doute se confirmèrent quelque minute plus tard quand il aperçut une voile au loin.

Grey sortit du sommeil, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était seul il commença a cherchez Robin en priorité il finit par arrivé devant un village, au moment ou il entrait le bombardement commença, autour de lui le gens criait que les chasseurs de primes était la pour Nico Robin et qu'il fallait livrer cette femme démoniaque. Grey attrapa un passant par le col et le força a lui révélé ou se trouvait Robin, l'homme hurlant de terreur lui répondit, Grey se précipita a l'endroit indiquer et vit robin encerclé par des chasseurs de primes, il n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça, il mit rapidement hors d'état de nuire tous les chasseurs et emmena Robin loin de cette ville c'est a se moment que Aokiji arriva.

Robin la dernière s'éveilla elle était de retour a Enies Lobies, elle était de nouveau perché sur les remparts de la tour de la justice, et comme lors de se jours elle portait des menottes en kairouseki, les membres du CP9 était présent autour d'elle et en face sur le toi du tribunal se tenais ses amis. Spandam faisait son discourt sur sa perfidie et la noirceur qui avait été ses compagne de toujours, même si elle voulait démentir ses parole elle ne pouvait plus parler elle ne pouvait que pleurer silencieusement et comme lors sogeking sous la demande Luffy fit bruler le drapeau du gouvernement mondial. Elle fut emmenée loin de ses amis par spandam et Lucci.

Luffy réussi a les rejoindre, le combat titanesque s'engagea contre Lucci, Spandam lui restait la a rigoler et a lui rabâcher que ses moins que rien n'avait aucune chance, mais au bout de quelque minute les autres membres de l'équipage débarquèrent dans la pièce du combat, tous était blesser mais ils étaient sauf, Lucci ayant prit sa forme d'homme léopard envoya Luffy contre un mur ou sa tête resta coincé, c'est a se moment que Lucci se précipita et blessa gravement tous ses amis les un après les autre de façon a les remettre au gouvernement par la suite.

Une fois tous les pirates hors d'état de nuire il se tourna de nouveau vers Luffy qui venait de sortir la tête du mur, cette Fois Lucci fonça pour tuer, Robin poussa un cri d'effroi.

Grey était face a Aokiji bien que sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps il dit a Robin de fuir et passa a l'attaque mais quelque chose clochait, cette Aokiji la avait la puissance et l'apparence de celui qu'il connaissait mais quelque chose le tourmentait Grey se fit avoir bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imagina Aokiji rattrapa Robin et la gela a son tour, Grey don la tête n'avais pas été geler assista a toute la scène, quand Robin ne fut plus qu'un bloc de glace Aokiji la fit tomber, Grey vit la scène au ralentit, quand elle toucha le sol la statue se brisa, Aokiji se tourna de nouveau vers Grey et finit de le geler pendant que celui-ci l'injuriait Grey fut brisé a son tour, il se retrouva devant sauro, son père adoptif, Grey ne put le regarder en face et il ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer quand sauro lui dit qu'il avait échouer dans son serment de protéger Robin et qu'il était déshonorer a jamais, la scène de son échec passa en boucle dans son esprit quand soudain il comprit se qui clochait, Aokiji ne portait pas son manteau d'amiral, hors depuis qu'il l'était devenu il ne s'en séparais quasiment jamais, Grey se réveilla en sursaut et constata que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il vit également que tout ses compagnon y compris Robin était évanoui eux aussi, il se leva et se dirigea vers Robin.

Pour Robin, Luffy était perdu quand soudain apparut de nulle part telle un loup enragé, Grey para le coup mortel destiner a Luffy et trancha le jugulaire de Lucci, puis il se tourna vers elle. Robin se demandais comment cela pouvait être possible quand elle regarda spandam qui armais son épée funkfried et l'envoyer droit sur Grey celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour l'éviter, Robin s'effondra, mais Grey fut à coté d'elle quelque seconde après, il lui disait que tout ceci était une illusion mais elle refusait d'y croire alors Grey pour confirmer ses paroles trancha ses menottes et l'embrassa.

Robin se redressa, elle était dans les bras de Grey te celui-ci li souriait, première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire aussi franchement.

- on dira que je suis intervenu à temps, dit alors Grey.

- Pourquoi, demanda Robin.

- Les illusions de se type peuvent tuer si le cauchemar provoqué est trop intense.

- Je ne voulais pas parler de sa, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

- Pour te faire réagir, répondit Grey en reprenant les mots de Robin.

- Menteur, tu n'es pas du genre a embrassé juste pour faire réagir quelqu'un.

- Dans se cas pour la même raison que toi vu que tu n'es pas comme sa non plus.

- Se qui signifie…

- Il faut aider les autres, l'interrompit Grey mal a l'aise devant se qui se préparais.

Robin se leva et se précipita vers Nami qui était pris de soubresauts, tandis que Grey se dirigeait vers Luffy qui était en pleurs et poussait des hurlements à faire trembler les plus grands.

Luffy continuait de massacrer tous les marine qui passait a sa porter vice- amiral ou pas, sa colère était telle que rien ne pouvait le stopper, c'est alors qu'apparut Aokiji qui lui dit qu'il avait réussi se qu'il lui avait promis il lui avait tout enlevé et que la seule solution pour lui était de mourir, mais Luffy s'accrocha a son chapeau et répliqua que rien n'était finis. Aokiji sourit il avait perçut le geste convulsif et sourit, il sortit la tête de Shanks le roux et de ace de sous sa cape, Luffy reçut un choc incommensurable, juste avant de perdre connaissance il entendit une voix l'appelé, une voix familière, devant lui Grey était debout et le secouai par les épaules, Luffy le regarda sans comprendre il était certain de l'avoir vu se faire abattre, il se leva en sursaut.

Robin de son coté venais d'arriver dans le cauchemar de Nami, dans celui-ci Zoro venais de se faire tuer par Hachi et Luffy était en position critique Arlong lui tenais les bras et rapprochais ses dent inexorablement vers le cou de Luffy, avant de fermer sa mâchoire il regarda Nami pour lui dire que rien ne la sauverai jamais, et aux moments ou il allait refermer sa mâchoire des bras surgir sur son corps et le plia en deux dans le mauvais sens. Nami se retourna et vis Robin qui lui souriait, alors Robin lui expliqua se qui se passais l'esprit vif de Nami fit le reste elle se réveilla elle aussi pour de bon.

Quand ils regardèrent autour d'eux Robin et Nami virent que Grey luttait toujours pour réveiller Luffy.

- Nami, dit Robin, va aider Ussop je vais voir Brook.

- Ok

- Elles se précipitèrent pour aider ceux qui restaient.

Ussop courait toujours en direction de la maison de Kaya quand il arriva, il prit son entré habituelle et arriva sous la fenêtre de Kaya. Il lança des pierres sur la fenêtre pour lui raconter ses fabuleuses aventure qui était vrai celle la. Quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit et que Kaya apparut elle le regarda comme si c'était un moins que rien et appela aussitôt a l'aide, Ussop croyant a une méprise tenta de s'expliquer, mais quand il vit arriver krapador ses mains ganter avec ses lames au bout, il se pétrifia de terreur. Mais le plus gros choc fut quand il entendit krapador appeler Kaya capitaine. Krapador s'avança près massacré Ussop selon les ordres de Kaya, c'est a se moment que débarqua Nami qui lui fit comprendre que se n'était qu'un rêve en lui balançant son pied en pleine gueule, il se redressa aussitôt pour gueuler que sa faisait mal.

Brook de son coté affrontait une fois de plus ceux qui l'avait tué lui et ses compagnon comme se jour la il perdait, mais au moment critique alors que lui et son équipage s'apprêtait à recevoir les flèches empoisonné qui leurs serait fatal, des mains apparurent partout et mis a terre tous les ennemi en les tordant a des angles normalement impossible, Robin émergea alors de l'ombre pour annoncé a Brook que rien n'était réel et qu'il devait se réveillé sur le champ.

Brook émergea de son cauchemar en même temps que Luffy et Ussop, de se faite il ne restait plus que Sanji, Chopper, Zoro et Franky a réveillé, Nami se précipita sur Sanji, Ussop vers Chopper, Brook vers Franky, et Luffy vers Zoro, tandis que Robin rejoignais Grey qui observait les autres sans rien dire. Robin se plaça a coté de Grey et attendis elle aussi sans rien dire, quand Grey fit quelque chose d'inattendu il passa son bras autours de épaules de Robin et a sa grande surprise l'attira prés de lui pendant que personne ne regardait de leurs coté.

- j'ai cru te perdre deux fois, lui souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est devenu l'ancien Grey, demanda Robin, celui qui ne montre aucun sentiment, aucune émotion.

- C'est spécial aujourd'hui, je t'ai perdu dans mon cauchemar et j'ai faillis te perdre dans le tien.

Robin ne répondit rien et se serra un peu plus contre Grey, pendant se temps les autres essayais de réveillé les quatre qui était encore inconscient.

Chopper était devant le château rongé par les flammes il y'avait wapol et ses deux sbires qui frappais sans ménagement le docteur kureha, Chopper fut pris d'une rage folle et fonça pour mettre un terme aux agissements de wapol quand dalton sous sa forme mi-homme mi-bison l'arrêta mais cette fois il ne pleurait pas au contraire ses yeux exprimais une haine farouche a son égard, il sortit son arme pour en finir avec Chopper quand une bille lui explosa a la tête.

Chopper profitant de cette occasion l'envoya voler, Ussop se précipita a ses coté et l'aida à sauver le docteur avant de lui expliquer se qui se passait réellement et de l'aider à sortir de se cauchemar.

Sanji était perdu il avait entendu la voix de Zeff venir non pas du restaurant derrière lui mais de devant du coté des pirate, la voix ne venait pas de quelqu'un de blesser ou de prit en otage. Zeff émergea d'entre les pirate non pas en claudiquant avec sa jambe de bois mais avec deux jambe entière si se n'est que son pied droit comportait une cicatrice la ou sa jambe avait été sectionné, alors sans prévenir il s'élança et massacra tous le cuisinier du baratie jusqu'a se qu'il ne reste plus que Sanji debout. Nami débarqua au moment ou Sanji était prostré perdu devant se qui se passait elle commença à parler a Sanji mais Zeff repassa a l'attaque en s'en prenant a elle cette fois, Sanji réagis instinctivement et se dressa entre Zeff et Nami. Il combattit avec Zeff aussi longtemps qu'il put mais fut mis hors combat, Nami lui criait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, il réussi cependant à saisir « se n'est pas le vrai » alors il réfléchit le vrai Zeff n'aurait pas massacré ses cuisinier avec autant de plaisir et jamais il ne s'en serait pris a une femme sans défense se n'était pas se qu'il lui avait été enseigné. Alors Sanji se redressa et observa Nami celle-ci lui sourit en lui disant que se n'était qu'un rêve, alors Sanji s'éveilla.

Franky lui essayait toujours d'arrêter le geôlier pour libérer Tom, mais à chaque fois il se faisait repoussé de plus en plus violement. Le geôlier finit par arriver sur l'échafaud ou il enchaina Tom, puis se plaça a quelque mètre derrière prêt à intervenir, Franky essaya d'en profiter pour faire sauter les chaines mais le geôlier l'en empêcha, une unité de marine mit Tom en joue et se préparèrent à tirer Franky sachant qu'il ne craignait pas les balles allait se jeter devant les tirs quand le geôlier l'intercepta et le maintins au sol, les marines allaient faire feu. Franky maudit sa faiblesse qui l'empêcha de sauver Tom une fois de plus, mais a se moment la Brook surgit de nulle part telle un esprit vengeur et mis les marine K.O, il se tourna ensuite vers Franky et lui annonça avec son entrain habituelle que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il devait se réveiller au plus vite, Franky émergea suite a ses parole.

Sanji, Chopper et Franky émergèrent presque au même moment, Grey s'écarta alors de Robin avec une once de regret, pendant se temps Luffy était toujours en train d'essayer de ramener Zoro qui lutai désespérément contre ses cauchemars.

Zoro assista une fois de plus a l'enterrement de son amie, il revit sa vit en accélérer, il revit aussi son combat contre Mihawk, ensuite il se retrouva dans un petit village ou un jeune épéiste sans talent et sans expérience le défiait sans prendre la peine de mettre son bandana Zoro fonça pour mettre en pièce celui qui l'avait insulté, mais le gamin le contra et malgré sa force Zoro ne put prendre le dessus, pire il commençait à perdre du terrain alors que le jeune répliquait avec fougue. Zoro finit par être battu alors a se moment kuina apparut devant lui, ses yeux exprimait une colère et une déception sans limite elle lui crachat qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse qu'il s'était fait avoir par un épéiste plus faible que lui. Tendis que kuina continuait de le toiser avec mépris, Luffy apparut a coter d'elle, lui aussi regarda Zoro avec mépris et lui dit qu'il n'était plus membre de l'équipage qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de ne plus perdre jusqu'à être devenu le meilleur épéiste au monde. Zoro éprouvant une peine incommensurable face au parole dure de deux amis et devant deux promesse non tenu prit son wado ichimonji pour mettre fin a ses jours, se fut a se moment la qu'un poing le percuta en pleine figure. Quand il reprit ses esprit il y'avait un deuxième Luffy essoufflé et en colère, se deuxième Luffy lui hurlait qu'il n'avait en rien échoué à tenir ses deux promesse vu que depuis son combat contre Mihawk il n'avait perdu aucun combat ou il mettait son honneur d'épéiste en jeux. Les apparitions de kuina et de Luffy s'estompèrent il ne resta plus que le vrai Luffy, qui lui expliqua alors se qui se passait… a sa façon bien entendu, Zoro en comprit assez pour sortir de se cauchemar qui faillis lui couté la vie.

Une fois que Zoro s'éveilla il vit que tout le monde le regardait avec inquiétude alors il se leva sans rien dire, c'est a se moment la qu'apparut un vieille homme.

- eh bien, commença-t-il, vous avez vaincu vos peur les plus secrète a se que je vois.

- Qui est tu, demanda Ussop, fais attention a ta réponse j'ai plus de 8000 hommes a l'entré de cette grotte qui.

- La ferme, lui dit Grey l'envoyant contre un mur d'un coup de pied au cul.

- Répond a la question, repris alors Nami, qui es tu ?

- Simplement le gardien de cette grotte chargé de s'assurer que ceux venant réclamer ses trésors en soit digne.

- Ou sont ces trésors, demanda Nami les yeux en forme de Berry.

- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un recherchait Chi no Namida, lequel est-ce ?

- Larme de sang, murmura Grey, voila donc l'origine de la légende, c'est moi qui la recherche.

- Pour quelle raison veut-tu se sabre légendaire.

- Pour protéger quelqu'un.

- Pour l'avoir tu devras affronter le gardien de l'épée.

- Se n'est pas toi, questionna Franky.

- Non moi je garde juste les trésors en général peu de gens arrive à surmonter leurs peurs.

- Moi je suis venue pour les trésors, s'exclama Nami.

- En se qui concerne les trésors vous ne serez autoriser à emporter que se que vous pourrez porter, et pour l'épée sa se passe par la.

Il indiqua une petite ouverture tout juste assez grande pour une personne de taille normale, tout au fond on distinguait une lueur argenté.

- mais celui qui aspire à devenir le propriétaire de cette épée ne devra être aisé à aucun moment du duel qui l'opposera au gardien et il devra l'affronter avec les armes dont il dispose actuellement.

- Sa me va, répondit Grey, je le vaincrai quoi qu'il arrive.

- Une dernière chose si jamais le gardien serait sur le point de te tuer personne ne doit intervenir sous peine d'être maudit et poursuivit par le serpent rouge de sang.

- Non, s'exclama Robin puis se tournant vers Grey, tu n'es pas obliger de faire sa tu peux trouver d'autre épée de renom.

- Un combat a mort ne me dérange pas, répliqua Grey un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, je remporterais cette épée.

Et sans plus de parole il se dirigea vers la lueur argenté aussitôt une pierre coulissa pour bouché l'entré et la paroi devint transparente pour que tous puissent voir le combat. Grey arriva devant le sabre dont la poigné était rouge sombre, le fourreau rouge lui aussi avec un serpent en argent enroulé en son centre reposait sur la roche juste en dessous du sabre en suspens, la lame était en argent pur et des serpents étaient dessinés sur la garde et sur le pommeau. Grey sur ses gardes avança la main pour se saisir du sabre quand une forme bondit pour interrompre son geste. Grey esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière et tira son sabre restant dans le même mouvement tandis qu'un nuage de poussière cachait l'attaquant, quand la poussière commença a se dissiper ma forme de la créature apparut de plus en plus distinctement, il avait une tête de taureau, un corps d'homme et il tenait planté devant lui une épée se tenant a deux mains avec un croissant de lune tranchant qui partais a l'horizontal a peu près deux tiers de l'épée, quand le monstre parla la bouche ne bougea pas

- si tu veux t'emparer de chi no namida, dit l'homme avec une voix grave, tu devras me battre d'abord.

- Sa a le mérite d'être clair, dit Grey en se mettant en garde.

Il fonça aussitôt sur le géant pour en finir au plus vite, l'autre se déplaçait avec une vitesse hors du communs par rapport a sa taille et a celle de son épée, certain membres de l'équipage l'encourageai, les autre regardait en silence, et bien que rien ne le prouvait Robin s'inquiétait.

Apres quelque échange avec le géant Grey réussi a lui arracher son masque sous lequel se dissimulait le visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et qui ressemblait étrangement a Raigua, Grey recula pour détailler le curieux personnage qui se trouvais en face de lui quand il s'était renseigner auprès des trois filles qui ne le lâchait pas elles lui avait dit que les parents de Raigua était mort des années plus tôt.

- tu es de la famille a Raigua, questionna Grey.

- Raigua, répéta le géant, sa fait des années que je n'ai pas entendu le nom de mon fils comment va-t-il.

- Entre la vie et la mort, en grande partie à cause de moi.

- Dans se cas tu me donne une raison de plus de te tuer.

Et sans plus de parole le guerrier s'élança cette fois l'échange dura plus longtemps. Cependant même avec un seul sabre Grey demeurait redoutable, le guerrier perdait de plus en plus de terrain, Grey finis par se lassé de son combat contre le père de Raigua alors il mit l'épée en morceau en la tranchant comme si c'était de la paille. Grey leva son épée une fois de plus pour mettre fin a la vie du guerrier quand un œil apparut aux creux de son bras la ou lui seul pouvait le voir. C'est en soupirant qu'il remit son épée au fourreau et laissa le guerrier se relever.

- tu aurais du me tuer, déclara le père de Raigua, si je ne peux plus protéger cette arme je suis inutile.

- Disons que j'ai au moins une bonne raison pour arrêter de céder a mes pulsion meurtrière, répondis Grey en jetant un coup d'œil furtif du coté de Robin.

- Je vois très bien. J'ai moi-même abandonné beaucoup de chose pour une femme, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Maintenant j'aimerai connaître ton nom si tu m'accorde cet honneur.

- Haguar., répondit-t-il, membre des pirates de Luffy au chapeau de paille et protecteur de Nico Robin.

- Ah! tu es donc le loup solitaire, j'ai entendu parler de toi mais je ne pensais pas que je t'affronterais un jour et je pensais encore moins que quelqu'un comme toi trouve un point d'attache dans se monde. Le loup solitaire n'a plus de raison de s'appeler ainsi.

- On peut voir les choses comme sa, maintenant que tu sais qui je suis j'aimerai savoir qui tu es.

- Goral, descendant de Galaad, père de Raigua et meilleur guerrier du village en son temps.

- Ainsi donc cette légende était vraie.

- Bien sur si l'épée existe pourquoi Galaad n'existerait pas.

- Pas faux, maintenant puis je prendre se sabre j'ai vraiment trop de mal avec un seul.

- Tu l'as gagné a la loyal, il est a toi.

Alors Grey s'approcha et saisi chi no namida par la poigner avec sa main droite et le fourreau avec la gauche, quand il l'eut en main Grey réalisa a quel point elle était magnifique, elle dégageait une aura de puissance dévastatrice et ne pesait presque rien. Grey mit son nouveau sabre au fourreau et détacha a regret kazeoh désormais inutile, il hésita puis le sortit de son fourreau pour le posé de la même façon qu'était son nouveau sabre, il accrocha alors chi no namida a sa ceinture et fit demi-tour en se doutant qu'il abandonnait un partis de sa vie en même temps que kazeoh. La paroi c'était rouverte et goral avait fait la connaissance des autre mugiwara et c'était attardé sur Robin pour pouvoir jauger la femme qui arrivait à produire le miracle que consistait a refréné les envie de sang de Grey. Grey les rejoignit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle du trésor pour prendre se qu'il pouvait c'est-à-dire tout du point de vu de Nami, ce qu'ils firent ils mirent un maximum d'or et de bijou dans des sacs et tous les hommes les portèrent même Goral donna un coup de main. Nami dont la bonne humeur était a son meilleurs niveau marchais derrière pour admirer tout son fabuleux trésor mais dès que tous les sacs contenant l'or et les bijoux furent sortis de la grotte ils disparurent comme par enchantement. Nami était folle de rage et attrapa le vieil homme qui les avait plongés dans leurs pires cauchemars par le col.

- pourquoi, criait-elle, pourquoi je ne peux pas emporter l'or, tu m'avais dit que je pourrais emporter se qu'on pouvait.

- J'ai juste oublié un détail, répliqua le vieil homme en suffoquant, c'est qu'il faut choisir entre chi no namida et le trésor et comme c'est l'épée qui a été prise en premier le trésor vous est désormais inaccessible.

- Grey, hurla Nami folle de rage, c'est de ta faute on aura du aller chercher le trésor avant, a cause de toi je ne peux pas avoir tout cette argent.

- On s'en fiche, répliqua Grey tellement calme que s'en était presque irréaliste, c'est qu'un peu d'argent sa n'a aucun valeur comparé a cette épée.

- Justement je vais vendre ton épée et me faire une montagne d'argent avec.

- Surement pas, si tu veux l'épée va falloir l'obtenir de la même façon que moi.

- Dans se cas tu as une énorme dette envers moi et tu n'y couperas pas.

Nami s'éloigna d'un pas rageur en direction du village mais elle avait oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur une montagne et elle tomba, avant que quiconque est eu le temps de réagir Grey sauta à sa suite sous les yeux horrifié des autres. Grey ne mit pas longtemps à attraper Nami par la taille puis il dégaina et planta le kitetsu dans la montagne se qui freina leurs chute, lui et Nami arrivèrent donc en bas indemne.

- bon, dit Grey en posant Nami au sol, je pense que je n'ai plus de dette envers toi.

Et sans attendre de réponse il se tourna face à la montagne et regarda la descente des autres membres de l'équipage. Quand tous le monde fut en bas le retour en barque allais être plus difficile puisqu'ils étaient deux de plus, sans prévenir personne Brook s'élança sur l'eau en courant sous le regard surpris de Grey, de goral et du vieil homme.

- yohoho, s'exclama Brook en traversant, une personne de moins à transporter.

- Bon allez je vous retrouve aussi de l'autre coté, dit Grey.

Sans attendre il plongea sous le regard horrifier de goral et du vieux, Grey réapparut quelque mètres plus loin et commença à nager d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, c'est alors que des remous commencèrent à se former sous lui.

- il faut allez l'aider, cria le vieux, le monstre qui habite se lac est féroce.

- Pas la peine, répondirent en cœur les mugiwara.

- Mais vous êtes fous, s'exclama goral, moi-même je n'ai jamais pus ne serait-ce que blesser se monstre en étant sur la terre ferme alors si en plus il est dans l'eau…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase un énorme monstre marin apparut devant Grey pour lui couper la route, c'est a se moment que Grey se dit que c'était parfait pour tester chi no namida.

- Kamaitachi pic, dit Grey en faisant un mouvement droit vers le monstre.

Un lame d'air fusa en direction de la tête du monstre et le traversa de part en part, à l' endroit de l'impact il y'avait un trou rond comme si une balle avait été tiré. Grey rangea son sabre en continua sa route tandis que le monstre s'enfonçait lentement dans l'eau pour disparaître au fond du lac qui se teintait de sang. Lorsque Grey se hissa sur la berge à coté de Brook il se passa une main sur le visage pour enlevez le sang du monstre qu'il y'avait, et au dégout de Brook et des autres membres qui arrivait en barque il lécha le sang qui maculait sa main.

- tu es vraiment puissant, dit goral a Grey quand il accosta, arriver à tuer se monstre avec une onde de choc. J'ai jamais vu une telle chose.

- C'est pas compliquer pourtant, répondit Grey en haussant les épaules.

- Grey, intervint Robin, j'aimerai te parler pendant que nous rentrons au village.

- Je sens que sa va encore être quelque chose que je dois pas faire.

- En avant marche, s'écria Luffy qui fut le dernier a débarqué et fit sursauter le vieux, une fête nous attend au village et j'ai une dalle du tonnerre.

Il s'élança suivit de près par Chopper et Ussop tandis que les autre leurs emboitait le pas mais a une allure plus lente. Robin et Grey attendirent que tous le monde fut passé et qu'une petite distance se forme entre eux et le groupe avant de commencer à avancer.

- bon, commença Grey, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire que les autres ne doivent pas entendre.

- Pour commencer, répondis Robin en le regardant, si je n'étais pas intervenue qu'aurais tu fais a goral.

- Je l'aurai surement tué, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu m'as promis d'arrêter de tuer sans réfléchir.

- C'était un combat a mort Robin, si il était plus fort que moi il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer lui.

- Je l'aurai empêché et puis de toute façons a part Mihawk cite moi un épéiste qui soit plus fort que toi au point de te tuer.

Grey ne répondit pas et réfléchit, il ne voyait pas quoi répondre il avait toujours été entrainé par les meilleur et Mihawk fut son dernier adversaire en matière d'apprentissage et bien qu'il n'est jamais terminé ses leçon avec lui, il était considérer comme digne successeur du plus grand épéiste du monde.

- c'est se que je disais, repris Robin, ensuite quand tu as tué se monstre…

- la je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, l'interrompit Grey.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi a tu bu le sang qu'il y'avait sur ton visage au lieu de te laver tout simplement ?

- Parce que j'adore le gout du sang et que j'ai du mal à me retenir de le boire quand j'en ai sur moi.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te maitriser, soupira Robin, sinon tu vas finir par faire peur a tout le monde.

- Tant que je t'ai, je m'en fiche.

Robin ne répondit pas mais eu un sourire discret tandis que Grey maudissait ses parole qui dévoilais beaucoup trop ses sentiment a son gout. Quand il vit que le reste du groupe s'était vraiment éloigné Grey passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de robin et l'attira contre lui.

- promet moi une dernière chose, murmura alors Robin.

- Quoi donc, répondit Grey.

- Cesse de te comporter en bête sauvage et de vouloir tuer tous se qui bouge.

- Encore une promesse difficile a tenir, soupira Grey, les rares choses que tu me demande son a chaque fois compliquer.

- Alors ta réponse ?

- J'essaierai.

Une fois de plus Robin sourit et l'embrassa et s'écarta de lui avant que l'entré du village ne soit trop proche et que d'autre voit Grey dans un état vulnérable… de son point de vu a lui.

- tu sais, dit Robin en s'arrêtant, montrer que l'on aime quelqu'un n'est pas une faiblesse.

- Oh que si, répliqua Grey, non seulement tu laisse tes sentiment s'exprimer et pendant un duel a mort sa peut être fatal. Et deuxièmement tes ennemis peuvent se servir de l'être aimé comme bouclier ou comme otage.

- Je vois borné jusqu'au bout.

Sans rien ajouter Robin entra dans le village suivit de Grey qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retenir ses émotion et sentiment en lui en présence d'autres personnes. En arrivant au centre du village Grey vit que les table avait été disposé comme la veille et que bien que la fête ne commence pas avant quelque heure Luffy était déjà en train de se goinfrer de tout se que lui préparait les cuisinier du village, Grey soupira en se disant que son capitaine n'était pas prêt de changer et partis une fois de plus en direction des bain car il sentait toujours l'odeur du sang sur lui et sa commençait a le rendre dingue.

Alors qu'il arrivait Grey vit que Nami, Robin et la reine discutait a quelque mètre de la porte du vestiaire alors employant sa technique de l'ombre du loup il passa en silence dans les vestiaires qui une fois de plus était vide il ne se doutait pas que la reine avait ordonné que personne ne les utilise puisqu'elle comptait s'y rendre avec ses deux invitée.

Une fois a l'intérieur Grey mit ses vêtement dans un casier prit une serviette, sortit et rentra dans l'eau ses sabres à porter de main comme d'habitude, il commençait à s'assoupir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir suivi du rire de Nami.

- tiens sa devient une habitude, dit Nami en apercevant Grey dans l'eau.

- Sa serait plutôt a moi de dire sa, répliqua se dernier irrité.

- En effet, ajouta Yuki, c'est la deuxième fois que je te crois ici.

- Tiens donc, dit Robin, tu n'avais pas raconté celle-là.

Grey grogna il voyait déjà sa sieste au calme s'éloigner et en revanche une grosse prise de tête avec les trois femmes arrivé au grand galop.

- Yuki m'avait demandé de taire cette épisode, répondit Grey sans se retourner, demande lui de te raconter.

- Gros pervers, lui dit Nami.

Grey l'ignora et referma les yeux pour essayé de reprendre le cours de sa sieste, tandis que les trois femmes entraient dans l'eau et que Yuki racontait a Robin comment c'était passé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le bain en même temps et décrivit en détail se qui s'était dit pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre Grey et Robin.

Grey qui en avait marre d'entendre des bavardages se leva et sortis pour trouver un coin ou dormir tranquille.

- eh, cria Nami, sa t'intimide d'avoir trois belles jeunes femme pas loin de toi, mon p'tit loup ?

- c'est juste que je n'en peux plus d'entendre ton horrible voix me casser les tympans, la voleuse avare, répliqua Grey du tac au tac.

Nami était abasourdit c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la rembarrait de cette façon depuis longtemps en général c'est elle qui avait le dernier mot avec les garçons pas l'inverse. Robin et Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

- tu l'as cherchée, finie par dire Robin.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Yuki, il ne demandait rien a personne et il faut dire que beaucoup aimerait être a notre place.

- Si tu le dit, répondit Nami boudeuse.

Pendant se temps Grey était arrivé dans les vestiaires et avait finit de se changer, il sortit et se dirigea du coté ou il avait surpris les deux guerrier lors du précédent passage de Robin et Nami dans le bain, comme prévu il ne trouva personne il s'installa alors au même endroit que la dernière fois contre l'arbre qui lui permettait de voir se qui se passait sur un large périmètre. Il dut finir par s'endormir car se fut Robin qui le réveilla pour lui annoncer que la fête allait bientôt commencer.

- déjà, questionna Grey, je viens juste de fermer les yeux.

- Sa fait trois heures que tu dors ici, je ne t'es pas réveiller avant car tu avais besoin de dormir la preuve en ait que tu ne m'as pas entendu quand je suis venue te réveiller

- Ouai bon, c'est vrai que je dois avoir besoin de me reposer ses temps ci.

- C'est pas si grave aller viens on nous attend et cette fois ne te fais pas prier si quelqu'un t'invite à danser.

- J'y penserai.

Il se leva et rejoignit les autres suivit de Robin, quand ils arrivèrent un brouhaha les accueillir tous étais pour Grey puisque c'était lui qui avait tué le capitaine pirate qui faisait souffrir les villageois, une fois encore beaucoup d'homme se levèrent pour accueillir Robin, qui était habillé d'une robe bleu nuit a corsage, mais le regard glacé que leurs adressa Grey les dissuada de s'approcher.

La fête fut semblable a celle de la veille Grey et Zoro buvait autant que cinq homme réunis, Luffy et compagnies faisait des pitreries et amusait la galerie, Sanji une fois encore était l'invité de la reine et Nami et Robin était entouré de jeunes hommes qui essayait d'obtenir une danse quand les musicien commencerait à jouer et plus d'une fois beaucoup battirent en retraite quand Grey tournait les yeux de leurs coté.

Les musicien du village suivit de Brook prirent leurs instrument et commencèrent a entamer une chanson a rythme rapide Robin refusa plusieurs invitation prétextant qu'elle n'aimait pas danser sur se genre de music, Grey fut inviter des le départ par plusieurs jeunes filles, Nami invita Luffy sans possibilité de refuser pour le capitaine, Sanji n'arriva pas a faire bouger Yuki qui préférait les danse en tête a tête, quand aux autre ils furent tous invité a l'exception d'Ussop dont les mensonge plus grand que son nez agaçait les femme du village. Apres quelque danse rapide les musicien attaquèrent des rythme plus lent une fois encore Robin dansa avec Grey la différence était que se fut Grey qui obligea Robin à venir avec lui, les autre de leurs coté dansait avec qui voulait.

Au bout de plusieurs danse Grey s'éloigna accompagner de Robin en direction des case qui leurs était attribuer ne se doutant pas que la fête tirait a sa fin ainsi que la nuit, une fois arriver devant la case des filles Grey souhaita bonne nuit a Robin, mais celle-ci le rattrapa et l'embrassa durant une longue minute puis interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle le sourire au lèvre, Grey était surpris il ne s'attendait pas a se que sa aille aussi loin, il serra Robin contre lui cependant celle-ci se décolla et commença a enlever le t-shirt de Grey et promena ses doigt sur le torse musclé de Grey suivant la blessure presque entièrement cicatriser de haut en bas. Grey ramena la bouche de Robin sur la sienne et en recula entra dans la case, une fois a l'intérieur il prit le menton de Robin et de l'autre enlaça sa taille la serrant un peu plus contre lui, Robin commença à défaire son corsage avec difficulté puisqu'elle était serer contre Grey et au moment ou elle allait l'enlever Nami entra sans crier gare se qui eu pour effet de les séparer.

- bon, dit Grey qui s'énervait a vu d'œil, je te laisse bonne nuit.

- Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, Nami qui se demandait comment sa avait pus en arriver la et fut apeurer par la froideur du regard de Grey quand il passa prés d'elle.

- désolé, dit Nami.

- Se n'est rien, répondit Robin avec des reproche plein la voix, oublie c'est tout.

- Qu'est se qui se passe, demanda Nami surprise par le ton de Robin.

- Rien qui te concerne maintenant oublie se que tu as vu se soir.

Robin se changea et se coucha en tournant le dos à une Nami confuse. De son coté Grey avait retrouvé son calme et plus il repensait a se qu'il s'était passé plus il se disait que l'intervention de Nami était une bonne chose, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps il appréhendait se qui se serait passé si ils avaient continué puisque pour une des rare fois de sa vie il perdait le contrôle de se qui se passait, suite a ses réflexion et surtout pour éviter les questions des autres gars il choisit un endroit éloigné des case ou était ses amis. A peine trois heures plus tard le soleil qui se levait le tira de son sommeil, alors il se leva et partis réveiller les autres pour partir aux plus vite car cette ile ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Une fois tout le monde réveiller un certain menteur fit une remarque qui déplut à Grey.

- il faudrait réveiller les filles, dit Ussop.

- C'est vrai, répliqua Luffy, on doit partir l'aventure nous attend.

- Vas-y, dit Grey en se tournant vers Sanji.

- T'es malade, demanda se denier avec méfiance.

- Non, mais je te préviens que si tu fais quelque chose de louche je te découpe en tranche fine et je te sers comme apéritif.

- Je savais bien qu'il y'aurait quelque chose.

Et sans attendre Sanji s'élança en tourbillonnant vers la case de Robin et Nami, au moment où il allait frappé à la porte elle s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face a une Nami d'humeur massacrante, elle sortit sans répondre a son bonjour excité et s'éloigna. Puis quelque instant après Robin sortit a son tour mais elle arborait le même visage que lors de leurs passage a water seven se qui doucha l'enthousiasme de Sanji.

- Robin-chan, commença Sanji, quelque chose ne va pas.

- Tout va très bien Sanji, répliqua Robin en s'éloignant.

- Mais…

Robin partis en direction du reste de l'équipage que Nami avait déjà rejoint, Sanji la suivit la tête basse devant la froideur que lui ont manifesté ses deux déesse.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réunis, Grey se tenait éloigner de Robin pour ses raison, la reine suivit de tout les villageois était venue les remercier une dernière fois.

- vous partez pour de bon, demanda Yuki.

- Oui, répondit Luffy qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Alors dans se cas il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Grey-San, intervinrent Yume Kitsu et Hana, c'est un cadeau pour toi.

Et elles lui tendirent une bourse et quand Grey l'ouvrit il vit qu'elle contenait des pierres précieuses.

merci, répondit celui-ci, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- C'est de la part du village entier, intervint Goral, pour l'avoir sauver et m'avoir permis de revoir mon fils.

En effet Raigua était lourdement appuyer sur l'épaule puissante de son père il semblait encore mal en point mais ses jours n'était plus en danger. Raigua regarda Grey et lui adressa un bref hochement de tête en guise de remerciement.

- j'espère que nous vous reverrons bientôt, repris Yuki, après tout vous êtes nos sauveurs.

- Je vais devenir le seigneur des pirates, s'exclama Luffy, donc je repasserai forcement par ici.

- Bien, en tout cas vous avez un équipage hors du commun et certain on beaucoup de chance.

Tout en disant sa elle regarda Robin qui comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête mais ne dit rien.

- bon on y va, dit Luffy, merci pour l'accueil c'était sympa.

- Pas de quoi, répondis la reine.

Alors les mugiwara repartirent en direction de leurs bateau une fois que le village fut hors de vue Grey rejoignit Nami qui marchait en queue perdu dans ses pensé.

- prend sa, lui dit Grey en lui lançant le sac.

- C'est quoi, répondit Nami en ouvrant la bourse.

- Elles sont a toi si tu oublie se qui c'est passé hier, répondit Grey tandis que les yeux de Nami s'illuminait.

- C'est oublier, je n'est rien vu du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Bien

Robin qui avait vu l'échange se ressuera maintenant elle était sur que Nami serait muette comme une tombe au sujet de se qu'elle avait surpris hier, puis Grey repris une marche normale. Quand ils furent presque arrivés à la lisière de la forêt Luffy se plaignit.

- on n'a même pas mangé avant de partir.

- Et on a presque plus rien a manger dans la réserve, continua Sanji.

- C'est bon j'y vais, intervint Grey, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il disparut entre les arbres avant que quelqu'un ait pus dire quelque chose, les autres continuèrent d'avancer sans se soucier des dégât qu'il ferait puisqu'il ne devrait pas croiser autres chose que des animaux, a peine arrivèrent ils au bateau que Grey sortait de la foret trainant le cadavre d'un mammouth derrière lui.

- Oh oh, sa a l'air bon, s'écria Luffy.

- Tu peux me le découper, demanda Sanji a Grey.

- Hein, tu connais pas la politesse, rétorqua celui-ci.

- S'il te plait, dit Sanji en serrant les dents.

Une fois la dépouille trancher et ranger dans la réserve du Sunny tout les mugiwara montèrent à bord et c'est sous les directives d'une Nami joyeuse qu'ils prirent le large.

Comme personne n'avait beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente et après avoir mangé un morceau tous allèrent se coucher sauf Grey qui c'était proposé de prendre le tour de garde. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré dans leurs chambres Grey s'allongea sur la pelouse torse nu histoire de reprendre des couleurs puisque durant son séjour dans le village il n'avait pas beaucoup profité du soleil, au bout d'une heure il entendit des pas léger mais quand même discernable il ouvrit un œil et constata que c'était Robin.

- je te dérange, demanda celle-ci.

- Non, répondit Grey, je profitais juste du soleil.

- On peut parler.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il se redressa et s'adossa au mat, Robin s'assit a coté de lui et commença.

- à propos d'hier, est ce que tu t'en rappel.

- Pourquoi j'aurai donné les pierres à l'autre enquiquineuse a ton avis.

- C'était donc bien pour lui faire oublier se qu'elle a surpris hier ?

- Oui

- Et si elle n'avait rien interrompu ?

- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'on aura continué qui peut savoir.

- Je vois, c'est vraiment dommage n'est ce pas ?

- Ou tu veux en venir ?

- Nulle part.

Elle sourit en ayant deviné se qu'elle était venue savoir elle se leva et en partant caressa l'épaule de Grey.

Grey avait comprit se qu'elle était venue demander et apparemment elle regrettait aussi l'intervention de Nami mais maintenant c'était trop tard puisqu'il s'était promis que temps qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquille tout les deux il ne laisserait plus rien paraître de ses sentiment même si il devait en souffrir.

Voila un nouveau chapitre de finis l'aventure sur l'ile est finis je pense faire encore une ile avec quelque petit rebondissent et ensuite la fin de la fic ne sera plus très loin et je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite mais j'essaierai d'y travailler, sur ce a la prochaine.


	9. tempête! arrivé sur l'ile hivernal

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre de one piece en espérant que vous continuer à lire et que vous appréciez l'histoire, voila une nouvelle ile avec quelque petite surprise et un passage de lemon je le démarquerais bien pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire mais ne pas le lire n'altérera pas votre compréhension du chapitre

Encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.

Tempête ! Arrivé sur l'ile hivernale.

Plusieurs jours était passé depuis qu'il avait repris la mer et une morne routine s'était installé sur le bateau bien que grand line demeurait toujours pleine de surprise avec ses changement météorologique quasiment imprévisible tous avait hâte d'apercevoir la prochaine ile ou de croiser un autre navire. Se fut en milieu de matinier qu'Ussop qui était à la vigie se mit à hurler comme si s'était la fin du monde.

- alerte, hurla-t-il, bateau de la marine droit devant tous le monde aux abris !

- oooh, dit Zoro, enfin de l'action...

- ils sont deux ont va mourir, continuait Ussop.

- La ferme, répliqua Grey en sortant de la cuisine.

- On y va, s'exclama Luffy tout excité.

- Nami, pleurnicha Ussop, empêches les.

- Sa ne sert a rien, soupira la rouquine, quand ils sont comme sa rien ne les ferais changer d'avis.

En effet les garçons était tous près au combat a l'exception d'Ussop et chopper qui tremblait dans un coin. Nami sentant venir la violence de l'assaut qui se préparait essaya d'organiser un minimum l'attaque pour éviter que le Sunny subisse des dommages.

- écouter, cria t elle, on va se repartirent en trois équipes deux attaqueront les navires ennemi en même temps la troisième restera pour protéger le Sunny.

- Ouai, répliquèrent tous le monde en même temps.

- Je fais les équipe, continua Nami, première équipe : Sanji, Zoro et Luffy. Deuxième équipe : Franky, Grey, Robin et Brook. Et enfin moi Ussop et Chopper on reste ici en sécuri… euh je veux dire on reste pour protéger le bateau, sa vous va.

Personne ne répondit car tous attendait avec impatience le début de l'assaut, quelque minute avant que les deux navires de la marine soit a porté d'abordage Nami s'approcha de Robin.

- désoler de t'avoir envoyé te battre, dit Nami, mais tu es la seul qui puisse aider a contrôlé les envie de Grey.

- Je sais bien, répondit Robin, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quelque minute après les deux groupes bondirent simultanément sur les navires de la marine. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji en finirent assez rapidement vu que l'équipage de la marine était composé pour la plupart de simple soldat et de quelque capitaine. Pour le groupe de Grey, Robin, Franky et Brook se fut assez simple aussi jusqu'à se que le colonel Shui affronte Grey qui se sentant surveiller par Robin retenait ses coups se qui lui valut de récolter une blessure a la cuisse de la part de Shui.

- te ramollirait tu avec le temps, lança ironiquement Shui, toi qu'on appel parfois le loup sanguinaire.

- La ferme, répliqua Grey, t'a eu de la chance c'est tout.

- Mais que vois je, repris Shui tout en continuant le combat, tu as jeté kazeho ? serait-ce par ce que tu renies enfin se traitre qui t'a servis de père ?

- La ferme, hurla Grey en s'énervant de plus en plus.

- Aurais-je vu juste ?

Sans répondre Grey arrêta de se contenir découpa le sabre du colonel en morceau et s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort a son propriétaire quand Robin s'interposa.

- non Grey, lui dit-elle, tu m'as promis.

- Tiens donc, dit Shui bien qu'étant a genoux un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le loup solitaire a été apprivoiser et par l'enfant démoniaque d'ohara qui plus est.

- Cette fois s'en est trop, cria Grey s'apprêtant à se ruer sur Shui et a le mettre en pièces.

- Non c'est se qu'il veut, s'écria Robin en attrapant Grey et en le serrant contre elle.

- Tu deviens lâche, continua Shui, Haguard D Grey est…

- La ferme, intervint Franky qui arrivait en l'assommant d'un magistral coup de poing.

Et tandis que tous retournait sur le bateau Robin tentant toujours de calmer Grey dont la fureur n'était pas apaiser, les deux groupes arrivèrent en même temps et furent accueillit par Nami qui rayonnait car tout c'était bien passer, Chopper qui avait cessé de tremblé et Ussop qui ayant repris courage vu qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- yooosh les gars, commença Ussop, vous avez bien suivit mon plan c'est une victoire total.

Une ombre passa et avant que quiconque est pu réagir Grey avait attrapé Ussop par le cou et le maintenait collé au mat ses pied ne touchant pas le sol, Grey abattit son poing a deux centimètre de la tête d'Ussop et le regarda avec un air mauvais dans les yeux.

- Ussop, dit Grey en détachant chaque syllabe de son nom avec hargne, la prochaine fois je te louperais pas.

Et il le lâcha pour partir a l'arrière du navire pour essayer de se calmer au mieux, Ussop lui était toujours a terre une main sur la gorge les yeux agrandis par l'effroi et la peur qu'il venait de subir, quand aux autres membres de l'équipage il était tous pétrifier par se la rapidité de la scène qui venait de se passé.

- je l'avais dit, commença Sanji en se reprenant, il finira par tous nous tuer un jour.

- Se n'est pas sa faute, répliqua Robin.

- Exact, compléta Franky, c'est se colonel qui l'a insulté, insulter sont père et aussi Robin.

- Quoi, s'énerva d'un coup Sanji, qui a osé insulter ma belle Robin-chan.

- Se n'est pas le moment, répliqua Nami, sa n'explique pas pourquoi Grey étais dans cette état la.

- Vu les insulte si, répondit Robin.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Nami

- Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste la, répondit Robin, je vais aller lui parler occuper vous plutôt d'Ussop.

Et elle partit voir ou était Grey, pendant se temps Chopper releva Ussop qui était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion et vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

- Ussop, dit Chopper, sa va Ussop ?

- o…ou…oui, bégaya Ussop, m… mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit.

- T'a mentis une fois de trop je pense, répondit Sanji, je suis pas du genre à le défendre mais la tu l'as cherché.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais c'était le plan de Nami-san pas le tien mais bon maintenant peut-être que tu te tiendras tranquille.

Et tandis que Chopper finissait ses examens tous partirent s'occuper tout en ayant l'incident encore bien présent en tête. De son coté Robin avait trouvé Grey il était accouder au bastingage arrière les yeux perdu dans l'immense ciel bleu.

- qu'est se qui c'est passé, demanda Robin en prenant Grey dans ses bras.

- Rien, répondit il en se dégageant.

- Commença rien, répliqua-t-elle en regardant autour car en général Grey ne refusait jamais d'être dans ses bras quand ils étaient seul, tu a faillis frapper Ussop et t'appel sa rien.

- J'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est se qui arrive quand je laisse libre cour a mes sentiment et émotion.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que maintenant je vais enfermer tout sa dans un cercueil de glace et c'est tout.

- Même se que tu ressens pour moi ?

- Grey ne répondit pas et continua de fixé le ciel les yeux vague, Robin le fit se retourner pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Grey, dit elle, répond à ma question.

- J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le ciel bleu, répondit-il.

- Quel rapport avec ma question ?

- Depuis que je te connais, continua Grey sans l'avoir entendu, je l'aime encore plus.

- Grey sa va ?

- Tu sais pourquoi, continua Grey toujours perdu dans ses penser, parce que chaque fois que je le vois je pense a tes magnifique yeux bleu et sa m'apaise.

- Merci, répondit Robin perdu devant les paroles de Grey qui ne disait jamais se genre de chose habituellement.

- Je te protégerais toujours, reprit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis comme si de rien était il la relâcha et se retourna pour s'accouder de nouveau au bastingage et regarder le ciel avec les yeux toujours aussi perdu dans le vague. Robin ne savait plus quoi faire, l'état de Grey lui faisait peur sa lui rappelais la façon de parler de quelqu'un qui va mourir bientôt elle hésitait à demander à Chopper de l'examiner car elle aurait du lui dire pourquoi et elle n'y tenait pas. Alors elle opta pour un compromis elle choisit de laisser Grey tranquille et de revenir plus tard pour voir si il allait mieux.

La journée passa sans autre incident et tout le monde partis se coucher sauf Robin qui retourna à l'arrière du bateau voir Grey. Elle ne le trouva pas se demandant ou il pouvait bien être elle partit en direction de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami, mais avant de rentré elle le vit torse nu appuyer contre le mat prêt a dormir, pour cette fois elle le laissa sans couverture ne sachant pas si sont état c'était améliorer.

Le lendemain quand elle sortit elle le vit en train de faire ses exercice matinaux, elle se rassura et constatant que les temps c'était rafraichit elle retourna prendre une veste avant de se rendre a la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. C'est alors qu'Ussop étant une fois de plus à la vigie annonça.

- terre, cria-t-il, terre droit devant.

- Youhou, s'écria Luffy, enfin.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, continua Ussop, c'est une ile hivernale.

Un grognement dépité accueillis ses paroles mais comme tous avait hâte de se dégourdir les jambes ils allèrent chercher des vêtements chaud. Une heure plus tard alors que l'ile n'était plus qu'a quelque minute Grey sortie de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon.

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise puisqu'il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la froideur présente dans l'air et il était loin d'être aussi long à la détente que Luffy donc cela paraissait plus que bizarre.

- quoi, demanda Grey tandis que tout le monde le fixais, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure.

- Euh tu n'a pas froid, demanda Robin.

- Pourquoi j'aurais froid, s'étonna se dernier.

- On arrive sur une ile glaciaire, répondis Nami, et il y'a de la neige tout autour de toi tout simplement.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais pas remarqué, reprit Grey le plus sincèrement du monde.

- C'est vrai que c'est courant, lança ironiquement Sanji, la neige est toujours chaude et le vent d'une ile glaciaire sec et bouillant.

Sans tenir compte des paroles de Sanji, Robin s'avança et posa la main sur le torse de Grey. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

- Chopper, dit-elle angoisser a cause de la veille, il est brulant.

- Hein mais non, répliqua Grey.

Sans attendre Chopper c'était précipiter et avait mis un thermomètre dans la bouche de Grey et prenait son pouls.

- putain mais qu'est ce que tu fais, s'exclama Grey en faisant mine de recracher l'objet.

- Tu le garde, le prévint Chopper du ton autoritaire qu'il prenait quand il devait soigner quelqu'un de toute urgence.

- Si sa peut te faire plaisir.

Apres quelque minute chopper repris le thermomètre et poussa un cri de stupeur envoyant se qu'il indiquait et regardait Grey avec stupéfaction.

- qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Robin inquiète

- sa température est de 45°, répondit Chopper d'une voix blanche.

Tous regardèrent Grey avec des yeux rond, il se portait pourtant comme un charme et rien ne semblait indiqué qu'il soit malade. Grey lui ne comprenait passe qu'il se passait et se posait des questions tandis que Chopper le bombardait de question sur son état de santé et s'il avait des douleurs quelconque, il répondait que tout allais bien.

- mais c'est impossible, s'écriait Chopper.

- Grey, s'inquiétait Robin, tu es sur que sa va ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci, j'ai toujours été comme sa, mon corps s'adapte a la température extérieur se qui fait que je ne souffre jamais du froid.

- Sa ne devrait pas être possible, répliqua Chopper, aucun corps humain ne réagis comme sa.

- Ah bon ?

- Et tu n'a pas manger de fruit du démon, continua Chopper, on t'a vu nager donc c'est impossible.

- Dites on est presque arrivé donc faudrait se préparer à débarquer, dit Grey espérant changer de sujet.

Tous le monde s'activèrent sauf Robin et Chopper qui continuait à regarder Grey d'un air inquiet, une fois le bateau arrêter tous revint vers Grey qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être observer comme une bêtes curieuse.

- bon, dit Grey dont l'agacement perçait dans sa voix, je vous dis que je vais bien donc est-ce qu'on pourrait aller explorer l'ile ou vous compter rester la sans bouger a vous geler sur place.

- Mais ton état est inquiétant, répliqua Robin.

- Si sa peut te faire plaisir et surtout nous faire bouger d'ici chopper pourra me surveiller autant qu'il veut d'accord.

- Met au moins un pull.

En soupirant Grey alla chercher non pas un pull mais un t-shirt et il sauta a terre suivit des autre plus ou moins surpris par cette découverte.

Après quelque heure de marche ils se rendirent vîtes compte que l'ile avait été habité autrefois mais que depuis plusieurs années plus personne n'y vivait. Ils finirent par découvrirent une maison encore stable et abriter ils décidèrent de s'y reposer et éventuellement d'y passer la nuit, à peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'un puissant hurlement retentit dans le lointain, suivit de plusieurs autres.

- c'était quoi sa, s'exclama Nami effrayer.

- Des loups, répondit Grey avec calme.

- On est en sécurité ici, demanda Ussop inquiet, pas vrai ?

- Qui sait, répondit Zoro, c'est peut-être a cause des loups que les habitant on disparut

- A...a.a. bégaya Ussop

- Et peut-être que, continua Zoro en regardant Ussop droit dans les yeux avec un air sadique, que ces même loups ont dévoré tous les habitants.

- Gyyyaaaa, s'écria Ussop, on va tous mourir.

- Et tandis que la plupart riaient devant la blague de Zoro et l'air terrifier d'Ussop Grey regardait dehors d'un air nostalgique comme s'il pensait à sa famille.

- Grey demanda Robin, sa va ?

- hum, répondit Grey en sortant de sa torpeur, oui oui sa va pourquoi.

- Pour rien.

La nuit tomba plus vite que prévu et tous les mugiwara en furent surpris, ils allumèrent un feu dans l'énorme cheminé de la pièce centrale de la maison avec la réserve de bois que Grey avait découvert derrière la maison, il avait aussi aperçut des empreinte de loup mais n'avait rien dit a se sujet.

Plus tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormais, Grey se leva griffonna un mot pour dire qu'il reviendrait bientôt et que personne ne s'inquiète puis il posa son t-shirt, ses chaussure et sortis sans bruit pour s'élancer en direction d'où était venu les hurlements des loups.

Le lendemain tous les membres de l'équipage s'éveillèrent, Robin trouvant les vêtements de Grey sans leur propriétaire fut surprise puis elle vit le mot et la surprise se changea en inquiétude. Elle montra le message aux autres et tous furent plus ou moins inquiets.

- il faut aller le chercher, dit Robin.

- Mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait, répondit Ussop a qui l'idée de croiser des loups sauvage ne plaisait pas.

- Je suis du même avis, continua Nami avec la même motivation que le menteur.

- On va le chercher, s'exclama alors Luffy plein d'entrain a l'idée d'explorer encore plus l'ile.

- Luffy on ne sait même pas quelle taille fait l'ile, répliqua Nami.

- On s'en fou aller tout ira bien.

- Luffy écoute moi, repris Nami exaspérer, imagine on va le chercher et il revient ici entre temps tu feras quoi ?

- On s'en fout de sa.

- Luffy on n'y va pas et c'est tout.

- On y va, répliqua encore se dernier, ordre du capitaine.

- Tu es le capitaine quand sa t'arrange, hurla Nami tandis que les autre a part Ussop riaient aux éclats.

- Nami-san, intervint alors Sanji, même si c'est un idiot finis les ordres du capitaine sont absolu dans un équipage pirate.

- Je sais, répondit elle en pleurnichant, tant pis on y va.

- Yahoo, c'est partis pour l'aventure, s'écria Luffy fier d'avoir gagné.

Ils se mirent donc en route en espérant trouver des traces de Grey mais la neige avait déjà tout recouvert alors Chopper huma l'air a la recherche de l'odeur de Grey et finit par déceler une infime trace se mélangeant a d'autre effluve. Ils suivirent donc l'odeur que chopper faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la perdre a un moment ils trouvèrent une petite partie de neige imbibé de sang, tous s'imaginèrent Grey se faisant dévorer par des loups, mais il s'avéra vite que c'était du sang d'animal se qui rassura tout le monde sauf Robin pour une raison inconnue.

Après quelque minute de marche ils trouvèrent le propriétaire du sang, les bois sur le crane ne laissait aucun doute c'était un cerf de belle taille qui aurait du être capable de tenir tête a quelque loups mais le peu de viande qu'il restait sur la carcasse ne laissait aucun doute les loups était trop nombreux pour lui. En examinant la carcasse Robin découvrit se qu'elle craignait il y'avait de trace de dents humaine dessus mais elle ne dit rien aux autre et poursuivit les recherches. Se n'est que deux heures avant la nuit que Grey apparut devant eux il marchait dans leur direction la bouche et le torse couvert de sang et quelque blessure apparemment sans gravité.

- tiens, dit-il surpris, vous êtes quand même venu ?

- mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, s'exclama Robin.

- Bin rien de spécial pourquoi ?

En l'examinant de plus près chopper constata que les blessures qu'il portait était du aux griffes et aux crocs d'un loup et bien que peu profonde pouvait s'avérer inquiétante.

- tu t'es fait attaquer par les loups, s'inquiétât , répondit Grey, ou un peu au début le temps qu'il m'accepte.

- Qu'il t'accepte, demandèrent tout le mugiwara d'une même voix.

- Tu t'es battu avec un loup, demanda chopper qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui il fallait bien sinon il ne m'aurait jamais laissé chasser et manger avec eux.

Tous restèrent bouche bé en entendant les paroles de Grey, tous savaient qu'il avait un certain penchant pour le sang et la viande mais de la aller chasser avec une meute de loup pour se nourrir avec eux sa semblait fou.

- mais pourquoi tu a fais sa ? demanda Nami.

- Sa me rappelait ma première rencontre avec eux sur une autre ile.

- Se sont les même ? s'exclama Ussop.

- Bien sur que non idiot.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais la en arrivant ? demanda Franky curieux.

- J'allais les laisser se reposer et je rentrais mais j'aurais aimé me laver et que vous ne me voyer pas comme sa enfin tant pis.

Tous continuèrent de le fixé avec étonnement et pour Ussop encore plus de méfiance qu'avant, Grey sentant que même si lui ne craignait pas le froid les autres finiraient par geler sur place s'ils restaient ici.

- Bon, dit-il c'est pas tout sa mais si on retournait au village j'aimerais me laver et me reposer et en plus vous avez l'air geler.

Tous acquiescèrent trop surpris pour pouvoir parler et aussi parce qu'effectivement ils commençaient a ressentirent les effets du froid même a travers leurs vêtements.

Ils ne mirent qu'une heure pour regagner la maison ou ils avaient passé la nuit précédente, et comme il restait quelque braises dans la cheminer ils n'eurent qua mettre un peu de bois pour que le feu reprenne tous était en train de manger sauf Grey qui, après s'être laver dans l'eau froide de la rivière a quelque mètre de la maison, s'était adosser a un mur et dormais paisiblement.

Sa présence ne gênant personne tous se mirent a parler donnant chacun son avis sur se qui s'était passer aujourd'hui, Robin quand a elle était inquiète pourquoi un homme comme lui se sentait le besoin d'aller se mêler a une meute de loup et a chasser en leurs compagnies. Trop de question se bousculaient dans la tête de tous l'équipage pour qu'il puisse dormir aussi quand Grey s'éveilla, il les trouva assis en cercle autour du feu en pleine discutions.

- bon j'y retourne, dit-il de sans prévenir.

- Ou sa, demanda Nami tandis que tous se retournait pour regarder Grey.

- Vers les loups, j'ai encore un truc ou deux à faire là-bas.

- C'est quoi, demanda Luffy.

- Secret de loup capitaine, répondit Grey en souriant.

- On vient alors, répliqua Luffy.

- Non j'y vais tous seul et cette fois ne venez pas me chercher s'il vous plait.

- Laisse moi venir avec toi, intervint Robin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je m'inquiète moins, comme sa je n'aurais pas a venir te chercher et les autres pourront dormir plus tranquillement s'ils savent que tu es accompagné

Il regarda les autres qui hochèrent plus ou moins la tête sauf Luffy qui boudait parce que lui aussi voulait voir les loups, Grey soupira.

- d'accord t'a gagner, mais tu devras absolument faire tout se que je te dis sinon tu risque gros et surtout ne m'empêche pas de faire quelque chose sa pourrait être mauvais pour la suite.

- D'accord, acquiesça Robin.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, intervint alors Nami.

- Pourquoi, demanda Brook

- Parce qu'une tempête se prépare et je ne sais pas quel force elle aura ni combien de temps elle durera.

- Se n'est pas grave il y'a de quoi s'abriter la bas, et je protégerais Robin donc pas de problème.

Et sans attendre de réponse il sortit suivit de Robin, les autre les regardèrent partir inquiet et Luffy continuait de bouder dans son coin comme un grand gamin a qui on aurait refusé un jouet particulièrement intéressant. Grey et Robin marchèrent un petit moment ils dépassèrent une vieille cabane de chasseur encore solide, Grey expliqua a Robin qu'ils pourraient venir ici en cas de tempête car il y'avait tous se qu'il fallait pour dormir et faire du feu. Puis a une vingtaine de minutes la cabane Robin aperçut une grotte ou se mouvait des formes sombre, sans prévenir Grey l'attira contre lui et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. A peine quelque seconde après 4 loups male sortir de la caverne et fixait Robin l'air menaçant, mais se qui surprit Robin fut le grondement sourd que poussait Grey dans son dos, les loups changèrent d'attitude et baissèrent les oreilles en signe de soumission.

- viens maintenant mais ne les fixe pas trop dans les yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans la caverne, et la Robin aperçut une vingtaine de loup dont la moitié était encore des bébés, six était des femelle maigre à faire peur et les quatre male qui le avait reçut en grognant complétait le tout. La plupart des petits était affamé et serait surement mort si les adultes ne se privaient pas pour les nourrir seul les quatre male emblait allé bien pour qu'ils puissent chasser et ramener des proies.

- ils ne sont plus que quatre à pouvoir chassé, expliqua Grey, les louveteaux sont encore trop jeune et les femelles trop faible et le seul gibier qu'il y'a par ici pour le moment sont les cerfs et seulement quatre loup pour abattre un cerf est dangereux voila pourquoi je les ai aidé.

- Mais comment tu as su, demanda Robin touché par la gentillesse de quelqu'un qui prétendait n'avoir aucun sentiment pour rien ni personne.

- A leurs hurlement, ils indiquaient que les petit se mourait et qu'il faillait absolument trouver de quoi les nourrir bien sur ils ne l'ont pas dit comme sa mais c'est l'idée.

- C'est pour sa qu'il t'on attaqué ?

- Oui et non je suis arrivé au moment ou il partait chasser le cerf d'hier croyant que j'étais un ennemi le chef de meute a voulu me tuer on c'est donc battu et je l'ai soumis comme l'aurais fait un loup et je les ai aidé à traquer et tuer le cerf.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé tes sabres ?

- Pour qu'il prenne du plaisir a la chasse… comme moi.

- Tu vas encore aller chasser se soir ?

- Oui il y'a un couple pas très loin il permettrait de les nourrir quelque temps.

- Juste toi et les quatre male ?

- Oui je ramènerais les deux proies ici et après on repartira.

- Très bien que dois-je faire ?

- Rien reste ici et veillent sur les petit ils t'ont plus ou moins accepté en tant que ma compagne donc tu ne crains rien.

Robin ne répondit rien mais eu un étrange sourire aux lèvres que Grey ne vit pas il s'apprêtait à partir suivit des males quand Robin l'attira pour l'embrasser.

- soit quand même prudent, lui dit-elle.

- Promis, répondit Grey en lui donnant ses sabres.

Et il partis en courant suivit des males près pour une traque sans pitié pour les deux cerfs, Robin partis s'asseoir dans un coin de la grotte pour attendre, a peine fut-elle assise qu'un des louveteau, entièrement noir et qui allais mieux que les autres trottinât dans sa direction pour se blottir contre elle voyant dans cette nouvelle arrivante la mère qu'il n'avait plus.

Grey de son coté avait encerclé les deux cerfs avec les quatre males et ils les acculaient petit a petit a un énorme rocher d'où il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, mais sachant qu'une proie acculer peut se montrer féroce ils ne se précipitèrent pas un des loups fit le tour discrètement pendant que les cerfs surveillait les trois autres et Grey en étant prêt a vendre chèrement sa vie. Quand le loup fut en position au-dessus d'eux Grey grogna pour donner le signal de l'attaque aussitôt celui au dessus bondit sur le dos de la femelle qui s'affaissa sous son poids tandis que Grey et un autre male profitant d'une ouverture du cerf bondirent sur lui, Grey fut sur son dos en quelque seconde et lui maintenait la gorge exposé en tirant sur les bois vers lui aux risque que l'animal l'éventre d'un coup en se débattant le loup qui avait attaqué avec lui sauta a la gorge du cerf et ne le lâchât plus jusqu'à se qu'il n'y ai plus de vie chez le cerf, a coter la femelle subissait un sort quasiment identique sous l'assaut des trois autres loups. Une fois la mise a mort effectuer les quatre loups hurlèrent leur victoire tandis que Grey chargeait les deux proies sur ses épaule et repartait vers la grotte en courant suivit de ses compagnons de chasse.

Une fois arrivé, Grey déposa le fruit de la chasse au centre de la caverne et chercha Robin des yeux il la trouva dans un coin de la grotte avec un louveteau sur les jambes endormis, lorsqu'elle aperçut Grey Robin se leva en prenant le louveteau dans ses bras et le deposa prés des autres pour qu'il mange puis se dirigea vers Grey pour lui rendre ses sabres.

- on dirait que tu t'es fait un ami, lui demanda Grey en reprenant son bien.

- Oui il est venu après que tu sois parti, répondit robin.

- Je crois que je vais être jaloux moi, dit Grey en riant

- Il n'y pas de raison, répliqua Robin en se disant que cet homme si réservé avec les autres Hommes paraissait être plus a sa place parmi les loups, et si tu n'étais pas plein de sang j'aurais pu te le prouver mais bon tant pis pour toi.

- Très bien je retiens la prochaine fois je ferais attention.

- Et maintenant ?

- On rentre il on assez a mangé pour quelque jours et les males peuvent se débrouiller sans moi maintenant.

Ils reprirent la direction du village mais comme l'avais annoncé Nami la tempête éclata alors qu'ils arrivaient a proximité de la cabane de chasseur, n'ayant pas d'autre choix ils se précipitèrent a l'intérieurs. Robin constata que Grey n'avait pas mentit il y'avais tout pour dormir et se réchauffer : une cheminé avec une réserve de trois jours de bois une table avec une lampe a huile dessus, et un lit avec quelque couverture le tous recouvert de poussière.

- c'est charmant, dit Robin en souriant.

- Oui c'est vrais, répondit Grey, nous avons même a manger.

- Ou sa ?

Grey lui montra les quelque morceau de viande qu'il avait pris sur le cerf assez pour nourrir 2 personnes.

- c'est dommage que la tempête est éclatée avant que l'on rejoignent les autres, dit Grey.

- Oui, répondit Robin, mais il y'a eu avantage.

- Ah bon lequel ?

- Tu n'es plus couvert de sang et tu es tout propre.

- Ah oui et c'est un avantage sa ? j'aurai pu me laver après pas besoin de la tempête.

- Oui mais maintenant je peux te montrer que tu n'a pas besoin d'être jaloux.

Et tout en disant sa elle se sera contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, Grey sourit malgré lui et la sera dans ses bras puis il s'écarta pour aller allumé le feu dans la cheminé et voir si la lampe fonctionnait encore. Après quelques instant le feu flambait se qui leur permis de faire cuire la viande et de manger, puis Grey se mit en devoir de rendre le lit plus accueillant et le débarrassa de la poussière en vérifiant qu'il n'étais pas infester de vermine satisfait il se tourna vers Robin qui contemplait les flammes.

- le lit de mademoiselle est près, lui dit-il en imitant Sanji.

- Oh merci, répondit elle en souriant, pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne rien vouloir faire comme Sanji.

- C'est différent lui n'aura jamais l'occasion de préparer ton lit.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Elle se coucha tandis que Grey s'installait contre un mur près de la cheminé, a la grande surprise de Robin qui pensait qu'il dormirait avec elle. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire de venir se coucher avec elle et que sa ne la dérangeait pas.

- Grey, finit elle par dire.

- Oui, répondit il, qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

- J'ai un peu froid

- Désoler mais il n'y a pas d'autre couverture et je ne peux pas rapprocher le feu.

- Je sais mais tu pourrais me prêter un peu de ta chaleur.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas me voir dormir par terre, la taquina Grey.

- Oui il y'a de sa, avoua Robin, mais j'ai aussi froids.

- Très bien, mais c'est juste parce que tu me le demande.

- Pourquoi, demanda Robin pendant que Grey s'installait a coter d'elle, sa te dérange de dormir avec moi ?

- Non, c'est juste que je pensais que tu préférais dormir seule.

Robin ne répondit pas et se blottis contre Grey qui était toujours aussi bouillant, il se passa quelque minute avant que Grey ne reprenne la parole.

- tu n'a pas peur ?

- de quoi, répondit Robin.

- je sais pas… de moi par exemple.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal pourquoi tu commencerais aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna pour la regarder, son visage était près du sien, beaucoup trop près. Grey était paralyser par la peur, pour la première fois il se trouvait dans une situation inconnue et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Robin percevait son trouble bien que nouveaux pour elle aussi, elle n'hésitait pas, elle prit le visage de Grey dans ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Se baiser eu pour effet d'ôter les doute de Grey il resserra ses bras sur Robin et lui rendis son baiser avec tendresse.

*******************************************************L****EMON*******************************************************************

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, Grey se demandant s'il pouvait aller plus loin sans l'effrayer. Se fut Robin qui prit l'initiative elle saisit une de ses mains et lui fit parcourir son corps : d'abord ses hanche, puis son ventre pour le faire remonter jusqu'à ses seins. Grey comprit que comme lui pour cette fois elle avait besoin de plus que de simple baiser, alors il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'au dessus de sa poitrine tout en faisant sa il avait passé une main sous ses vêtement et caressait sa peau avec douceur.

Robin savourait chaque caresse, chaque baiser et promenait ses mains sur le corps de son amant. Puis elle s'écarta le temps de retirer le surplus de vêtement pour finir en sous vêtement.

Grey la contempla longuement avant de l'attirer a nouveau a lui, il s'allongea sur elle et la couvrit de baiser en massant d'une main sa poitrine et de l'autre cherchant le moyen de défaire l'agrafe qui retenait le soutien gorge. Il finit par y parvenir et entreprit d'embraser la pointe des seins de Robin qui s'était dressé suite à l'excitation. Pendant se temps robin caressait les cheveux de Grey jusqu'à se que celui-ci glisse une main sous sa culotte pour aller caresser sont sexe humide, elle se cabra de plaisir sous ses caresses. Grey voyant le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait descendit sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de Robin et tout en lui retirant le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait il embrassa la partie le plus intime de Robin, puis il utilisa sa langue pour lui faire du bien. Robin était aux anges bien que novice tout deux elle ressentait un puissant désir monter de son bas ventre, son plaisir montât encore d'un cran lorsque Grey entrepris de glisser un doigt lentement en elle, a le faire tourner ou encore faire de lent va et viens.

Robin l'arrêta pour qu'il revienne l'embrasser de nouveau, puis elle l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de lui retiré se qu'il portait. Une fois fais elle remontât jusqu'a sa bouche qu'elle embrassa tout en caressant le sexe de Grey tendu à l' extrême. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie d'elle, elle aussi avait envie de lui de le sentir en elle mais avant cela elle descendit tout doucement en embrassant son torse puis arriver a hauteur de on sexe elle le caressa encore puis le glissa dans bouche. En sentant le contact de la bouche de robin sur on sexe Grey faillis exploser mais il se contint Robin fit quelque va et vient avec sa bouche sur le sexe de Grey avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, puis elle prit son sexe et le guida a l'entrée du sien ensuite tout doucement elle se laissa descendre, elle ressentit une vive douleur mais n'y prêtât pas attention. Grey qui ne put se contenir plus explosa en elle, Robin ressentant se flot couler en elle gémit de plaisir puis commençât à faire des va et viens sur le sexe toujours tendu de Grey jusqu'à se qu'elle ne puisse plus et laisse échapper un long soupire de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme tandis que Grey explosait de nouveau en elle. Tandis que son corps tremblait encore elle s'allongea sur Grey pour l'embrasser.

Grey avait encore envie d'elle et Robin avait encore envie de lui, et sa il le sentit alors il la renversa avec douceur et l'allongea sur le lit il écarta ses jambes. Il fut de nouveau en elle il s'y sentait si bien, il fit de long va et vient plein de tendresse et de douceur il l'embrassa encore. Et tout en continuant ses va et vient qui leurs procurait tant de plaisir a tout deux puis encore une fois il ne put se retenir et laissa sa semence s'écouler en elle tandis qu'elle se cabrais et gémissait suite a l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre pour la deuxième fois. Puis Grey se retira, s'allongea et attira Robin contre lui et la serra dans ses bras pour attendre le sommeil.

*************************************************************FIN****************************************************************

Il se mit à penser qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place a cette instant plus rien ne comptait plus que la femme qu'il tenait serrer contre lui, il s'endormit sur ses magnifique pensées. Robin une fois dans les bras de Grey était heureuse elle avait trouvé se qu'elle cherchait depuis longtemps sans le savoir, elle était comblé elle qui pensait n'avoir jamais droit au vrai bonheur, elle venait de ne faire qu'un avec Grey et cela la rendait heureuse au delà du possible, elle savait que Grey avait des sentiments pour elle mais venait juste d'en saisir l'ampleur et elle découvrit qu'elle aimait profondément cette homme. Elle finit par s'endormir en pensant désormais au bonheur qui serait le sien a partir d'aujourd'hui.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain la tempête avait cessé et un soleil plutôt timide perçait les nuages, tous deux se rhabillèrent sans parler, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils sortirent après avoir mangé se qu'il restait de viande et se mirent en route en direction du village ou attendait les autres probablement inquiet. Ils arrivèrent au moment ou tous sortait dans le but évident d'aller les chercher. Grey qui tenait Robin contre lui eu un léger mouvement de recul et s'écarta aussitôt, tandis que Robin pensait que cette manie était agaçante car pour elle qui avait vu Grey sous son véritable jour sa semblait si futile qu'il ne veuille pas montrer qu'il tenait a elle.

- robin-chan, cria presque Sanji en se précipitant vers elle, tout va bien ? l'autre idiot de loup ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- rassure-toi, répondit Robin qui paraissait rayonnante, tout c'est bien passé.

- Robin, commença Nami, tu a l'air un peu différent non ? comme si quelque chose de bien était arrivé.

- Tu te fais des idées, répondit Robin un peu mal à l'aise devant la perspicacité de la navigatrice.

- Greyyyy, hurla alors Luffy tandis que l'interpeller se demandais qu'est ce qui se passait encore, je veux voir les loups.

- C'est pour sa que tu hurle, demanda Grey.

- Exactement, je veux les voir.

- Pourquoi exactement ?

- Bin je veux les voir c'est tout.

- J'aimerais aussi les voir, intervint Brook.

- Comme tous le monde, continua Zoro, enfin je pense.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous emmener les voir, demanda Grey.

- Parce que Robin les a vues, répliqua Luffy.

- C'est une raison sa ? questionna Grey.

- Ordre du capitaine, hurla encore Luffy.

- Et si je refuse, répondit Grey avec un air mauvais.

Tout le monde était sous le choc, Grey était prêt à se rebeller contre le capitaine et donc contre l'équipage pour protéger une bande de loups, Robin se décida à intervenir.

- allons Grey, dit-elle, de quoi a tu peur tu a bien vu que tout c'est bien passer quand tu m'y as emmené.

- Toi se n'est pas eux, répliqua Grey, et je n'est aucune envie de faire avec eux se que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Quoiiii, hurla Sanji en interprétant les paroles de Grey a sa manière, qu'a tu oser faire a ma Robin-chwan.

- Hein, dit Grey qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction puis il eu un sourire sadique comprenant que le cuistot s'imaginait des trucs, ah si tu savais. J'ai du faire beaucoup pour que les loups accepte Robin comme ma compagne et en plus sa ne l'a pas déranger.

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « compagne » en regardant la tête et la reaction de Sanji une fois que son cerveau est finis d'analyser se qu'il venait de dire. L'attente ne fut pas longue Sanji jeta un regard ou se lisait un profond désespoir du coté de Robin qui était toujours en train de parler avec Nami avant de s'écrouler et de se rouler en boule en disant de parole incompréhensible. Le fou rire qui secoua les garçons attira l'attention de deux filles qui se renseignèrent sur la situation.

- Ah je m'en doutais, lança Nami quand chopper eu finit de raconter la scène, alors comment c'était.

- Nami voyons, répliqua Robin, il ne c'est rien passé de si grave. Grey a juste du me prendre dans ses bras pour que les males m'accepte c'est tout.

- De quoi, dit soudain Sanji en relevant la tête, c'est tout ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Espèce de foutu loup, cria-t-il en retrouvant ses esprits, t'a mentit.

- J'ai jamais mentit, répliqua Grey, j'ai juste raconté se qui c'était passer en oubliant un détail ou deux. Après c'est ton esprit à la con qui imagine des trucs louche.

- Pour une fois, intervint Nami tandis que le reste de l'équipage recommençait a rire, je suis d'accord avec lui Sanji-kun. Tu t'imagine toujours des trucs pas nets dès qu'il est question de fille.

Voyant que tous le monde était contre lui Sanji se mit accroupit et commença à bouder. Tandis que les éclats de rire commençait à s'estomper Luffy revint a la charge.

- je veux quand même les voir, insista Luffy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit…, commença Grey en s'énervant.

- Allons Grey, intervint Robin en posant ses mains sur son torse, juste un coup d'œil et après on part qu'est que t'en dit.

- Je sais pas, répondit Grey puis il sembla avoir une idée, je sais : on se repose aujourd'hui et demain si Luffy arrive à me ramener un ours je vous emmène les voir d'accord.

- Pas de problème, s'écria Luffy fou de joie.

La journée passa sans encombre et l'équipage passa la journée à refaire des provisions dans la maison ou il s'abritait, la nuit vint sans aucun accident et tôt le lendemain alors que tout le monde émergeait et une fois le petit déjeuner prit Luffy s'écria :

- c'est parti, on va chercher l'ours Ussop.

- Hein, s'effraya se dernier, pourquoi moi.

- Si t'y vas pas, continua Grey, je te permets pas de venir.

- D…d… d'accord, répondit Ussop, c'est partis Luffy a toi de jouer.

- Ouai laisse moi faire.

Ils partir tous deux en courant en direction de la foret tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Grey, se qui intrigua tous le monde et surtout Robin.

- qu'est ce qu'il y'a, demanda-t-elle.

- Trois fois rien, répondit Grey innocemment, c'est qu'il tombera sur de l'or avant qu'il ne ramène un ours parce que je n'ai pas vu une seul trace qui indiquait leur présence. Tout du moins de se coter de l'ile.

- Tu ne devrais pas sous estimer Luffy, répliqua Robin en se serrant contre lui, il fera tout pour gagner un pari.

- Exact, ajouta Nami en regardant Robin qui s'était collé a Grey sans que celui-ci ne s'écarte, moi je pari que dans moins d'une heure il sera revenu.

- Moi je pari comme Nami-san, cria soudain Sanji en regardant Grey dans les yeux avec défis, je pari même que si Luffy ne réussi pas je te prépare un repas de roi.

- Et moi que dois je mettre en jeux ?

- Rien, juste le fait que t'ai perdu me suffit.

- Très bien.

Sanji fier de lui regarda autour de lui puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Robin toujours contre Grey qui ayant vu le regard de Sanji l'enlaça en l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Sanji n'eut bizarrement aucune réaction, il resta juste avec la même expression figer sur le visage sans bouger. Puis comme une marionnette à qui on a coupé ses fils il s'effondra en désespérant et murmurant que la vie était injuste. Puis un énorme rugissement éclata suivi du cri bien connu d'un certain menteur qui arrivait en courant à toute vitesse vers eux. Quelque mètre derrière arrivait un ours deux fois plus gros que la moyenne avec Luffy sur son dos qui riait aux éclats devant la folle chevaucher qu'il faisait.

- c'est pas vrai, dit Grey avec un air ébahi, mais ou il l'a trouvé celui la.

- Tu vois, lui dit Robin avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oooooh Grey, cria Luffy, sa te va ?

- Oui, fut obligé d'admettre Grey tandis que robin le regardais toujours en souriant, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit inconscient.

- Pas de problème, s'exclama Luffy tout joyeux et en sautant du dos de l'ours, gomu gomu no… Ono.

L'ours reçut le coup sur la tête, il s'affaissa sur le sol et ne bougea plus, Ussop de son coté essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle et d'oublier l'image de l'ours lui courant après. Pendant se temps Grey avais écarté Robin de lui et se dirigeait vers l'ours en sortant un de ses sabres.

- qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Luffy.

- Je le tue, répondit Grey, et ensuite tu le porteras jusqu'à chez les loups comme sa vu que tu les nourris et que tu seras avec moi ils ne devraient pas attaquer.

- S'ils attaquent je leurs met une raclé, répliqua Luffy.

- Et si tu fais sa moi je te découpe en morceau.

Les deux partirent d'un grand éclat de rire qui ne prenait sa source dans rien a part la complicité qu'il y'avait entre eux, puis les autre les rejoignirent et ils se mirent en marche derrière Grey que Robin avait rejoint et Luffy qui tirai l'ours. Ils passèrent devant la cabane qui avait servit d'abris a Robin et Grey.

- regardé, s'exclama Chopper, il y'a de la fumé quelqu'un habite la.

- Oh zut, s'exclama Grey en se tapant le front du plat de la main, j'ai oublié d'éteindre le feu.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent tous les autres.

- Oui, répondit Robin, on c'est abriter la a cause de la tempête et Grey a fait un feu pour pas que j'attrape froid même si c'était inutile.

- Pourquoi inutile, demanda Nami tandis que Robin plaquait une main contre sa bouche.

- Il faisait pourtant froid pendant la tempête, ajouta Ussop.

- Et bien, commença Robin mal a l'aise.

- Tout simplement que comme mon corps est bouillant, intervint Grey, et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de couverture pour qu'elle se réchauffe elle a dormis contre moi c'est tout.

- Humm, dit Nami avec un sourire entendu tendis que Sanji se remettait a désespéré, vous avez dormi ensemble ?

- Oui pourquoi sa te dérange, répondit Grey avec un ton qui disait clairement que la discutions s'arrêtait la.

- Non, non pas du tout, s'empressa de réponde Nami, au moins Robin n'a pas eu froid.

Et tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installait, les mugiwara arrivèrent en vu de la tanière des loups dont les petits jouait dehors sous la surveillance des femelles qui avait enfin le ventre plein. Dès que les loups, petit comme adulte, eurent aperçut les humain ils commencèrent à grogner sauf un louveteau qui courut jusqu'à Robin dont il avait reconnu l'odeur.

Robin reconnu immédiatement le louveteau noir qui avait dormi contre elle et s'agenouilla pour le caresser, tandis que les males bondissaient hors de la grotte en grognant avant de se calmer en reconnaissant Grey.

- Luffy, dit Grey, suit moi les autres ne bouger pas.

Grey se mit en marche suivit de Luffy qui tirait toujours le cadavre de l'ours et de Robin qui portait son petit protégé. Ils entrèrent dans la grotte et Luffy déposa l'ours au centre comme lui indiquait Grey puis ils ressortir tandis que les loups se jetait sur l'ours pour manger entre temps Robin avait déposé le louveteau qui c'était précipité avec les autres pour manger.

- bien, dit Grey, vous êtes content maintenant capitaine

- oui sa me va, répliqua Luffy sans saisir l'ironie dans la voix de Grey.

- On pourrait peut-être y aller, intervint Brook qui se disait qu'un tas d'os comme lui devait sembler apetissant.

- Oui se n'est pas une mauvaise idée, renchérit Ussop en repensant a l'histoire que Zoro avait raconté le jour de leur arriver.

- Luffy, cria Nami de loin puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulut s'approcher, on y va.

- d'accord, répondit celui-ci en faisant demi-tour.

- Tu viens, demanda Robin à Grey.

- Je vous rejoins, répondit-il, part devant.

Robin haussa les épaules et rejoignit les autre en leurs disant qu'il arrivait, ils se mirent en marchent et Robin se retournait fréquemment pour voir si Grey arrivait.

- dis Robin, commença Nami

- oui, répondit-elle

- tu n'a pas peur qu'il préfère rester sur l'ile avec les loups.

- A vrais dire un peu…

- Vous en faite pas, intervint Luffy, il va venir

- Comment tu sais sa, interrogèrent les deux filles

- Simplement, répondit Zoro a sa place, parce qu'il a offert sa vie a Robin alors il reviendra toujours.

- Hein mais non c'est pas sa du tout, répliqua Luffy et devant les visages interrogateur des autres il poursuivit, c'est un membre de l'équipage et il n'a pas le droit de partir sans mon accord.

Tous regardèrent Luffy qui avait un air si sérieux par rapport a d'habitude puis éclatèrent de rire en se disant qu'une fois de plus Luffy se montrait plus intelligent qu'il n'en avait l'air enfin de temps en temps. A partir de se moment Robin arrêta de se retourner et avança plus sereine en pensant que l'argument de Zoro valait tout autant que celui de Luffy.

Ils arrivèrent a la maison ou ils avaient passé leur nuits et commencèrent les préparatifs pour le départ, Sanji aider de Brook et Chopper renouvela les stocks de nourriture avec se qu'il trouvait puis une fois que tous furent a bord ils attendirent Grey en regardant en direction d'où ils pensaient qu'il arriverait.

Les mugiwara patientaient depuis une dizaine de minutes et commençait à trouver le temps long quand ils entendirent un clapotis de l'autre coté du bateau ils se dirigèrent vers le bruit par curiosité et virent Grey se hisser sur le bateau en sortant de l'eau glacer sans même trembler de froid.

- quoi, dit-il une fois sur le pont quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait.

- Tu n'a pas froid, questionna Nami.

- Non pourquoi je devrais,

- Laisse tomber Nami-San, intervint Sanji, se n'est pas un être humain normal même le pervers en slip l'est plus.

- How merci du compliment, rétorqua Franky.

- En quoi c'est un compliment de se faire traiter de pervers, s'écria Nami.

Tandis que tous partais d'un éclat de rire Grey haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons pour se changer et laisser Nami s'arracher les cheveux a cause de Franky et de sa fierté d'être considéré comme un pervers. Quand il sortit de la cabine changer les autres avait déjà levé l'ancre et le Sunny s'était mis en mouvement vers la prochaine ile.

Le voyage se déroula sans aucun problème et la monotonie fut vite de retour, se fut un matin lorsque le journal arriva qu'il eu un peu de changement en effet une nouvelle prime pesait sur la tête de Grey elle s'élevait a présent a 350 millions de Berry surpassant ainsi celle de son capitaine. Dans un article du journal était mentionner la mort du pirate lariat « mortality » black mais aucun détail n'était donner, mais quelque soit les moyen la marine avait appris pour le duel entre Grey et l'ex capitaine sanguinaire.

- c'est génial, s'exclama Luffy ravi, tu à une prime énorme maintenant.

- Quand le monde saura a quel point je suis redoutable, balança Sanji, ta prime aura l'air bien ridicule a coté de la mienne.

- Mais bien sur ero-cook, répliqua Grey, en attendant tu reste loin derrière moi.

- Aller on fête sa, s'exclama Luffy.

- Ouai, s'écrièrent tous les membres de l'équipage a l'exception de Sanji renfrogné de ne pas être prit a sa juste valeur.

La fête était monumentale que les jours d'ennui précédent expliquait plus que l'augmentation de la prime de Grey. Tous s'en donnèrent à cœur joie y comprit Sanji qui avait quitté son air renfrogné au début de la fête pour se joindre à la rigolade.

Robin qui était assis à coter de Grey riant avec les autres quand profitant d'un moment d'accalmie souffla a l'oreille de Grey :

- j'aimerais te parler un peu plus tard.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? répondit Grey.

Robin lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique et tandis que la fête continuait Grey se demandais se que Robin avait à lui dire de si personnel pour que les autre ne doivent pas l'entendre.

Au bout de quelque minute Grey se leva prétextant une envie naturel et partis s'isoler a l'arrière du navire, il fut rejoint par Robin quelques instants après qui s'était éclipsé discrètement de la fête pour venir lui parler.

- je m'en doutais un peu, commença Robin.

- Quoi donc ? répondit Grey

- Que tu venais t'isoler.

- J'avais besoin de respirer un peu c'est tout. Et qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour toi que tu es une nouvelle prime…

- Sa t'aura pus me le dire devant les autres

- Et si tu me laissais finir avant de parler sa serait bien plus facile a comprendre non ?

- Ouai pardon.

- Donc avec cette prime tu as beaucoup de monde qui vont être a tes trousse a présent je suppose que tu le sais ?

- Quel importance je tuerai tous ceux qui…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard de reproche que lui faisait Robin et soupira.

- d'accord désoler, je reprends je mettrai KO tout ceux qui me chercheront des noises sa te va.

- C'est mieux mais, se qui est le plus inquiétant c'est le fait que les shishibukai pourraient se mettre a ta poursuite eux aussi et tu ne les battras pas si facilement et se qui pourrait être pire c'est que les amiraux de la marine pourrais se décider à intervenir parce que tu seras jugé trop dangereux.

- Je sais mais je m'en fiche ils ne m'auront pas vivant.

- C'est bien se qui me fait peur, répondit elle en se serrant contre lui.

- C'était tout, demanda Grey en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Non, dit elle en se dégageant et en souriant, félicitation mon beau loup.

Et elle l'embrassa avant qu'il est pus réagir ou répondre, leurs baiser fut interrompu par les pas de quelqu'un approchant, nonchalamment. Quelque seconde après que Grey se soit écarté de Robin, Luffy fit son apparition le ventre plein.

- a vous êtes la, s'exclama-t-il, revenez la fête n'est pas finis

- on arrive capitaine, répliqua Robin avec un léger sourire.

- On te suit, ajouta Grey,

Luffy repartit presque en courant se jeter sur la nourriture tandis que Robin regardait Grey qui avait levé les yeux au ciel de façon désespéré.

- oui c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très malin, dit Robin en réponse a la pensé de Grey, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien

- oui il suit les pas de Shanks, lui aussi est comme sa c'est le genre de personne qui se fiche totalement qu'on se moque de lui mais qui donnerai tout pour ses amis même si il est loin d'avoir la classe de Shanks il n'est pas mal comme capitaine.

- Oui un monde sépare encore ses deux la mais bientôt Luffy deviendra bien plus charismatique.

- On verra aller on y retourne avant qu'il revienne nous chercher.

Ils retournèrent a la fête et une fois n'est pas coutume personne ne posa de question ou ne fit de commentaire sur le fait qu'il n'était que tout les deux.

La fête se termina tard dans la nuit et pour une fois Grey suivit les garçons dans leurs chambres ou un lit était près pour lui depuis les premiers jours ou Luffy avait décrété que c'était un nouveau membre de l'équipage.

Voila un nouveau chapitre de finis. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre le prochain sera donc le dernier en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimez et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes a bientôt.


	10. chapitre final: séparation déchirante

voici enfin la fin de la fic quelque petit péripétie peu d'action mais pour la fin je savais comment sa allait être mais j'avais peu d'idée pour remplir le chapitre. en tout cas bonne lecture et encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes

Séparation déchirante !

Les jours qui suivirent la fête furent morne et ennuyeux car rien ne venait égayer les journées qui passait le temps c'était réchauffé et un climat d'été c'était installer au grand bonheur de tous sauf Chopper, en effet le petit renne supportait difficilement la chaleur et passait la plupart de son temps a l'ombre des escaliers ou dans la pièce de l'aquarium.

Les autres quand eux s'occupait de façon diverse : Robin lisait sur une chaise longue, Nami dessinais la carte du monde dont elle rêvait, Sanji se faisait un devoir d'apporter un rafraichissement a ses déesses, Zoro dormais ou s'entrainait, Ussop améliorait ou reparait différent chose sur le Sunny avec Franky. Luffy essayait de piller la réserve de nourriture avec brook mais échouait a chaque fois car Sanji en cuisinier avertit avait demandé un cadenas spécial a Franky et Grey passais ses journée a s'entrainé des fois avec Zoro la plupart du temps seul mais quelque soit ses occupation il gardait un œil sur Sanji qui roucoulait trop près de Robin a son gout.

Se fut en fin de journée qu'il aperçurent un navire a la dérive avec personne a son bord Nami prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien a tirer d'un rafiot pareil voulut passer son chemin mais une phrase de Zoro la fit vite changer d'avis.

- il se pourrait bien qu'il y à de l'or a bord, déclarât-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Demi tour, s'écria la navigatrice les yeux brillant, il reste surement un truc ou deux a récupéré.

Ils partirent donc en direction du navire et une fois a ses coté Luffy allait se précipiter a son port quand il reçut une balle en pleine tète, la balle rebondit pour se perdre au loin sous le cri de surprise des autres et aussi celui d'horreur d'une voix sur le navire. Luffy suivit de Zoro, Grey et Sanji sautèrent à bord près à en découdre mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un gamin recroquevillé près du bastingage croyant que sa dernière heure était venu.

- t'es qui toi, questionna Luffy presque déçut.

- S'il vous plait ne me tuer pas, s'écria le gamin.

- Pourquoi on ferait sa, demanda Sanji tandis que Grey disait a ceux rester a bord qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

- Parce que vous êtes des pirates, répliqua l'enfant

- Mais non personne ne te fera rien, le rassura Nami qui était monté sur le navire, allons dis moi comment tu t'appelé ?

- Je m'appelle Kurama, répondit le gamin effrayé par tout se monde, vous allez vraiment rien me faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit chopper, tout va bien a tu mal quelque part.

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-il toujours effrayé.

- Je suis médecin je peux…

- Vous êtes medecin, s'écria-t-il, ma sœur est très malade pouvez vous la soigner ?

- Je peux essayer vite montre moi ou elle se trouve.

- Par la

Et il entraina chopper suivit de Sanji qui espérait bien trouver une beauté a qui faire la cour sans qu'un certain psychopathe de loup le regarde de travers. Ils arrivèrent dans une cabine secret ou une fille d'environ 18 ans était allonger sur un lit de fortune. Chopper retira doucement la couverture découvrant ainsi totalement la jeune fille qui se réveilla. Elle était de taille moyenne des yeux d'un gris pale pour l'instant affaiblit par la maladie un corps avec des forme généreuse bien que le manque de nourriture rendait faible et de long cheveux rouge feu qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Quand il la vit Sanji ne put s'empêcher de commencer à tournoyer s'apprêtant à sortir tout un tas de phrase plus enjôleuse les une que les autre quand chopper l'arrêta.

- elle est affamé, lui dit-il de son ton doctoral, va leur préparé à manger quelque chose plein de vitamine s'il te plait Sanji.

Le cuisinier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois il tourna les talons et se précipita à bord du Sunny tandis que Grey ayant suivit le mouvement demanda à chopper si il avait besoin d'aide.

- oui merci, répondit le petit renne, est-ce que tu peux la porter a l'infirmerie sur le le bateau je te rejoins tout de suite.

- Ouai pas de problème.

Il prit délicatement la fille dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci essayait de protester et de se débattre mais étant trop faible elle perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont Robin ne fit aucun commentaire et l'aida à descendre sur le Sunny pour éviter qu'il bouscule trop la malade. Pendant se temps Nami avait envoyé le reste de l'équipage fouiller le bateau pour y dénicher un quelconque trésor, se fut Franky en revenant de la cale qui ramena un gros coffre fermé a clef et rouiller. Nami des Berry plein les yeux lui ordonna de le porter à bord.

Grey entre temps était arrivé dans la cabine servant d'infirmerie et avait déposé la jeune malade sur le lit, chopper arriva peu de temps après suivit de Kurama et laissa Grey partir et se mit à soigner sa malade.

- elle n'a rien de grave déclara-t-il a Kurama, il lui faut juste du repos et de bon repas pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Merci, s'écria le gamin des larme de joie coulant de ses yeux.

- Voila se que tu m'as demandé chopper, les interrompit Sanji en entrant avec un plateau de nourriture, il y'a la dedans tout se qu'il faut pour refaire une santé a n'importe qui.

- Merci, répondit se dernier puis il tendit une assiette a Kurama, tiens mange tu dois avoir faim.

- Merci docteur, répondit celui-ci en saisissant l'assiette, merci Cook-San.

Entre temps la sœur de Kurama avait reprit conscience et s'était redressé un peu et regardait autour d'elle.

- ou suis-je, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Tout va bien, répondit chopper, vous êtes en sécurité tenez mangez vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de quoi payer pour tout sa, dit-elle timidement.

- Se n'est pas grave, intervint Sanji, ma cuisine est toujours gratuite pour les jolie filles et pour ceux qui ont faim.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en saisissant l'assiette et en commençant à manger puis elle s'interrompit, comment vous appeler vous ?

- Moi, répliqua Sanji des cœur flottant autour de lui, je m'appelle Sanji je suis honorer de vous rencontrez mademoiselle.

- Je vous en pris Sanji-San, c'est moi qui suis honorer je m'appelle Yukina, et permettre moi de vous dire que vous cuisiner d'une façon délicieuse.

- Aaaaah Yukina-chan, votre compliment me va droit au cœur ainsi que votre beauté.

- Eh nee-chan, intervint Kurama, c'est le tanuki au nez bleu qui t'a sauvé.

- Oh je vous remercie aussi tanuki-san.

- Je suis un renne, répliqua chopper, et je m'appelle Tony Tony chopper.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser Tony-san, je ne voulais pas vous offenser mais il ne fait pas de doute que vous êtes un grand médecin.

- La ferme, répliqua chopper en dansant avec un visage heureux, je n'est rien fait de spécial et la flatterie n'a pas d'effet sur moi crétine.

- Dois-je comprendre « merci se n'est pas grand-chose », demanda-t-elle a Sanji.

- Oui c'est exactement sa

Elle sourit et se remit à manger tandis que Chopper faisait sortir Sanji pour laisser yukina et son frère manger tranquillement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont ou il entendait du bruit. Ils arrivèrent et virent Ussop occuper à essayer d'ouvrir un coffre sous les encouragement de Nami.

- mais dépêche toi Ussop, s'exclama la rouquine, je veux savoir se qu'il y'a dedans.

- Oui t'inquiète pas, répondit se dernier, j'ai déjà ouvert des centaines de coffre a tel point que…

Puis pour une raison inconnu il stoppa sa phrase et regarda autour de lui il vit Grey occupé à parler avec Robin un peu plus loin il souffla de soulagement et repris.

- donc je disais a tel point qu'on ma surnommer…

- le grand menteur qui va perdre sa langue, le coupa Sanji en imitant parfaitement la voix de Grey.

- Gyaaaah, s'écria Ussop en faisant un bond en arrière.

Tandis que Sanji se tordait de rire en voyais la réaction d'Ussop, Zoro n'en pouvant plus d'attendre dégaina un de ses sabre et trancha le cadenas. Nami n'en pouvant plus poussa Ussop elle ouvrit le coffre et au lieu du trésor tant attendu par Nami il n'y avait qu'un eternal pose pour une île appelé l'île du gouffre.

- mais non, s'écria Nami, ou est le trésor je m'en fiche moi de cet eternal pose.

- Eternal pose, demanda Robin en arrivant, il indique quelle ile ?

- Pour l'ile du gouffre apparemment, répondit Zoro a la place de Nami qui avait entreprit de vérifier si le coffre n'avais pas un double fond dans lequel il y'aurais une carte au trésor.

- Oh j'en ai entendu parler, dit Robin, il est dit que cette ile a un gouffre gigantesque en son centre et que y tomber équivaut a une mort certaine vu que jamais personne n'a pus dire quel était sa profondeur et se qu'il y'avait au fond, les habitant quand a eux disent que se gouffre mène tout droit a l'enfer.

- Intéressant, intervint Zoro, il doit y'avoir des tas de truc dangereux la bas.

- C'est chez nous, intervint une petite voix.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Yukina et son frère sur le pas de la porte, Yukina avait encore un peu de mal à tenir debout mais semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Quand a Kurama il souriait avec joie voyant que sa sœur allait mieux.

- c'est chez vous, questionna Nami

- oui, répondit Yukina, on a été enlevé par des pirates parce qu'il voulait demander une rançon.

- Pourquoi une rançon, demanda Robin, vos parent sont ils riches ?

- Oui très, répondit Kurama, se sont les roi de l'ile.

- Kurama, le gronda sa sœur, je t'avais dit de ne pas en parler.

- Oups désolé nee-chan, dit il en tirant la langue avec un air moqueur, sa ma échapper

- Ne vous inquiété, repris Robin, nous ne demanderons pas de rançon.

- C'est sur, renchérit Nami des Berry plein les yeux, mais je suppose que vaut parent offriront une récompense si on vous ramène ?

- Nami, s'indignèrent tous les membres de l'équipage.

- Quoi j'ai bien le droit de demandée non ?

- Je suppose que nos parent vous seront reconnaissant en effet, répondit Yukina.

- Alors on va vous ramener, s'exclama Nami.

- Merci, dit Yukina reconnaissante.

- C'est génial nee-chan, s'exclama Kurama, on va rentrer chez nous.

Et tandis que tous s'activait pour mettre le Sunny sur la bonne route indiquer par l'eternal pose chopper exhortait Yukina et son frère à aller se reposer car ils en avaient encore besoin.

Le voyage dura 3 jours durant lesquels rien de spécial ne se passa ormins Sanji qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être au petit soin et de draguer Yukina dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais celle-ci plutôt que de s'en offusquer répondait avec un plaisir évident à la cour de Sanji.

A la fin du troisième jours ils arrivèrent en vu de l'ile, ils accostèrent alors que le soir commençait à tomber et lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre ils furent encerclés par la garde royal prête à faire feu au moindre signe d'agressivité. Le chef de l'armée un homme de belle prestance s'avança.

- que venez vous faire ici pirate, dit-il, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus.

- Rei ni-chan, s'exclama alors Kurama.

- Kurama…, répondit le dénommé Rei abasourdit, et Yukina ?

- Oui nous somme de retour, grâce a eux, répondit Yukina, se sont des pirate hors du communs et ils sont très gentil.

- Je vois alors excuser moi, reprit Rei, mais avec se qu'il c'est passer il ya quelque semaine nous nous méfont de tous pirates s'approchant.

- Se n'est rien, répondit Nami, Yukina nous a tous raconter c'est une réaction normal.

- Merci de votre compréhension, je me nomme Rei Law. Chef de la garde de cette ile et fils ainé du roi Naga et de la reine Lily. Je vous remercie d'avoir ramené ma sœur et mon frère sain et sauf.

- Se n'est pas grand-chose voyons, répondit Nami, se n'est pas la première fois qu'on secoure une princesse.

- Vous avez ma reconnaissance et pour vous le prouver vous etes invité au château ou mon père le roi saura vous remercier comme il se doit.

Et sans plus de cérémonie Rei les invita à le suivre jusqu'au palais, le voyage fut court a peine une trentaine de minutes, le palais était impressionnant bien que n'aillant pas de décoration particulièrement éclatante les décorations simple qu'il présentait le rendais plus beau que s'il avait été richement décoré. L'intérieure était décoré de façon assez sobre mais chaque meuble, chaque lampe et chaque tableau avais une valeur inestimable. Les mugiwara arrivèrent dans la salle du trône qui était décoré de la même façon que le reste du palais à l'exception des trone qui était en argent recouvert d'un velours rouge vif.

- père, dit Rei en s'inclinant, mère j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que Yukina et Kurama sont de retours et en bonne santé.

- Enfin, s'exclama le roi en se levant suivit de la reine pour aller serrer leurs enfants dans leurs bras, nous étions tellement inquiet que c'est il donc passer ?

- Père, répondit Yukina, mère les pirates qui nous avais enlevé était des brute mais a peine quelques jours après notre enlèvement ils étaient tellement fier qu'ils ont fait une fêtes monumental pour célébrer la rançon qu'il comptait obtenir, c'est a se moment que nous nous somme échapper a bord d'une barque. Ensuite nous avons trouvé refuge sur un bateau abandonné et puis ses gens nous ont sauvées par pure bonté.

- Je vois, reprit alors le roi, jeune gens au nom de mes enfants et de notre royaume je vous remercie. Je suis naga Law et voici ma reine Lily, je ne sais comment vous remercier la vie de nos enfants n'a pas de prit.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, rétorqua Luffy avec un grand sourire, se n'est rien mais si vous insister je mangerais bien un morceau moi.

- Luffy, s'exclama Sanji, se n'est pas des manière…

- Laisser, l'interrompit le roi en souriant avec bienveillance, il est de mon devoir de bien accueillir mes hôtes je vais faire préparé des chambres pour vous tous, ainsi vous pourrez vous relaxer et vous rafraichir le temps que le diner se prépare.

Le roi tapa dans ses mains et un serviteur apparut il lui donna ses consigne puis partis en direction des cuisine pour ordonner de préparer un banquet digne des sauveur de ses enfants.

Pendants se temps le serviteur avait entrainé l'équipage dans la partis ouest du château ou se trouvais les chambres, il présenta une chambre commune pour les garçons ou une dizaine de lit s'y trouvait avec une salle de bain à coté qui contenait un bassin qui pouvait accueillir facilement une dizaine de personne en même temps puis conduisit les filles dans une chambre chacune en s'excusant de ne pas avoir de chambre pour toute les deux ensemble. Elles lui assurèrent que se n'était pas grave puis lui donna congé avant d'aller chacune dans leurs chambre respective pour se préparé.

De leurs coté les garçon, en la personne de Luffy chopper Ussop et fait rare Sanji, eux avais entreprit de se jetez sur Grey pour le lancer dans le bassin et faisait tout pour le faire couler a pic tout en restant a un endroit ou Luffy et chopper avait pied, pendants que les autre restait dans un coin et regardait Grey faire des effort monstre pour garder la tète hors de l'eau tout en riant et se prêtant au jeu de bonne grâce. Au bout de quelque temps un serviteur vint leur dire que des vêtements propre avait été préparé pour eux et que le repas serait bientôt servit.

Tous sortir donc s'habiller en voyant que les vetement préparé, qui était des costume cravate avec des chemise de différente couleur, ne leur correspondait pas sauf pour Sanji puisque sa ne le changeait pas de d'habitude. Aussi Luffy se retrouva avec une chemise rouge vif, Sanji une bleu, Zoro avait lui choisit une verte, Ussop une jaune, chopper une blanche, brook une marron, Franky une rose qu'il ne trouvait pas a son gout ainsi que le fait de devoir porter un pantalon et Grey avait opté pour une violette.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et en entrant virent que seul le roi et sa famille était présent et que les filles manquaient encore a l'appel tous prirent place a l'endroit que les serviteurs leur indiquait Chopper se retrouva donc près du couple royal car il avait soigné leur enfants et Sanji se retrouva assis a coté de la princesse qui était vêtu d'une élégante robe couleur saumon et qui rougis en écoutant les compliments de Sanji.

Grey et Zoro qui avait gardé leurs katanas se retrouvèrent en bout de table avec des places libres entre eux et le reste de l'équipage pour les filles qui ne devait plus tarder.

En effet quelque minute plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveaux pour laisser passer Robin et Nami toute deux élégamment vêtue. Robin elle portait une robe violette a dos nue avec des chaussures assortit et Nami et une robe bleu nuit fantaisiste qui s'enroulait autour de son bassin et de sa poitrine laissant apercevoir son ventre et une parties de son dos. Robin prit place a coté de Grey qui se retrouvait étrangement assortis avec sa chemise violette et Nami a coté de Zoro qui se demandais se qu'il avait encore bien pus faire pour mériter une telle punition.

- cher amis, commença le roi en s'adressant au mugiwara, aujourd'hui vous m'avez ramené mes enfants qui avaient été kidnappé et pour cette raison je vous suis éternellement redevable mais rien en mon royaume ne pourrait exprimer la grandeur de ma gratitude envers vous. Aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ma modeste hospitalité aussi longtemps que vous le désiré et sachez qu'en toute circonstance vous serez toujours les bienvenue ici sur mes terres et dans mon château. Je ne vais pas continuer à vous assommer davantage avec le bavardage d'un vieil homme reconnaissant aussi je vous souhaite le bon appétit et que le festin commence.

A peine le roi se fut rassit que des dizaines de serviteurs apportait toute sorte de plat qui dégageait tous une délicieuse odeur et qui semblait plus apetissant les un que les autres. Le festin commença d'abord étrangement calme puis les vieilles habitudes reprirent le dessus Luffy ne put s'empêcher de piquer la nourriture dans les assiettes des autre se qui donna suite au repas chaotique habituelle se qui surprit le roi qui finalement se contenta d'un hochement de tète approbateur essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter que le contenu de son assiette ne disparaisse dans l'estomac de Luffy.

Sanji lui était aux anges l'attention de la princesse etait entièrement fixé sur lui et rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir sa soirée même lorsque Luffy lui vola son assiette il ne dit pas un mot tant il était absorber par Yukina. Au bout d'un temps le repas fut fini et la table débarrassé pour laisser place dessert qui se composait d'une multitude de gâteaux et de diverse boisson chaude. Alors que la soirée touchait a sa fin et que le roi n'allais pas tarder à prendre congé Robin glissa a l'oreille de Grey.

- nous avons des chambre séparée Nami et moi, lui murmura-t-elle, si tu arrive à trouver laquelle est la mienne on pourra de nouveaux être un peu seul tous les deux.

- Pourquoi tu me dis sa, répondit Grey, sa serait pas plus simple de me dire ou se trouve ta chambre ?

Elle lui repondit pas un sourire énigmatique puis en suivant l'exemple du roi et des autre membres de l'équipage elle se leva puis rejoignit sa chambre en même temps que les autres. Une fois dans leurs chambre les garçons choisirent chacun un lit et ne mirent que quelque minutes à s'endormir tendis que Grey restait éveiller a attendre pour être sur que tous le monde dormais bien. Une heure plus tard il se leva et sortis sans faire de bruit et commença à chercher la chambre de Robin mais il y avait trop de pièce et il risquait d'entré dans une mauvaise chambre alors il commença à sentir les effluves qui émanait de chacune d'elle jusqu'à se qu'il repéré celle qu'il cherchait, sans frapper il entra discrètement dans la pièce et constata qu'il ne s'était pas tromper. Il s'approcha alors du lit et caressa la joue de Robin qui c'était endormis.

- tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha-t-elle néanmoins, je commençais par croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

- J'ai trouvé ta chambre assez facilement et c'est juste que je voulais être sur que personne ne me verrais.

- Oh comment a tu fais ? je suis curieuse de savoir.

- Tu as une odeur particulière, répondit Grey en humant la peau de Robin, une belle odeur de fleur.

- Merci je ne pensais pas sentir bon a se point.

- J'ai simplement l'odorat plus développer que les autres peut-être pas autant que celui de chopper mais efficace quand même.

- D'accord et si tu venais me réchauffer il fait assez frais ici.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y'a des personne dans les chambre voisine.

- Je ne parlais pas de sa gros beta, je veux juste dormir a nouveaux dans tes bras c'est quelque chose qui m'a plus énormément et sa commençais à me manquer.

Sans dire un mot Grey la rejoignit sous les couvertures et la serra contre lui, ils finirent par s'endormirent d'un sommeil paisible jusqu'au lendemain. Le matin arriva et Grey partis comme il était venu aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Une fois encore tous furent convier a la table du roi pour le petit déjeuner, les place attribuer était exactement les même que la veille et tous mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas le roi se leva et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- mes amis, commença-t-il, ma fille Yukina m'a fait part d'un fait plutôt troublant.

Tous les mugiwara se regardèrent avant de fixé leurs yeux sur Yukina qui rougissait a vue d'œil.

- en effet hier soir, reprit le roi, après le repas elle a sollicité mon accord pour pouvoir se marier.

Une fois de plus tous regardèrent Yukina qui était vraiment très rouge en se demandant en quoi cette nouvelle pouvait bien les concerner.

- elle m'a demandé l'autorisation, poursuivit le roi, de prendre pour époux Sanji votre cuisinier.

- Hein ? s'exclamèrent il tous ensemble en regardant Sanji qui était muet de surprise.

- Oui c'est exact elle, aussi je sollicite son avis sur la question.

- Votre majesté, répondit Sanji en reprenant ses esprit, cela serait pour moi un grand honneur mais…

- Vous ne voulez pas de moi, l'interrompit Yukina en lui décochant un regard larmoyant.

- Se n'est pas sa, répondit une fois encore Sanji mal a l'aise mais j'ai des obligations et une promesse faite a un vieux con à tenir je ne suis pas libre de mes choix.

- Vous refuser donc la main de ma fille, l'interrogea le roi.

- Oui, et c'est avec un profond regret que je le fait si j'aurai été libre d'agir autrement je n'aurais pas hésité.

- Qu'elles sont donc ses obligations qui vous tiennent tant à cœur, si se n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Elles sont simple je suis le seul à pouvoir m'occuper correctement de la nourriture sur le bateau et je ne peux partir sans l'accord de mon capitaine, et quand a ma promesse je dois absolument la tenir si je veux pouvoir encore me regarder en face

- Je comprends, répondit le roi, bien que cela attriste beaucoup Yukina c'est une question d'honneur n'est ce pas ? et bien soit puisqu'il n'ya aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis…

- Je reviendrais un jour lorsque je serais libre alors peut-être que…

- Je vous attendrais Sanji-san, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Yukina.

Et sans rien ajouter sur le sujet le roi mit fin au repas en déclarant que ses hôtes était libre de visiter son royaume et que si il le désirait il pouvait leurs fournir un guide qui serait son fils ainé. Les mugiwara ayant des envie différentes refusèrent l'offre et se séparèrent en groupe quasi habituel, Zoro partis avec Luffy, chopper et brook visiter l'ile de leurs coter, Franky et Ussop partir faire le stock d'outil et de matériel qui commençait a manquer pour l'entretien du Sunny, Sanji se vit invité par Yukina qui se proposa d'être son guide personnel, et Grey partis avec Robin et Nami pour voir le fameux gouffre qui donnais son nom a l'ile et qui se trouvais a proximité du château.

La journée se passa sans encombre pour l'ensemble de l'équipage, mais après 3 jours de la même routine et vu que le log pose c'était rechargé le deuxième jour Luffy déclara qu'il voulait reprendre la mer se qui enchanta plus ou moins l'équipage sauf Sanji qui serait volontiers resté quelques jour de plus.

Dans le hall du château les mugiwara prirent congé du couple royal et de leurs enfants en les remerciant pour leurs hospitalité et en leurs disant qu'il était inutile de les raccompagner car sa rendrait les adieux plus difficile pour certaine personne.

Juste avant qu'ils ne partent Yukina se jeta dans les bras de Sanji qui se crut arrivé au paradis et c'est des cœurs plein les yeux qu'il suivit ses compagnons en promettant à Yukina de revenir une fois son tour du monde effectuer et ses obligations remplit.

Les mugiwara était presque arrivé a leur navire quand ils virent quelque chose d'inattendu et dangereux, un navire amiral de la marine était amarré près du leurs et une cohorte de soldat les attendait avec a leurs tête un adversaire redoutable.

- et bien il me semble que se n'est pas votre jour de chance, déclara Aokiji en les voyants.

- Aokiji, s'exclama Robin.

- Toi espèce d'enfoiré, s'écria Luffy près à se précipiter sur lui.

- Kuzan, dit Grey sur ses garde tandis que Zoro retenais Luffy, qu'est ce que tu fais la.

- A la la, répondit ce dernier, on était en simple mission diplomatique et voila que je vais devoir me fatiguer pour vous arrêter tous.

- Pourquoi encore une fois, gémit Ussop, on a déjà rien pus faire contre lui.

- Soldat, reprit Aokiji, a vos poste et arrêté les.

- A vos ordre amiral, répondirent les soldats et officier.

Aussitôt le combat s'engagea d'une violence inouïe tandis qu'Aokiji regardait ses soldats et les mugiwara se battre Ussop et chopper sur l'ordre de Nami c'était glissé a bord du Sunny et se préparait à mettre les voiles.

Bientôt il ne resta plus aucun soldat debout alors Aokiji se décida à se bouger e passa a l'attaque, sa première cible fut Robin mais Luffy en gear second s'interposa.

- je te préviens mugiwara no Luffy, lui dit Aokiji, aujourd'hui je vous aurais tous.

- C'est se qu'on verra, répondit Luffy, gomu gomu no jet pistolet

- A la la, reprit Aokiji en se reformant, tu n'a toujours pas comprit que sa ne set a rien.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il transforma Luffy en glaçon avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de l'équipage qui passait à l'attaque mais avant que le combat s'engage une attaque de Grey réduisit Aokiji en morceau et il s'interposa entre l'amiral et ses compagnons.

- désoler, dit il, détachez mon bateau et partez je m'occupe de lui.

- Et bien et bien, l'interrompit Aokiji, tu veux te sacrifier ?

- Qui parle de sacrifice Kuzan, j'ai l'intention de gagner et de les rejoindre plus tard.

- Non, s'exclama Robin, tu ne peux pas l'affronter il est trop fort.

- Même si c'est le cas c'est mieux que de tous se faire attraper et il faut décongeler Luffy au plus vite alors partez maintenant.

- Non, on peut t'aider.

Tandis que Aokiji s'ennuyait en attendant la fin de la discutions Grey serra robin contre lui sans quitter l'amiral des yeux.

- ou que tu aille je serai la toujours, murmura-t-il a l'oreille de Robin et en posant une main sur son cœur, je ne serais jamais loin, peut importe se qu'il arrivera aujourd'hui.

- Et c'est avec une peine immense qu'il assomma Robin et la confia à Sanji qui s'énervait sur lui pour l'avoir maltraiter.

- prend en soin cuistot a la manque, lui dit Grey avec un sourire triste, et vous tous prenez soin de vous.

- Mais…, commença Nami.

- Laisse le faire, l'interrompit Zoro dont le corps tremblait d'une rage contenue, c'est son honneur qui est en jeu il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

- Grey t'a intérêt de nous rejoindre et vite, s'exclama Franky en suivant les autre sur le Sunny.

Sanji qui venait de prendre Robin dans ses bras lança un dernier regard a Grey avant de tourner les talons et suivre les autre, a se moment la Aokiji se mit en mouvement près à les geler sur place mais un des sabres de Grey lui transperça l'épaule et du sang coula.

- et bien, dit Aokiji en se retournant surpris et en perdant son expression d'home blazer, tu as fait d'énorme progrès.

- J'ai beaucoup appris, répondit Grey qui s'était mis entre le bateau et l'amiral.

- La bataille contre mortality t'a été utile n'est ce pas ?

- Vous êtes au courant de sa a la marine, pas étonnant que ma prime est tellement augmenter.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient ainsi prêt a en découdre tous les mugiwara était arrivé sur le Sunny qui se mettait en mouvement vers le large c'est a se moment la que Robin émergea elle courut jusqu'au bastingage pour voir se qu'il se passait s'attendant à voir Grey congeler et l'amiral a leurs poursuite.

- il l'a blessé, lui dit Sanji en arrivant derrière elle, il a ses chances Robin-chan.

- Grey, hurla Robin qui ne l'avait pas entendu, je refuse que tu te sacrifie pour moi revient.

- C'est trop tard nous ne pouvons plus rien faire même Luffy ne peux rien contre lui, dit Nami en arrivant a son tour et en prenant Robin dans ses bras, seul Grey a une chance raisonnable de s'en sortir.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse sa, sanglota Robin contre l'épaule de Nami.

- Foutu loup enragé, murmura Sanji tandis que le reste de l'équipage restait silencieux, t'a intérêt à revenir en vie ou je ne te le pardonnerais pas d'avoir fait pleurer Robin-chan.

- Grey, hurla Luffy à son tour après avoir été décongelé et réanimé, t'à pas le droit c'est à moi de le battre.

Pendant se temps la discutions entre Grey et l'amiral était finis et le combat avait repris violent, Grey combattait avec la ferme intention de tuer son adversaire malgré sa promesse car c'était le seul moyen de gagner, mais malgré tous ses effort il n'arrivait plus à le toucher. C'est désespérant pensa-t-il savoir qu'il y'a encore tant de différence de force.

Puis comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chance il chargea et transperça le torse Aokiji avec ses deux sabres. Il eu un sourire triomphant.

- enfin, dit Grey, je t'ai eu.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, répondit Aokiji, tu ne m'as pas atteint.

Et tandis que Grey regardait le trou former par ses deux sabres dans le corps de l'amiral il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang juste de la glace, Aokiji avait prévu l'attaque et avait dématérialisé son corps avant d'être atteint.

- dommage, murmura Grey tandis que son corps gelait, adieu tout le monde. Adieu Robin…

- tu as fait d'énorme progrès, lui dit Aokiji en se redressant, mais toujours pas assez pour te mesurer efficacement a un amiral.

Sur le bateau le rivage était loin et il n'était plus possible de voir se qu'il se passait Robin était inconsolable et les garçons eux était dans une colère noir de n'avoir rien pu faire. Tous se demandais qu'elle avait été l'issu du combat.

Quelque jours plus tard la vie a bord du Sunny avait repris un cour a peu près normal Robin bien que toujours triste avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même, se fut a l'occasion du petit déjeuner qu'arriva la nouvelle. Le journal annonçait l'arrestation de Haguar., dit le loup solitaire par l'amiral Aokiji qui avait mené un combat difficile et avait récolté une blessure assez sérieuse mais ne mettant pas sa vie en danger, le journal annonçait aussi que Grey avait été envoyé a impel down la grande prison sous marine en attente de son exécution qui n'avait pas encore été fixé.

Robin fut inconsolable pendant plusieurs jours qui suivit cette nouvelle et tous les membres de l'équipage attendait anxieux que tombe l'ultime nouvelle qui n'arriva pas, elle fut remplacer par l'annonce que le gouvernement mondial se préparait a un événement majeur mais aucune information sur Grey n'avait été publié suite a l'annonce de son arrestation. Dans les jours qui suivirent les mugiwara reprirent leurs aventure comme avant mais le souvenir de Grey était toujours présent et bien que personne n'en parlais tous se demandait se qu'il se passait pour lui.

bon voila c'est la fin je vais réfléchir a la possibilité s'une suite après avoir fini ma fic sur bleach. j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus et que j'ai pas trop versé dans le mélodrame sur la fin, en tout merci a ceux qui ont lu cette fic et qui m'ont laisser leurs avis peut-être a bientôt et bonne continuation a ceux qui écrivent eux aussi des fics quelque soit le sujet.


End file.
